1 L'invasion des destinations
by Don Cocono
Summary: Nada en el mundo ocurre de manera aislada. Tarde o temprano, las historias siempre se entrelanzan en algún punto, cambiando el destino de todos.
1. Intuitions de la guerre

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes orginales son mios.**

* * *

**1. Intuitions de la guerre**

**(_Intuiciones de guerra_)  
**

"_La espada intenta volver a caer, pero cuando baja el martillo la está esperando, sorprendiéndola y quebrándola en pedazos, provocando que el destino tome un rumbo diferente para el sol negro y la luna blanca"_

_**Lentizzio Nostárdamos**_

Por fin, el aire olía a calma y tranquilidad, y lo más reconfortante, a paz.

El capitán comandante Yamamoto, podía percibir todas esas sensaciones, sentado en su escritorio al aire libre de la Primera División. Habían pasado poco más de seis años desde que Ichigo Kurosaki recuperó sus poderes y puso fin a la intervención de aquellas extrañas personas, el Vandenreich, el cual había sido un enemigo formidable. Miró un poco al cielo, el cual estaba despejado y con una que otra nubecilla. Al parecer, nada podría romper la serenidad de ese día.

Pero como bien se dice, nada es para siempre.

Unos golpecitos a la puerta de su oficina le interrumpieron su pacífico momento

― Pase ―dijo, volteando a mirar la puerta

Un oficial de su escuadrón, menudo y de cabello castaño, que se encontraba en el riguroso periodo de prueba para teniente, entró. Cargado de papeles, se dirigió al escritorio de Yamamoto.

El joven hizo una reverencia: ― Capitán Comandante ―comenzó un poco temeroso― disculpe la interrupción pero le vengo a traer estos archivos.

― No te preocupes ―le tranquilizó Yamamoto― pero habla más seguro. A ver esos papeles ―pidió, extendiendo su mano.

El oficial le puso al alcance los documentos: ― Son de hace cinco años Comandante, los encontré escondidos cuando estaba limpiando los archiveros de Chojiro Sasakibe ―explicó.

Yamamoto los tomó: ― Muy bien, puedes retirarte ―y empezó a leerlos.

― Gracias Comandante, con su permiso ―dijo, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

En la lectura de los papeles, la cabeza del Capitán Comandante empezó a formular preguntas, dado que la fecha de éstos era de más de siete años ¿Por qué Chojiro no le había pasado esos papeles? Ah, ya recordó el motivo.

_Chojiro entró a la oficina de Yamamoto, con papeles en mano. Por la prisa que reflejaba el teniente al parecer eran importantes._

― _Capitán ―comenzó Sasakibe, recuperando el aliento―. Estos son documentos de las Legiones de Apoyo, mencionan que…_

― _Ahora no Chojiro ―interrumpió Yamamoto, levantando su mano derecha―. Este no es el momento para ayudar a las Legiones, hay que planear la forma de regresar a Ichigo Kurosaki sus poderes._

― _Pero Capitán… ―insistió Sasakibe, agitando un poco los papeles._

_Yamamoto dio un pequeño golpe con su bastón: ― No, ya sabes la prioridad del momento. Esos documentos deben esperar ―sentenció―. Ahora, hay que investigar las maneras del regreso de los poderes de Kurosaki. Puedes retirarte._

_Sasakibe hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la oficina, rumbo al Doceavo Escuadrón para hacer su investigación._

Yamamoto terminó de recordar. Si bien era cierto que la prioridad en aquellos años era Ichigo, no habían dejado de lado su principal función: la de guiar y proteger las almas de los humanos. Pero toda la planeación y organización que había implicado el retorno de los poderes de Kurosaki ocasionaron que se distanciaran un poco de los contactos con el Mundo de los Vivos y las Legiones de Apoyo. Ahora, esos papeles le mostraban lo ocurrido hace más de seis años.

Esta vez no tenía nada que ver con capitanes traidores ni organizaciones malvadas. Con nada relacionado con espíritus.

Sólo hechos que tenían que ver nada más con humanos.

Los documentos declaraban que los humanos se estaban volviendo más violentos contra su misma especie. Muertes, muertes y más muertes, con diferentes causas pero la que imperaba era el asesinato entre humanos, ya sea por distintos motivos. Además de que los desastres naturales en el Mundo de los Vivos parecían ir en aumento.

Yamamoto fue dejando los papeles en la mesa, al momento que dejaba de leerlos. Si bien ellos no tenían el control sobre las cosas naturales, no se explicaba el por qué aumentaban las catástrofes. Además de que el comportamiento de los humanos era bastante inusual, aunque en los últimos siglos se habían desenvuelto de una forma bastante pendenciera y eso había costado muchas vidas.

Los últimos papeles, que eran un poco más recientes, de hace tres años, decían cosas un poco inquietantes. Tenían escrito que _alguien_ provocaba los comportamientos violentos en los humanos, corrompiendo sus mentes y sacando a la superficie lo peor de ellos. Pero ese alguien sólo les daba un "empujoncito" a los humanos para portarse así, ya que ellos desarrollaban por sí mismos sus conductas violentas, y que no hacia falta ese alguien para enseñarles a las futuras generaciones humanas tales actos autodestructivos hacia su propia raza.

Yamamoto terminó de leer. Estaba, sin demostrarlo gestualmente, preocupado por las acciones de los humanos hacia ellos mismos. Pero, ahora, la más grande interrogante era ¿Qué o quién estaba causando tantas muertes humanas?

Después de poco más de seis años de tranquilidad, la paz parecía acabarse. El capitán comandante presentía el advenimiento de una etapa de feroces peleas y decisiones drásticas, con un enemigo que, descrito en los papeles, no se rendiría tan fácilmente sin dar una buena batalla.

* * *

En una playa de Sendai, en el lado del Océano Pacífico de Japón, la tibia noche de verano se cernía sobre el ambiente. Las olas golpeaban de forma tranquila la arena, y la cálida brisa marina se juntaba para formar un clima agradable, ideal para una caminata nocturna al amparo de la noche, sólo con la luz de las estrellas y el claro de la luna llena. Pero a lo lejos, a quinientos metros de la costa, una luz titilante, obra de algún ser, se estaba acercando a tierra.

Avanzando en las tranquilas aguas y con un impulso de remos, una barca, alumbrada por una lámpara de vela, se abría paso hacia la orilla. En ella había cuatro seres, uno que impulsaba la barca y tres con aspecto de mujer, dos con la vista en tierra y una enfocada en dos libros.

A la luz de la lámpara, el que impulsaba la barca no tenía forma humana. Su cabeza, cubierta por una pañoleta, era idéntica a la de un ave marina, un alcatraz, que a la de una persona. Empuñaba los remos con unas plumas que actuaban como dedos y vestía a la usanza de un marinero del siglo XVII, una camisa de manga larga y algo holgada, chaleco, pantalones y botas. Con un sable en su flanco izquierdo y en el derecho una pistola, tenía la imagen de un fenómeno pirata.

Las mujeres que iban traían distintos ropajes al del ser que remaba. Una, de piel un poco tostada y cabello negro recogido en un apretado moño, traía un largo vestido victoriano color guinda ajustado en su cintura, con olanes en las mangas y el cuello, luciendo delgada, además de una cimitarra(1) en su flanco izquierdo. Otra, de marcadas proporciones femeninas, piel un poco más oscura que la anterior y un cabello largo y suelto de color rosa chillón, vestía una blusa de cuadros blancos y negros, jeans azules, un sombrero y botas vaqueras, y en cada flanco portaba un revólver (2) S&W modelo 29 (3). La última, con la piel casi blanca y de pelo lila claro peinado de una forma curiosa que recordaba a un ave de papel, cubría su delgadísimo cuerpo con un kimono café claro y de bordes negros, y también estaba armada como las demás, sólo que ella portaba una katana en su flanco izquierdo.

La mujer de pelo rosa cerró un libro: ― Llevamos tres putos días en el mar ¿Ya merito llegamos? ―preguntó, hablando con un acento norteño mexicano.

La fémina del vestido victoriano la miró: ― Ya falta poco, no os desesperéis ―contestó con calma, notándose un acento andaluz en el habla.

La más pálida quitó su vista de las tranquilas aguas y miró a la de aspecto vaquero: ― Sí che, sos una impaciente ―dijo con acento porteño argentino―. Vos sabés que los viajes en barco son muy lentos y es el único medio viable para nosotras. Además, en esos tres días aprendimos los trucos del machete que vos le quitaste a esos espíritus ―finalizó, regresando su vista al mar.

La de pelo rosa bufó: ― Sí, creo que lo que le quité a aquellos espadachines será más útil que este pinche libro ―señaló a un impreso titulado _Japonés para pendejos_ de Taro Bakamono, situado en el piso de la barca. Dirigió su mirada al ornitológico ser― ¿Y por qué tu capitán no acercó su barco a la costa? En otros países hasta lo amarra en el muelle ―reclamó mal humorada.

― Sabes que mi capitán odia a los japoneses ―respondió con una voz cantarina y un poco grave―. No los puede ver ni en el mar, recuerda lo que le hizo a la flota ballenera.

La barca siguió avanzando hasta topar con la playa, barriéndose en la arena. Las tres féminas bajaron, se sacudieron un poco y acomodaron sus armas.

― Illo, muchas gracias ―habló la del vestido victoriano al ser de la barca―. Comunicad al capitán que, sin importar si logramos hacer contacto o no, pase en dos semanas a recogernos.

― ¿Dos semanas? ―preguntó la criatura―. Es muy poco para recorrer el país y encontrarlo, ¿no crees? Con ese tiempo no alcanzarán a hacer muchas cosas en Japón.

― En dos semanas nos vemos aquí, no os preocupéis ―dijo la pelinegra, al parecer sin cambiar de opinión.

El ser se encogió de hombros: ― De acuerdo, le diré al capitán ―dirigió su vista en el piso de la barca― ¿Van a ocupar algún libro que dejaron aquí? ―cuestionó.

― El más grande ―respondió la del kimono―. Necesitamos saber con qué o quién nos vamos a topar.

La criatura levantó del piso de la barca un gran y gordo libro de pastas gruesas y color pardo oscuro, de setenta por cuarenta centímetros y de ancho unos treinta centímetros, titulado _Enciclopedia de las criaturas espirituales y míticas, parte 4: Asia_ de Pedro Martínez y Santo Domingo con letras plateadas. La de vestimenta vaquera lo recibió, con un pequeño quejido dado que el libro pesaba mucho.

― Bueno Mikobas, aquí las dejo ―dijo el ser―. Nos vemos y suerte ―se despidió, empujó la barca hacia el agua y comenzó a adentrarse en el océano.

Cuando el híbrido-ave se alejó lo suficiente, la de piel pálida se dirigió a la del vestido victoriano: ― Oye che, ¿estás segura de sólo dos semanas? ―preguntó.

― Sí ―contestó, comenzando a caminar a la ciudad lenta y acompasadamente. Las otras dos seguían de pie.

― El fenómeno-gallina tiene razón, es poco tiempo, ¿Por qué, huerca? ―cuestionó la de pelo rosa hacia la pelinegra.

La de la cimitarra detuvo sus pasos y miró a las otras: ― Porque creo que vamos a perturbar irremediablemente el destino ―respondió, para después sonreír levemente―. Además no quiero estar aquí cuando _ellos_ lleguen a Japón y nos compliquen las cosas ―y retomó su camino a la ciudad.

Las otras dos se miraron, dándole la razón a la del vestido y pronto se unieron a ella en su marcha.

* * *

En la playa Haundae, en Busan, Corea del Sur, la noche no era tan calmada como en Sendai. Si bien el cielo estaba despejado y la luna y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, la brisa tenía un poco más de velocidad, provocando olas más grandes y que chocaban con más fuerza en la playa. En medio de este peculiar ambiente una solitaria figura contemplaba el mar.

Era un hombre, de un metro y ochenta centímetros de altura, delgado, de rostro un poco demacrado y piel bastante pálida como una vela, ojos de un curioso color amarillo, y pelo negro, erizado y corto hasta la nuca. Vestía de una manera bastante elegante, portando un smoking negro, camisa blanca y una corbata verde esmeralda, completado con zapatos negros y bastante lustrosos. Todo ese perfil estilizado se veía un poco interrumpido con la presencia de una kilij (4) en su flanco izquierdo.

El hombre tenía su vista perdida en el horizonte, hasta que sintió la presencia de otras personas.

Al mismo lugar llegó una docena de individuos, hombres y mujeres, de diferentes estaturas, complexiones físicas, colores de piel y cabello. Todos ellos traían distintas ropas, desde elegantes trajes del siglo XVIII hasta modernas camisas y jeans. Lo único común en ellos era que todos portaban una kilij.

El más robusto del grupo, de dos metros y medio de alto, piel clara, cara redonda, pelo rojo oscuro y largo atado en una cola de caballo y vestido con un uniforme militar, avanzó al lado del solitario: ― Capitán, los líderes de la mafia coreana ya son nuestros "aliados" ―marcó las comillas con sus dedos― Fue muy fácil convencerlos de unirse a nuestro bando, ¿ya le damos aviso a la Reina? ―preguntó.

― Sí, avísenle que Corea ya está bajo su mando ―respondió el capitán con una voz suave pero autoritaria, aun con su vista fija en el mar.

― De acuerdo, enseguida señor. Doru ―llamó a un hombre bajo y de aspecto joven, como de diecinueve años, color bronceado, pelo negro, liso y un poco largo, vestido de camisa a rayas moradas y blancas y jeans.

― ¿Mande? ―contestó el aludido

― Ya oíste al capitán, lleva el mensaje a la Reina ―ordenó el robusto.

Doru frunció el ceño: ― ¿Por qué no vas tú? ― cuestionó un poco enfadado hacia el hombre corpulento.

El capitán dio media vuelta, con la vista fija en Doru: ― Porque tú eres el más veloz de este grupo y Vasile ―respondió modulando su voz a más grave, señalando al gran hombre― tardaría diez horas en llegar ante la Reina desde este lugar cuando tú demorarías hora y media ―dijo con tono de regaño.

― D-D-De a-acuerdo, capitán ―dijo Doru, con tono de disculpa.

El hombre del esmoking volvió su vista a las aguas del estrecho de Corea. Siguió contemplando el horizonte por un buen rato, unos quince minutos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dio media vuelta

― Muy bien ―se dirigió al grupo de personas―. Esta noche nos dirigiremos a la ciudad de Shimonoseki, allí encontraremos a uno de los nuestros y nos brindará refugio y comida. Recobradas las fuerzas, saldremos a "convencer" a la mafia japonesa, los yakuza ―explicó con un tono calmado y suave― ¿Dudas?

Una mujer mediana, de pelo azul a los hombros y ondulado, portando un opulento vestido francés blanco del siglo XVIII, levantó su mano: ― He oído que en Japón hay muchos espíritus y criaturas, ¿qué hacemos en caso de toparnos con alguna? ―preguntó con una voz un poco gangosa.

El capitán sonrió: ― En muy sencillo Mihaela, sólo maten a todo ser, ya sea humano, espíritu o criatura, que se les cruce en el camino y les haga frente ―contestó, pero su sonrisa se borró―. Aunque creo que, si llegamos a Japón, estaremos sellando el destino de nuestra raza y la Reina. Será nuestro fin ―añadió en voz baja, un poco preocupado.

Vasile soltó un bufido de molestia: ― No sea tan pesimista señor ―dijo, con un tono alentador―. A los lugares donde hemos ido, todos los que nos han enfrentado murieron, y vencer a la Reina es prácticamente imposible.

El de smoking sonrió levemente. Después regresó su vista al mar, dio algunos pasos y llegó al rompiente de las olas. Allí, de su espalda y con algunos chasquidos, se extendieron dos alas de piel parda, de dos metros cada una y parecidas a las de un murciélago. De las espaldas del resto del grupo también surgieron alas de similar forma, de distintos tamaños y colores.

― Vámonos ―ordenó con voz fuerte―. Volaremos en línea recta hasta que veamos una gran ciudad. Esa es Shimonoseki ―miró a Doru―. Tú, ve con la Reina e intenta reunirte lo más rápido con nosotros.

― Sí capitán ―respondió Doru.

El líder y el resto de los seres dieron un salto. Con ese impulso, comenzaron a batir sus alas ganando altura. Doru se dirigió hacia Bensan, mientras que el capitán y los otros hacia mar abierto, a Shimonoseki.

A encontrarse con el destino.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

***Este fanfic no es un UA (AU).  
**

***El número en el título indica que va a ser parte de una serie de historias. Espero que sea de su agrado porque me llevó bastante tiempo darle forma a la trama.  
**

***En cuanto a los acentos de los personajes secundarios los explicaré luego. Me gustaría saber si necesitan algunas correciones con las palabras, especialmente la porteña y la andaluza.  
**

**Glosario:  
**

**(1) Cimitarra: Sable usado por los pueblos musulmanes.  
**

**(2) Revólver: Arma de fuego corta, diferenciada de las semiautomáticas dado que utiliza un "barrilete" para almacenar las balas.  
**

**(3) S&W: Smith and Wesson, una famosa empresa estadounidense que manufactura armas y sus accesorios.  
**

**(4) Kilij: Variante de la cimitarra, usada por los turcos otomanos y, posteriormente, por los ejércitos de Europa del Este.  
**

**Gracias por leer.  
**


	2. Plans dans les ombres

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son mios**

* * *

**2. Plans dans les ombres  
**

**_(Planes en las sombras)_  
**

"_Tú no puedes ver lo que hay en las sombras, pero lo que ahí habita sí puede ver hasta esa pequeña arruga en tu cara"_

_**Lajos Salminem**_

Los ojos grises de Kisuke Urahara se movían rápidamente. Posado en una roca de su sótano especial de entrenamiento, estaba sentado en posición de indio y con su abanico cerrado, intentando concentrarse en los movimientos que había en la nube de polvo que se alzaba ante él.

Al disiparse un poco la pequeña tolvanera, se distinguían tres personas, al parecer en un combate de dos contra uno. Una figura alta y una pequeña daban lucha a otra de elevada estatura. Cuando la suciedad se disipó, Ichigo Kurosaki bloqueaba las arremetidas de los tenientes Renji Abarai y Rukia Kuchiki.

Los tres jóvenes habían cambiado en ciertos aspectos, hablando del tema físico. Los rostros de Ichigo y Renji adquirieron rasgos más maduros, dejando ese aspecto adolescente, además de unos cuantos centímetros extra en la estatura y más músculo. Ambos conservaban el mismo corte de cabello que hace seis años, excepto que Ichigo lo dejó un poco más largo, casi tocando su nuca. Rukia, en cambio, sólo aumentó unos centímetros en estatura pero su cuerpo resaltó un poco sus características femeninas. Además, tenía un nuevo corte de pelo, llegando éste casi a tocar sus hombros y su característico mechón cayéndole por la frente.

Al interceptar el último ataque por parte de ambos y desplazarlos hacia atrás, Ichigo observó como Renji y Rukia usaron el shunpo y se apartaron hacia lados distintos. Dirigió su vista a todas direcciones y, más por acción del instinto que de razón, cubrió su lado izquierdo con Zangetsu para interceptar el fuerte golpe de Zabimaru.

― Muy bien Ichigo ―dijo Renji, trabando un poco más su zanpakuto con la de Kurosaki―, no te has oxidado después del todo ¿Hay muchos Huecos en Tokio o sólo es la suerte de hoy? ―preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ichigo imprimió un poco más de fuerza a Zangetsu, empujando a Renji una mínima distancia: ― Tokio tiene bastantes con que entretenerse ―respondió, sonriendo―, hay unos patéticos y otros muy fuertes.

Renji se recargó más en su zanpakuto: ― Pues parece que sólo te encuentras con los patéticos, y no han sido de mucha ayuda ―atacó verbalmente y, dando un salto hacia atrás, se libró del choque de espadas y tomó posición de guardia― Aparentemente te los encuentras solitarios y no en grupo ―agregó.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―cuestionó Ichigo, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de razonar el argumento de Renji, pues apenas logró bloquear el ataque lateral de Sode no Shirayuki.

― Renji tiene razón ―dijo Rukia, con un tono un poco burlón y poniendo fuerza en su zanpakuto trabada―, parece que en Tokio hay muchos Huecos solos.

Ichigo deshizo el cruce de espadas. Estaba un poco molesto de que sus amigos consideraban que ya estaba perdiendo fuerza al mudarse a Tokio a estudiar medicina. Si bien defendía a las personas lo más que podía, decidió hacer algo más y estudiar esa carrera, no por seguir los pasos de Isshin, sino para proteger más gente de invisibles y, posiblemente, mortales ataques que no podían pelearse con Zangetsu.

Adoptando una posición de guardia, Ichigo apenas pudo ver cuando Renji y Rukia volvieron a atacar, esta vez los dos a la vez. Por lo que el joven de pelo naranja decidió reaccionar.

― ¡Gestsuga Tensho! ―exclamó, soltando el fuerte ataque hacia los tenientes.

Rukia logró esquivarlo sin daño alguno y, con ayuda del shumpo, se posó en una piedra a espaldas de Ichigo. Renji tuvo menos suerte, ya que le pasó rozando el brazo izquierdo, pero aún así consiguió esquivarlo y llegar al lado de la chica.

― Parece que Ichigo ya se puso serio ―dijo Rukia con ese fastidioso tono meloso―. Entonces ―normalizó su voz y miró a Renji― nosotros también. Baila, Sode no Shirayuki ― activó su shikai.

Renji la imitó: ― ¡Aúlla, Zabimaru!

Con los shikais activos, Renji fue el primero en atacar a Ichigo. La seccionada zanpakuto se lanzó hacia el de cabello naranja. Éste la esquivó, provocando que la espada chocara contra el suelo, dándole tiempo a Kurosaki de preparar su ataque.

― ¡Getsuga …

― Segunda Danza: ¡Hakuren!

Ichigo apenas pudo ver la a gran onda de hielo e inmediatamente usó shumpo. Ágilmente iba de roca en roca, tratando de evitar el contacto con la blanca y fría ola. Al ver que el ataque aumentaba en velocidad y parecía cubrirlo, Ichigo dio un salto a la izquierda, justo a tiempo antes de que Hakuren arremetiera con fuerza.

Cuando se paró en una roca, Ichigo respiró un poco pero sintió algo raro que provenía de los pies. Los sentía adormecidos, casi como si no los sintiera. Bajó su vista y vio que el ataque de Rukia lo había alcanzado, congelándole sus extremidades en una gruesa capa de hielo. Intentó moverlos, pero la quemante sensación lo impedía.

Al pensar en ideas para liberarse, Rukia y Renji saltaron hacia donde estaba él, cada uno por distinto lado. Ichigo empezó a poner en marcha la primera idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza: usar a Zangetsu de picahielo.

Kurosaki comenzó a dar fuertes y rápidos golpes al hielo, intentando romper el suficiente para poder mover los pies. Aun en el aire, Renji lanzó a Zabimaru y Rukia se preparó para darle un corte. Ichigo comenzó a destrozar el hielo más rápido, pero ambos tenientes no iban a esperarlo, así que no le quedó de otra opción.

― ¡BANKAI! ― invocó en voz alta, casi gritando.

La fuerte onda de presión espiritual quebró el hielo que lo aprisionaba, repelió a Zabimaru hacia Renji y mandó a Rukia volando vario metros hacia atrás, aterrizando en un sitio que Hakuren congeló.

Urahara se acercó poco a poco hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes: ― Muy bien, muy bien ―dijo jovialmente y sonriendo―, eso sería todo por hoy. Ichigo ―se dirigió al de pelo naranja― todavía tienes problemas al ubicar a tu enemigo, concéntrate más. Renji ―miró al pelirrojo―, necesitas balancear fuerza y velocidad en el Zanjutsu, pero mejoraste con tu shikai. Y Rukia ―movió su vista a la chica que se reunía con ellos, ilesa del lanzamiento que provocó la presión espiritual de Ichigo― me sigues impresionando, aunque la próxima vez vas a ayudar a Ururu y Jinta a limpiar el sótano ―apuntó hacia las estructuras de hielo.

― Ichigo tuvo la culpa ―replicó Rukia, señalando al chico. Éste sólo puso cara de sorpresa, para luego fruncir marcadamente el ceño.

Urahara hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, ahogando toda réplica de Ichigo: ― Ya, ya, no comiencen otra de sus peleas de niños. Los tres estuvieron muy bien, con algunos detalles claro ―comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Los otros tres lo imitaron.

― Ya ves idiota, por tu culpa casi me regañan ―dijo Rukia en voz alta, apuntando a Ichigo.

El aludido se detuvo: ― ¡¿Mi culpa?! ―se señaló a sí mismo―. Pero que dices enana loca. En primer lugar debiste pensar en usar ese ataque, sólo era entrenamiento no tenías que… ―fue interrumpido por un certero golpe a uno de sus costados.

― Los entrenamientos no deben tomarse a la ligera, tarado ―argumentó Rukia. Ichigo la observó frotándose su costado golpeado―. No sabes lo que el enemigo hará, así que prepárate para lo impredecible.

― Maldita ―susurró Ichigo, con un poco de dolor.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron discutiendo acerca de la importancia de entrenar bien. En todo su camino, del sótano a la tienda, lo único que se escuchaban eran palabras e insultos de Ichigo y Rukia. Urahara estaba tranquilo, tomando la discusión del par como si fuera el escándalo de guacamayos enojados. Renji oía con una cara de total fastidio. Siempre era lo mismo, no importara cuantas veces se vieran o el tiempo que uno se ausentara del lado del otro, nunca perdían la ocasión de provocarse e iniciar un pleito como niños de seis años. El pelirrojo, para no explotar y aplacar a ese par, pensaba en aquella persona que visitó hace algunas semanas y le traía un poco de serenidad.

Urahara les abrió la puerta, permitiéndoles pasar a los segadores al exterior: ― Ya tranquilos, silencio por favor ―pidió de una forma serena a Ichigo y Rukia. Éstos se callaron, más por fuerza que por ganas―. Que no ven que van a hacer enfadar Yoruichi y si se enoja ya no está de ánimo en la noche ―agregó, con una sonrisa pícara.

― Pervertido ―dijo Ichigo en voz baja.

― Todo hombre tiene necesidades, Kurosaki ―se defendió Urahara, sonriendo detrás de su abanico―. Algún día las sentirás ―y fijó su vista en Rukia.

Ichigo miró a la chica, quien estaba a su lado, y ésta a él. No pasó ni diez segundos para que se separaran de un salto, como si se fueran a contagiar algo mortal el uno al otro, y totalmente sonrojados.

― ¡Pero que cosas dices Urahara! ―le reprocharon los dos, gritando.

Kisuke soltó una carcajada: ― Vaya, todavía son un par de santurrones ―dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Renji. Él asintió―. Bueno ―alzó la voz para llamar la atención de Ichigo y Rukia, que estaban comenzando otra discusión acerca de lo poco atractivo que era él y de lo plana que era ella―, los veré en tres días para seguir su entrenamiento. Que estén bien ―se despidió jovialmente agitando su mano e ingresó en su tienda, cerrando la puerta.

Ichigo, Renji y Rukia se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos, planeando sus siguientes movimientos. La cálida noche, que no tenía más de media hora, cubría Karakura con la ayuda de las estrellas y el claro de luna llena, dando una buena iluminación.

― Pues yo también me voy ―dijo Renji, rompiendo el silencio― Nos vemos Ichigo, Rukia ―saltó al techo de la tienda de Urahara y, con ágiles saltos, fue trepando los edificios hasta llegar a la azotea y se perdió de la vista de la pelinegra y del de pelo naranja.

― Adiós Renji, nos vemos ―gritó Rukia, con ayuda de sus manos para hacer eco.

― Adiós ―fue la despedida de Ichigo― Rukia, vámonos a casa. Yuzu debe estar esperando, el viejo haciendo teatro y Karin intentándolo matar ―agregó, comenzando a caminar.

― Claro ―asintió Rukia, emparejándose al paso de Ichigo―. Oye Ichigo, ¿qué crees que haya hecho Yuzu para la cena? ―preguntó, mirando al chico.

― Creo que onigris(1) con pepinos ―respondió el de pelo naranja, con su vista en el camino― aunque el viejo se estaba quejando por… ―se cortó, ya que sintió una imprevista rápida ráfaga de aire

A cincuenta metros se encontraba Rukia agitando su mano derecha: ― A que no me alcanzas ―le retó, desapareciendo con shumpo.

Ichigo se quedó un poco atónito, pero después reaccionó: ― ¡Condenada enana! ―gritó, desvaneciéndose con shumpo para intentar alcanzarla.

* * *

Adentro de su tienda, en su habitación bien iluminada, Urahara estaba sentado leyendo. A su alrededor, varios libros de diversos tamaños y papeles estaban desperdigados. Yoruichi, en forma de gato, caminó con cuidado de no manchar alguna hoja y tomó asiento a su lado

― ¿Cómo te fue con su entrenamiento, Kisuke? ―preguntó, estirando sus patas delanteras.

― Bien, nada del otro mundo, aunque he de admitir que han mejorado mucho ―respondió el hombre, sin quitarle la vista al libro.

― ¿Les comentaste algo de lo que te dijo Yamamoto? ―cuestionó, fijando su vista en el tendero.

Urahara la miró: ― No, aun no ―contestó, cerrando el libro―. Yamamoto pidió que no les contara nada hasta tener bien seguros los detalles. Desgraciadamente ―agitó un poco el impreso―, no hay mucha información en los libros y lo que conseguí gracias a Mayuri ―señaló su desorden de papel― tampoco ayuda. Creo que la Sociedad de Almas no capturó datos acerca de esta amenaza ―se llevó su mano izquierda a la barbilla y se rascó un poco―. Pero creo saber donde hallar algo.

― ¿Dónde? ―interrogó Yoruichi.

Urahara sonrió de medio lado: ― Lo sabrás pronto ―respondió―, aunque creo que necesitaremos esto ―y extendió dos carpetitas de cuero azul oscuro en la que se podían leer con caracteres dorados _Pasaporte: Japón_.

* * *

― ¡Gané! ―exclamó Rukia triunfante, enfrente de la entrada a la casa Kurosaki.

― Enana tramposa ―murmuró Ichigo, sacando sus llaves de entre su hakama.

Al momento de quitar el seguro a la puerta y abrirla, una persona se acercó corriendo a darles la bienvenida muy a su manera.

― ¡Bienvenido a casa, estúpido hijo! ―saludó Isshin, saltando y preparando una patada de recepción.

Ichigo y Rukia se agacharon, dejando que Isshin aterrizara en el exterior: ― Hola viejo ―y azotó la puerta, dejando a su padre afuera.

― Hola Ichigo, hola Rukia ―saludó Yuzu, con un tazón de arroz al vapor en sus brazos. Ya era toda una joven de diecinueve años, al igual que su melliza―, ¿dónde esta papá? ―preguntó al percatarse de la repentina ausencia de su progenitor.

― Hola Yuzu ―le devolvió el saludo el joven―, el viejo está afuera. No te preocupes, enseguida se cuela por una ventana ―se dirigió al piso de arriba por su cuerpo.

― Hola Ichigo, hola Rukia ―saludó Karin desde el sofá de la sala, donde estaba viendo la televisión―, ¿qué tal les fue con Urahara? ―preguntó, cambiando de canal en canal.

― Hola Karin ―le devolvió el saludo Rukia― Bien, seguimos mejorando poquito en poquito ―respondió Rukia, dirigiéndose a su cuarto por su gigai.

― Sin novedades, aunque Rukia esta vez casi congela todo su sótano ―complementó Ichigo ya en el piso de abajo, sentándose en la mesa. Un "Te oí" de la planta de arriba se escuchó.

Karin volvió su atención a la televisión. Como no había nada interesante que ver, dejó las noticias.

― _…Mil muertes más por esta enfermedad en Sendai. Las autoridades están implementando todas las medidas de sanidad posibles, ya que los antibióticos no parecen disminuir el problema. Se ha impuesto una cuarentena a la ciudad, nadie con los síntomas anteriormente descritos puede salir_ ―el conductor terminó la nota― _En noticias más agradables, el masivo éxodo de gaviotas que se registró en Shimonoseki desde ayer sigue dando un espectáculo. Los ornitólogos aun no se explican que lo puede causar. Vamos con Kato Nakamura a Shimonoseki, adelante Kato_ ―y la imagen cambió al puerto de Shimonoseki, donde cientos de gaviotas se alejaban de la ciudad.

El corresponsal apareció en pantalla: ― _Gracias Horuhe, como puedes ver muchas gaviotas al parecer ya no consideran a Shimonoseki su hogar. Entre ayer y hoy cerca de tres mil gaviotas_…

Karin dejó de prestarle atención a lo que decía el corresponsal. Había notado algo entre todo el tumulto que causaban las gaviotas. Debajo de las aves, había un Hueco.

La pelinegra se concentró más en la criatura. Parecía que quería atrapar a alguna gaviota, ya que corría debajo de ellas. Pero Karin se centró más y no le notó actitud agresiva o de caza hacia las aves. El Hueco estaba siguiendo el camino de las gaviotas, mostrando un comportamiento de huida.

Karin se asombró un poco, pues de repente había muchísimos Huecos que imitaban a las gaviotas. Dedujo que había algo en Shimonoseki tan poderoso o tan malo que hacía huir a los animales y a los Huecos.

― Karin, a cenar ―la llamó su hermana, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

La pelinegra apagó la tele y se dirigió a la mesa, con el estómago gruñéndole un poco. Sacar hipótesis da mucha hambre.

* * *

En un callejón de Sendai, un hombre vagabundo y de harapientos ropajes se arrastraba moribundo. Con la cabeza agachada, avanzaba con sus codos. Los ruidos que producía al respirar, como gorgoritos, indicaban que sus pulmones se llenaron con algún líquido muy espeso. Se detuvo por un instante cerca de un contenedor de basura para toser. Una tos bastante dolorosa, en la cual sentía sacar las vísceras con cada expectoración. Pero lo que salía de su boca y nariz no era una secreción normal que indicara un problema respiratorio cualquiera, este exudado era espeso y de color rojo oscuro con motas verde amarillo. Los jadeos del hombre comenzaron a aumentar en intensidad y profundidad, impidiéndole inhalar aire. Se arrodilló y llevó sus manos a la garganta, y con un último jadeo se desplomó, impactando su cara en el suelo.

De las sombras del callejón, tres figuras se acercaron al cuerpo y lo rodearon. Una, con la ayuda de su pie, le dio la vuelta. El hombre tenía los ojos exageradamente abiertos y su nariz y boca llenas de ese líquido espeso.

― Este pelado tardó en quebrarse ―dijo una voz de mujer norteña mexicana, y la mujer se agachó para picarle la cara muy fuerte con el cañón de un revólver.

― Illa, no arruinéis más el cuerpo ―le recriminó otra fémina de voz andaluza, tocándole un hombro―. Observa que el pobre ya está maltratao, no servirá de tapa(2) con tanto morete (3).

― Recordá, che ―se unió otra mujer de voz porteña argentina― con la comida no se juega. Además, hay que hacer esa magia antes de que llegue alguien a preguntar por el muerto.

Las otras dos asintieron. Cada quien se llevó una mano a su frente y la otra a la garganta, e inmediatamente una tenue luz, de color azul muy pálido comenzó a brillar en donde posaron sus manos. Se mantuvieron así unos pocos segundos, con los ojos cerrados en señal de concentración.

Al pasar ese hechizo, la de pelo rosa habló: ― Pues espero que esta chingadera funcione ―opinó, acomodándose el sombrero―. Si no, quien sabe que putos haré.

― Tranquila ―la calmó la del vestido victoriano―. Mira, aquí viene tu prueba y trata de no dejarle minao los sesos con plomo.

En la salida del callejón llegó un hombre. De mediana estatura delgado y pelo negro, corto y lacio, vistiendo con un kimono blanco. Tenía el aspecto de un japonés normal, pero conforme fue acercándose al cadáver, ciertas características lo descartaron como humano.

El ser se detuvo al sentirse observado por las tres mujeres. Ellas pudieron apreciar sus ojos totalmente negros, incluida la esclerótica(4), y, como sonrió marcadamente, también observaron sus dientes, puntiagudos y, seguramente, afilados.

― Hola huerco ―saludó la de aspecto vaquero.

― Buenas noches, señoritas ―respondió el hombre con una voz chillona, inclinándose levemente―. Si me disculpan, no he comido nada en seis años, ¿me permiten? ―pidió amable, señalando el cadáver.

― Atáscate, por mi no hay problema ―contestó la de pelo rosa. El hombre se inclinó ante el cuerpo y le propinó una feroz mordida en el hombro, arrancándole un buen pedazo.

Después de darle dos mordidas más, el ser se detuvo. La pelinegra aprovechó el momento: ― Jikininki(5) ―dijo, acaparando su atención―, sólo queremos preguntarte algo, tío. No te interrumpiremos mucho tiempo ―le hizo una seña a la del kimono.

La de pelo lila sacó una hoja de entre su kimono: ― ¿Vos sabés dónde podemos encontrar a este boludo? ―cuestionó, extendiéndole la hoja.

El jikininki se limpió la sangre, tomó la hoja y la leyó: ― Por supuesto ―contestó sonriendo, mostrando su temible dentadura―, aunque el viaje para allá es un poco largo. En el camino pueden pedir indicaciones, pero ―le arrancó el pulgar izquierdo al cuerpo― tendrán que ofrecer buenos regalos si quieren información. Así son las cosas en Japón ―y comenzó a masticar el dedo.

― ¿Cuánto nos tardaremos? ―preguntó la dueña de los revólvers.

― Aproximadamente dos días a pie, si llevan buen paso ―respondió el espíritu, arrancando la uña del pulgar y devolviéndole la hoja a la portadora de la katana―. Pero es muy seguro que se tarden más de tres días. Hay muchos obstáculos que estarían interesados en eliminarlas.

― ¿Cómo que peligros nos podemos encontrar? ―interrogó la de la cimitarra.

El jikininki arrancó otro dedo: ― Principalmente segadores de almas ―contestó y frunció el ceño―. Esos malditos que no nos dejan vivir en paz, juzgando a todos según su albedrío de mierda ―agregó enojado.

― ¿Y podés decirnos el nombre del lugar al cual tenemos que ir? ―preguntó la del kimono.

El espíritu juntó sus palmas: ― Es una ciudad cerca de Tokio ―respondió, dando unos cuantos pasos a las mujeres―. Abundante en fantasmas y otros seres, para nosotros es conocida como la Ciudad Espíritu. Para los humanos es conocida ―acercó su rostro al de ellas, mostrando sus afilada sonrisa― como Karakura.

* * *

La niebla nocturna cubría la ciudad de Shimonoseki, dándole un aspecto un poco espectral. En un conjunto de casas junto al mar, la ausencia de aves marinas provocaba un silencio perturbador y sumado con la niebla, elaboraban un ambiente perfecto de suspenso, como si alguien estuviera oculto en algún lado, planeando una emboscada para el pobre desafortunado que se cruzara en su rango de ataque.

En el tejado de una de las casas, dos figuras se encontraban sentadas. Al desplazarse un poco la niebla e iluminarse el lugar, se apreciaron mejor. Una era el hombre del smoking, quien tenía sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la mirada fija en el cielo, dando la apariencia de esperar algo o a alguien. La otra, ocupando su lugar en posición de indio, pertenecía a un hombre delgadísimo, bajo y de pelo verde oscuro tan largo que le cubría el rostro. Vestía una playera amarilla y unos pantalones deportivos de lona marrón oscuro, además de que parecía estar empuñando algo con su mano derecha.

― ¿Está seguro capitán? ―rompió el silencio el de pelo verde, con una voz rasposa mirando en todas direcciones.

El del smoking movió la cabeza levemente, mirando al otro: ― Por supuesto ―fue su seca respuesta, y volvió a enfocar su vista al cielo.

El de corta estatura bufó cansado: ― Ya llevamos cuatro horas esperándolo, ¿no cree qué esté perdido o lo hayan matado en el camino? ―preguntó.

― No, él tiene una ubicación espacial excelente y es demasiado rápido para que otras criaturas y espíritus lo capturen y maten ―contestó el capitán. Se levantó de su lugar y miró al del pelo verde―. De hecho, Kyuke, ya está por llegar ―señaló el cielo y el otro enfocó su vista hacia el punto indicado.

A una altura aproximada de trescientos metros y a quinientos de distancia desde donde ellos se encontraban, una figuraba se acercaba volando con buena velocidad. Dos minutos después de que lo divisaron, Doru estaba aterrizando junto a ellos, plantando primero sus pies en el tejado y plegando sus alas negras manchadas de puntos blancos. Entre sus brazos cargaba una caja de cartón mediana.

― Tardaste Doru ―señaló el de smoking con voz suave.

El aludido se arrodilló: ― Lo siento capitán, me entretuve un poco. La Reina no me dejó salir del castillo después que le di la noticia. Le envía esto de su parte ―le tendió la caja.

El capitán la tomó: ― Levántate Doru ―el joven se incorporó, mientras el líder abría la caja, sacando una gorda botella de vidrio de aproximadamente tres galones, observándola detenidamente. Ésta contenía un líquido de color amarillo, parecido a la orina―. Vaya, muchas gracias. La Reina, al parecer, sabía que ya se estaban terminando nuestras reservas. Con esto alcanzará para encargarnos de los yakuza.

― Señor ―llamó Doru― también tardé porque la Demente supo que ya estaba usted en Japón, así que le pidió de favor que si le podíamos conseguir algunas cosas ―del bolsillo de su camisa sacó una hoja bien doblada.

El capitán guardó la botella en la caja y se la pasó al de pelo verde. Tomó la hoja, la desdobló y comenzó a leerla. Después de unos segundos miró al que cargaba la caja: ― Kyuke, ¿sabes donde podemos encontrar esto? ―preguntó, extendiéndole el papel.

El aludido dejó la caja en el tejado, tomó la hoja y le dio una rápida lectura: ― Claro que sí ―respondió con un tono alegre y siniestro a la vez―. Todo esto lo podemos capturar en la Ciudad Espíritu, mejor conocida como Karakura.

― ¿Y cuanto tardamos en llegar allá? ―interrogó el de smoking

― Doce horas volando sin parar, capitán ―contestó Kyuke.

El capitán sonrió un poco: ― Bueno, después conseguiremos lo de la Demente. Primero hay que convencer a los yakuza ―le dio la espalda a los otros dos y caminó hasta quedar por arriba de la entrada principal de la casa―. Les repartiré suficiente cantidad ―se volteó a mirarlos y señaló a la caja―, para facilitar su tarea, usen la ración exacta y si se resisten ya saben que hacer ―Doru sonrió perversamente y Kyuke soltó una risilla perturbadora―. Después de que terminemos la persuasión, nos reuniremos en Karakura ¿entendido?

― Si señor ―respondieron a la vez Doru y Kyuke.

El de smoking estornudó: ― Tendré que repetirles el mensaje a los otros ―dijo, más para sí mismo que a los otros― Oye Doru, ¿ya comiste? ―preguntó.

― No capitán, todavía no ―respondió el aludido.

El capitán soltó una risa suave: ― Kyuke ―llamó al otro, captando su atención―, ya sabes que hacer.

El de pelo verde asintió y tomó lo que estaba empuñando hace rato. Era una vara de hierro, de ocho metros de largo y terminada en un extremo con un enorme garfio. Caminó hasta quedar por encima de la entrada principal de la casa y se arrodilló, esperando.

El capitán y Doru observaron. Cinco minutos después de que Kyuke adoptara esa postura, una persona comenzó a acercarse a la casa. Era un joven, de aproximadamente diecisiete años. Traía consigo dos bolsas de papel, llenas de víveres. Se detuvo en la entrada y comenzó a buscar sus llaves.

Kyuke, en un movimiento rápido y silencioso, bajó la vara hasta que el garfio quedó posicionado en el costado derecho del adolescente, acercando lentamente la punta a la quijada.

El joven encontró sus llaves, pero una sensación incómoda hizo que girara la cabeza un poco hacia su derecha.

El de pelo verde, al tener su objetivo en posición, jaló con fuerza.

Las bolsas cayeron al suelo, desperdigando su contenido en la entrada de la casa.

* * *

**Notas del autor:  
**

***A mi parecer, Karin y Yuzu ya sabrían lo suficiente de que su hermano es un segador después de mucho tiempo, especialmente Karin. Por eso se portan normal con Ichigo en su forma segadora.  
**

**Glosario:**

**(1) Onigris: Bolas de arroz  
**

**(2) Tapa: En España, es un aperitivo que se sirve con bebida. En México su equivalente es la botana y en Argentina la picada.  
**

**(3) Morete: Moretones, hematomas en la piel.  
**

**(4) Esclerótica: Tejido conectivo del globo ocular. Es la parte blanca del ojo.  
**

**(5) Jikininki: Espíritu necrófago (que come cadáveres) del folklor japonés.  
**

**Gracias por leer  
**


	3. Signaux avant l'arrivée

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son mios  
**

* * *

**3. Signaux avant l'arrivée**

**_(Señales antes de la llegada)_  
**

"_Si conoces bien tu entorno, sabrás cuando está presente el enemigo"_

_**Bernardo García López**_

Ichigo se incorporó lentamente en su cama y se rascó la nuca, extrañado. Esa mañana era demasiado normal y tranquila, cosa extraña en su peculiar hogar.

Había tres factores en la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki que siempre lograban sacarlo de su cama en las mañanas y decir que tuvo un despertar común y corriente. El primero, el molesto ruido del despertador, objeto que se había vuelto esencial durante su estancia en la universidad; segundo, la incómoda sensación de los rayos del sol en la cara, que simplemente solucionaba tapándose con la almohada pero sacrificaba su comodidad; y el último, su padre con la particular forma de darle los buenos días.

Sin embargo, esa mañana sólo dos de esos factores le quitaron el sueño. El despertador sonó con su molesto ruido a las siete en punto y los rayos del sol hicieron su fastidioso trabajo, pero Isshin no apareció en el momento que el aparatito comenzó con su labor.

Apagó el despertador, bajó los pies al piso y bostezó un poco. Le dio un vistazo cuidadoso a su habitación y a la ventana, esperando la aparición de su padre, pero la única novedad en su cuarto era un pedazo de papel en su escritorio. En él estaba escrita una nota, acompañada de deformes dibujos:

_Ichigo:_

_Salí a patrullar un rato y a buscar a Urahara. Iba a molestarte, pero Yuzu me contó que no dormías bien en la universidad, por lo que decidí dejarte más tiempo en tu cama, perezoso._

_Rukia_

― Bueno, al menos sé donde está la enana ―dijo Ichigo, para sí mismo. Dejó la nota y comenzó a cambiarse, sin bajar la guardia de un "Hola hijo, ¿dormiste bien?" de Isshin. Con una playera blanca y un pantalón café claro, bajó a desayunar.

Al descender a la planta baja, encontró la respuesta de la falta de saludo de Isshin. Su padre se encontraba hablando por teléfono, mientras que Yuzu preparaba hot cakes, tarareando muy feliz una canción conocida, y Karin miraba las noticias matutinas, demasiado atenta para tratarse de ella.

― Pero señor Yoshida, sólo a las once tengo libre ―le dijo el médico a la persona al otro lado de la línea, un poco cansado―. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, venga a las nueve y si no hay nadie más lo atiendo…Muy bien, nos vemos ―colgó y miró a Ichigo―. La gente está paranoica con algo que está pasando en Sendai, hoy tengo casi treinta citas. Así que me vas a tener que ayudar.

Ichigo asintió: ― De acuerdo viejo ―y se dirigió a la mesa.

― Ah, por cierto ―lo llamó su padre.

― ¿Qué cos…? ―respondió Ichigo, interrumpiendo sus pasos y dándose la vuelta. Pero algo cortó la pregunta del chico. Una repentina y dolorosa sorpresa.

El puño de Isshin se plantó en el rostro del joven, dejándolo en el piso, muy malhumorado: ― Buenos días ―dijo el hombre pelinegro caminando a la mesa, pasando al lado de Ichigo. El de pelo naranja refunfuñaba improperios contra su padre, ya más tarde se encargaría de devolverle el saludo.

Al menos, ya pudo decir que el comienzo de su mañana era normal.

* * *

La hora matutina que trascurría en ese momento en Karakura era un poco ajetreada. Pese a ser verano y los estudiantes estuvieran de vacaciones, eso no impedía que algunos puñados de gente se dirigieran a sus trabajos en grandes edificios de oficinas o pequeños establecimientos para vender comida u objetos variados. También había algunos niños que, de la compañía de sus padres, iban en camino a cursos y talleres de verano, algunos con mucho ánimo, otros un poco desganados. Toda esa actividad humana estaba siendo vigilada por los atentos ojos violáceos de un espíritu.

Rukia, en su forma de segadora, estaba en lo alto de un poste de energía, observando Karakura y a sus siempre activos habitantes. Usó una mano para cubrir su vista de la luz, ya que los rayos del sol eran fuertes, y eso que eran las ocho de la mañana. Esto provocaba el incómodo y acelerado aumento de la temperatura ambiental, cosa que no le agradaba mucho. Si quería cubrir su vigilancia por la ciudad tenía que darse prisa, a medio día la temperatura sería insoportable, aunque primero tenía que pasar con Urahara.

Saltando del poste a un techo, y de ahí a otros, fue desplazándose hasta llegar a la tienda del sombrero. La puerta estaba cerrada, pese a que Urahara abría temprano para estar dispuesto a atender a los segadores que necesitaran alguna chuchería espiritual.

― Hola ―llamó la pelinegra, tocando la puerta― ¿Urahara, estás ahí? ―preguntó a la nada, con voz fuerte.

Un joven pelirrojo y con cara de pocos amigos se asomó: ― El jefe no está ―respondió Jinta, con un tono algo altanero― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó con el mismo modo de voz.

Rukia frunció un poco el ceño, por la actitud del joven: ― Sólo iba a preguntar algunas cosas ―dijo, cruzándose de brazos―, se un poco más educado, mocoso insolente.

Jinta iba a replicar, pero fue jalado al interior de la tienda, y se oyó el desorden de cosas que se caían. A continuación, la enorme figura de Tessai apareció en la puerta.

El gigante hizo una reverencia: ― Le ofrezco una disculpa por el comportamiento de Jinta, teniente Kuchiki ―se eximió el hombre―. Aunque tiene razón, el jefe no se encuentra en estos momentos, salió fuera del país, tenía asuntos de suma importancia que atender ―agregó.

― ¿Fuera de Japón? ―repitió Rukia, interrogante e incrédula a la vez― Vaya, entonces si debe ser algo bastante crucial, ¿sabes cuánto va a tardar? ―preguntó.

Tessai sacó un pedazo de papel de su delantal: ― Aproximadamente tres días ―respondió, guardándose de nuevo el fragmento―, pero no me contó su destino. Dijo que era secreto ―murmuró.

Rukia torció un poco la boca: ― Bueno, tendré que darme una vuelta después ―dijo, acomodándose un poco sus guantes―. Nos vemos ―se despidió, haciendo una reverencia.

Tessai también se inclinó: ― Hasta luego teniente, que tenga un buen día ―y cerró la puerta.

Rukia se dio la vuelta y, como hizo Renji la noche anterior, saltó al techo de la casa de Urahara y de allí, con varios saltos más, a la azotea de un edificio cercano. Al llegar a ese lugar comenzó a desplazarse por las altas construcciones, buscando pobres almas que necesitaran el entierro o Huecos rondando la ciudad.

Después de quince minutos de saltar de edificio en edificio vio algo inusual. Escondido en un callejón, un enorme y robusto Hueco, de diez metros de alto estaba acurrucado en el pequeño espacio de las dos construcciones. Rukia bajó al nivel del suelo, dispuesta a eliminarlo. Desenfundó a Sode no Shirayuki y se preparó para la arremetida del ser.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó. Rukia observó que algo andaba mal en el comportamiento del Hueco. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y tenía oculto su óseo rostro entre sus brazos. No daba seña alguna de iniciar una pelea.

― ¡Hey, Hueco! ―llamó Rukia, tomando posición de guardia.

El aludido se volteó muy lentamente y la observó. Inmediatamente emitió el característico grito de los Huecos y se lanzó contra Rukia. Ella estaba lista, preparada para rebanarle la cara al monstruo en caso de una embestida. El ser impactó en el suelo de forma estruendosa, levantando una inmensa nube de polvo

Sin embargo, Rukia no pudo darle un corte al Hueco, ya que nunca llegó a arremeterla. En su lugar, cuando tuvo mejor visibilidad, el monstruo estaba postrado, tocándole los pies con sus gruesas manos. Lentamente, levantó su cara y sus amarillas orbes hicieron contacto con las de Rukia.

― Por favor segadora ―suplicó el ser, jalando con un dedo el hakama de la chica. Rukia se asombró por el tono que uso el Hueco―, mátame.

* * *

― Inhale ―pidió Ichigo al paciente. Éste obedeció, jalando aire a sus pulmones.

Tanto el médico como el paciente se encontraban en un espacio pequeño, adjunto al consultorio de Isshin. Un cuartito con los objetos indispensables para las consultas normales: una cama de inspección, un escritorio, un lavamanos, una estantería con medicamentos inyectables y para casos de extrema urgencia, tres sillas y varios botes de basura, en los cuales se desechaban desde residuos normales hasta los que representan amenaza biológica.

El joven de pelo naranja movió la campana del estetoscopio(1) a la parte media de la espalda desnuda, donde estaba el último lóbulo del pulmón derecho. Escuchó el paso del aire sin obstáculos, como un silbido, indicando que el paciente se encontraba sano de sus vías respiratorias.

― No se oye nada anormal, señor Yoshida ―dijo Ichigo, retirándose las olivas(2) de sus oídos y colgándose al cuello el estetoscopio―, aunque si le voy a dar algo para la irritación de garganta ―agregó, caminando a su escritorio y tomando un bloc de recetas de Isshin.

― ¿Pero no tengo nada de lo de Sendai, verdad? ―preguntó temeroso el hombre robusto y de pelo castaño, acomodándose su ropa.

Ichigo estaba escribiendo los medicamentos: ― No, al parecer ―contestó, sin apartar la vista de la receta―, pero si presenta alguno de los síntomas no dude en venir ―arrancó el papel del bloc y se lo entregó al hombre―. Pase con mi padre para que le firme la receta.

El señor Yoshida tomó el papel: ― ¿Y por qué no la firma usted, doctor? ―cuestionó educadamente.

Ichigo juntó sus manos: ― Porque nada más me falta el título ―respondió sereno―. Si la firmo yo, la receta no es válida y no pueden venderle la medicina.

El hombre se levantó: ― Pues muchas gracias doctor ―le tendió la mano.

El de pelo naranja la estrechó: ― No hay de que señor ―y lo acompañó a la salida del consultorio, con la lista de sus pacientes en la mano derecha.

Al salir el señor Yoshida, Ichigó echó un vistazo a la sala de espera. El pequeño espacio estaba totalmente lleno y en el exterior de la clínica había más gente esperando. Ichigo resopló suavemente, ya que ese día sería muy largo.

― ¡Hola Ichigo! ―saludó una mujer de pelo naranja oscuro, ojos grises y escultural figura, que portaba un vestido blanco con algunos bordes azul claro.

― Hola Orihime ―le devolvió el saludo el joven― ¿Vienes a consulta? ―preguntó, dándole un vistazo a la lista.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza: ― Sí, pero con tu papá ―respondió―. Quiero que me revise, ya que hace dos días estuve en Sendai de vacaciones y con esto que esta pasando es mejor prevenirse ―agregó, sonriendo un poco y su cara cambió a una pensativa―. Además, si me enfermara ya no podría trabajar en la tienda y…

La chica comenzó a hablar de lo mal que le iría a su negocio de postres si ella cayera enferma. Ichigo escuchaba toda la plática, con una ceja levantada, al igual que la gente que esperaba consulta. Si bien el paso del tiempo había favorecido mucho a Orihime en cuanto a lo físico, definiendo su cuerpo en los estándares estéticos femeninos actuales, su mente todavía daba alguno que otro chispazo de delirio adolescente, dando como resultado una actitud inusualmente simpática en una joven de su edad.

Mientras la joven de pelo naranja seguía en su discurso, una persona, una mujer joven de pelo pardo claro y rondando los veinticinco años de edad, la cual estaba muy cerca de Ichigo y Orihime, tosió un poco y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Pero sintió algo muy raro en su extremidad después de toser, así que la observó. La miró con detenimiento y se asustó, ya que había algunos manchones de sangre en su palma, e inmediatamente sufrió un feroz ataque de tos acompañado de secreciones sanguinolentas, tan fuerte que la chica cayó al piso de rodillas por la intensidad de las expectoraciones e intentando inhalar un poco de aire. La gente, al mirar la repentina reacción de la joven, comenzó a salir de forma precipitada de la clínica, algunos gritando que la enfermedad de Sendai ya estaba en Karakura, provocando el miedo en los que estaban en el exterior.

Ichigo inmediatamente fue a socorrerla, interrumpiendo la plática de Orihime, y la sentó en la silla que la mujer de pelo pardo ocupaba antes de su ataque. Al incorporarse un poco, la joven jadeaba muy fuerte y tenía los ojos bastante abiertos.

Orihime miró a la mujer: ― ¿Ichigo, qué le ocurre? ―preguntó un poco temerosa, pensando que podría pasar por la misma situación.

― No lo sé, no estoy seguro ―respondió el joven, mirando a la de pelo naranja. Después regresó su vista a la fémina que estaba sentada―. ¿Hace cuánto comenzó a toser de esta manera? ―preguntó, con la formalidad distintiva de un médico.

La mujer se esforzó demasiado para respirar: ― En…este…mismo…instante ―respondió entre jadeos y con la mano derecha en su pecho.

― ¿Es usted de Sendai? ―cuestionó el de pelo naranja, con el mismo tono.

La joven hizo con la cabeza un movimiento de negación: ― Soy… de…Minamisoma ―contestó, casi sofocándose por la dificultad para inhalar aire.

― ¿Y ha estado en Sendai? ―interrogó Ichigo.

La de pelo pardo volvió a negar con su cabeza: ― Nunca… he ido… a Sendai ―pausó para respirar―. Llegué…a Karakura… ayer… ―tosió violentamente, escupiendo secreciones sanguinolentas con manchas verde amarillo.

A Ichigo no le gustó nada lo que vio. Esas mucosidades le indicaban que lo que atacaba su aparato respiratorio era tan agresivo que, al parecer, el tejido pulmonar era afectado en sólo cuestión de minutos.

La mujer empezó a jadear de una manera profunda, casi como si el aire de la sala de espera le fuera insuficiente para llenar sus pulmones. Se levantó de forma repentina de su asiento y casi cae de bruces, lo cual fue impedido por Ichigo, pero aún así, de forma lenta y apoyada del joven de pelo naranja, fue descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas.

Al hacer contacto con el suelo la joven agachó su cabeza y dejó de jadear. Ichigo pensó que ya se había estabilizado un poco, pero sintió como la mujer recargaba demasiado el peso en su pierna derecha. Esto le extrañó, y cuando intentó levantarla, la masa corporal de la joven aumentó considerablemente, por lo cual le revisó el pulso.

Nada, además de que su piel se sentía inusualmente fría. Ichigo se agachó y, con cuidado, la tomó de los hombros.

― Si me puede escuchar, mueva la cabeza ―pidió Ichigo, zarandeándola muy suave.

Pero no obtuvo repuesta. La joven mantenía su cabeza agachada y de una manera laxa(3). Cuando le levantó la cara y la observó mejor, Ichigo notó sus ojos bastante abiertos y un fino hilo de la secreción sanguinolenta escurriendo por el lado derecho de su boca.

La mujer, sin duda alguna, estaba muerta.

El joven de pelo naranja seguía observando. En sus estudios, nunca se encontró con casos de enfermedades respiratorias tan agresivas, esto era nuevo para él y, lamentablemente, no tuvo tiempo para hacer una adecuada historia clínica. Orihime notó como en el rostro de Ichigo la impotencia comenzaba a aparecer, así que se acercó lentamente al chico.

― Así que ―interrumpió Isshin, muy serio y cruzado de brazos. Orihime detuvo sus pasos―, ¿es real lo de Sendai? ―preguntó de manera demasiado formal.

― Sí, viejo ―respondió Ichigo, sin ver a su padre y dejando el cuerpo en el suelo con cuidado―, pero ella era de Minamisoma.

Isshin se acercó al cadáver y lo miró con detenimiento. Ichigo y Orihime observaban como el hombre hacía una cuidadosa inspección del cuerpo, en especial de los orificios nasales y de la boca. Sacó un abate lenguas(4) de su bata y lo acercó a la nariz de la mujer, tomando una pequeña muestra de esa roja y extraña secreción con cuidado, y le dio un minucioso vistazo.

― Ha vuelto ―murmuró el hombre, sin quitar la vista de la muestra.

― ¿Qué pasa papá? ―preguntó Ichigo, acercándose a su padre. Orihime prestó atención desde el lugar donde estaba.

Isshin se incorporó y miró al joven: ― Lo que mató a esta mujer ―comenzó con un tono serio, dándole el abate lenguas al de pelo naranja― es una enfermedad que ha sido reportada tres veces en Japón ―pausó un poco―. Ocasiona un enorme número de muertes y es tan agresiva que ni siquiera da tiempo de administrar algún medicamento, porque en menos de tres horas los pacientes ya murieron, aunque hay poco casos que la enfermedad tarda años en matarlos ―hizo otra pausa―. Y hay algo bastante curioso acerca de esta enfermedad.

Ichigo miró la muestra: ― ¿A qué te refieres? ―inquirió.

Isshin caminó hacia su consultorio y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta: ― Nosotros sí podemos ver lo que causa ese mal ―contestó sin mirar al chico―, y viceversa. Una vez Yamamoto mandó detenerlo y pagó un precio muy alto ― se dio media vuelta y su mirada hizo contacto con la de su hijo.

― ¿Qué clase de precio? ― preguntó Ichigo, enarcando un poco la ceja izquierda.

El hombre adulto se cruzó de brazos: ― En las dos intervenciones de la enfermedad, el agente causal mató a tres tenientes y un capitán ―respondió. Ichigo abrió un poco los ojos, en señal de asombro, y Orihime soltó un sonido de sorpresa―, además de las más de once millones de muertes humanas. Pero ahora, no parece ir tras las personas ―dirigió su vista al cadáver.

― ¿Cómo lo sabe? ―interrogó Orihime, participando por primera vez en la plática.

― Por lo que he oído de los pacientes, la enfermedad ha cobrado cerca de cinco mil muertes ―respondió Isshin. Tanto su hijo como la joven mostraron más asombro―. Si creen que eso es alto, ¿saben cuántas víctimas llevaba en dos días cuando fue la segunda intervención? ―preguntó.

― ¿Cuántas? ―inquirió Ichigo, mirando fijamente a su padre.

Isshin le dio la espalda al joven: ― Cerca de dos millones ―contestó, metiéndose a su consultorio y dejando a Ichigo y Orihime sorprendidos por el dato.

* * *

Rukia estaba asombrada. Ese enorme ser, que fácilmente podría luchar con ella por un lapso de media hora, le estaba pidiendo la muerte, y ahora no sabía que hacer. Si bien era un Hueco el que tenía enfrente y debía eliminarlo, su ética le estaba dictando que el monstruo primero tenía que atacar para poder aniquilarlo y la pelea se igualaría en circunstancias morales. Pero el Hueco no iba a cooperar tan fácilmente en comenzar un combate.

― Te lo suplico, segadora ―rogó el Hueco, con voz quebrada―. Yo no quiero estar a su servicio, no quiero ser su esclavo ―gimoteó y jaló más el hakama de Rukia, ocasionando que casi pierda el equilibrio.

La pelinegra mantuvo su postura, pero su cabeza comenzó a formular dudas ¿A servicio de quien? ¿Acaso había alguien que reclutara Huecos para un nuevo ejército, como lo hicieron Aizen y los del Vandenreich? Pero esto era muy extraño, ya que ambos enemigos tomaban a los Huecos directamente de su hogar, Hueco Mundo, por lo tanto ¿quién reclutaría a esos seres en el Mundo de los Vivos?

Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás, sin bajar la guardia: ― ¿De qué te escondes, Hueco? ―preguntó de forma ruda― ¿Se escapó Aizen o el Vandenreich se reorganizó?

El Hueco paró sus lloriqueos: ― No, ninguno de los dos ―respondió, todavía gimoteando un poco―. Ellos eran unos santos, comparándolos de lo que me estoy escondiendo ―agregó.

Rukia le dirigió una mirada escéptica: ― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―inquirió con la misma dureza vocal.

El ser se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado y miró a la segadora: ― Por lo menos ellos nos dejaban ser lo que somos, bajo un límite de obediencia ―acercó su feo rostro en forma de cráneo de cabra a Rukia, quien estaba preparada―. Estos enemigos nos tratan como esclavos, y literalmente nos manejan como si fuéramos títeres. Ya han capturado a miles de nosotros, por eso me escondo, no quiero ser parte de ellos.

― ¿Qué enemigos dices, Hueco? ―cuestionó Rukia, en posición de guardia.

El Hueco dio un paso hacia a ella, Rukia se tensó para saltarle encima y darle un corte, pero el monstruo no la atacó: ― ¿Qué no lo sientes? ―preguntó, con la voz llena de desesperación― Es una presión espiritual oscura inconfundible, que te habla intermitentemente ―tomó su cabeza con ambas manos―, y nunca te deja tranquilo el pensamiento, pues siempre estás escuchando el llamado de ellos.

La pelinegra estaba escéptica ante las palabras del Hueco, ya que, según lo que había aprendido, las presiones espirituales oscuras son ficticias, sólo se pueden medir por su grado de intensidad en débiles y fuertes. Aunque, como bien se le enseñó en la Academia, hay cosas que los Huecos pueden percibir y los segadores no.

― ¿Y a qué o quién pertenece la presión espiritual oscura? ―preguntó Rukia, siguiéndole la corriente al ser.

El Hueco soltó un gran suspiro: ― Ellos son los seres más malvados que pueda haber. Viven en las sombras y esclavizan a otras criaturas ―soltó una risa triste―, hasta ahora nadie les ha podido hacer frente.

― ¿De quién rayos hablas? ―interrogó la chica, un poco desesperada por tanta palabra del Hueco

― Me estoy refiriendo a…―comenzó el monstruo, pero una presencia lo interrumpió.

― ¡Rukia! ―el inconfundible grito de Renji acaparó su atención.

Y de forma inmediata, una de las secciones de Zabimaru apareció por la espalda de la chica y fue a dar contra la cara del Hueco. Al recibir el impacto, el ser se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas, para luego comenzar a desintegrarse.

Rukia se dio la media vuelta. Ahí estaba el pelirrojo, retrayendo su zanpakuto y sellándola, acompañado de Uryu Ishida, con rasgos más maduros al igual que Ichigo y Renji, vestido con el traje usado la vez que incursionó en la Sociedad de Almas y empuñando su arco de presión espiritual.

Renji se acercó a la pelinegra corriendo, seguido de Uryu: ― ¿También tú? ―preguntó, una vez que estuvo enfrente de ella.

La chica enarcó una ceja: ― ¿También qué? ―contestó con otro cuestionamiento.

Uryu se acomodó un poco los lentes: ― Que si tú también has encontrado Huecos que intentan esconderse de algo ―aclaró.

― Pues es el único que he encontrado ―dijo Rukia―, pero lo más extraño es que tenía miedo y me pedía que lo matara.

El pelirrojo se rascó su sien derecha: ― Pues yo me encontré con varias docenas y también rogaban que les cortara la cara ―comentó, después miró a Uryu―. ¿Acaso tú y tus cosas quincy tienen algo que ver? ―preguntó, recordando la vez que Ichigo le contó cuando Uryu esparció un cebo para Huecos por una absurda competencia.

El joven de pelo azul frunció el ceño: ― Por supuesto que no ―respondió, sin alterarse―, pero Kuchiki tiene razón. Es extraño que los Huecos muestren miedo, pero estos dos días se están portando muy raro ―agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

Rukia sintió varias presiones espirituales que los rodeaban y miró al cielo: ― ¿También eso es anormal? ―preguntó Rukia, apuntando hacia arriba.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia la parte superior de las paredes del callejón y unieron sus espaldas, preparando sus armas. Ahí, decenas de Huecos, de distintos tamaños y superándolos en cuarenta a uno, los observaban. Pero no con una mirada de hambre o ataque, sus ojos reflejaban algo positivo y que era impropio de esos seres, ya que proyectaban felicidad de haber encontrado a los tres muchachos.

― ¡Al fin podemos morir! ―exclamó uno de ellos, y saltó hacia los segadores y el quincy.

El pelirrojo le rebanó la cara. Viendo que su compañero murió sin complicaciones, el resto de los Huecos saltó hacia los jóvenes, dispuestos a que Renji, Rukia y Uryu les dieran la muerte que tanto anhelaban en esos momentos.

* * *

La noche caía en un sinuoso arroyo en las afueras de la ciudad de Iwaki. La pequeña corriente de agua, la cual tenía un lecho rocoso y cuarenta centímetros de profundidad, corría a través de un bosque mixto de bambú y coníferas con un líquido un poco turbio debido a los escasos sedimentos y hojas muertas. Este panorama, junto con el claro de luna y el sonido del agua corriendo suavemente, lo hacían perfecto para que algunos anfibios se animaran a salir de sus guaridas y entonaran sus curiosos cantos.

Sin embargo, esta estival escena se vio interrumpida por el sonido de fuertes pisadas que rompían ramas o aplastaban plantas. Las ranas y los sapos se ocultaron, saltando al agua o enterrándose. Al desaparecer los anfibios, tres figuras salieron de la vegetación del bosque, con dirección al arroyo. Cuando la luz de la luna hizo contacto con ellas, se pudo notar que eran las tres misteriosas mujeres, una cargando un enorme saco de piel, otra con un gran y pesado libro y la restante con una botella de agua en la mano derecha.

La de aspecto vaquero estaba bastante concentrada en el libro _Enciclopedia de las criaturas espirituales y míticas, parte 4: Asia_: ― _…Los shinigamis se dividen en dos tipos: Los normales y los segadores_ ―leyó en voz alta, con su acento norteño mexicano―_. Los normales son seres de aspecto grotesco y se alimentan de almas, para más detalles siga en la misma página. Los segadores son psicopompos(5), organizados en una estructura militarizada y protegen las almas de los humanos, para más detalles pase a la página 13 402_ ―cerró el libró y buscó la página donde mostraba a los segadores.

La del kimono se acercó a la de pelo rosa, dándole un vistazo al libro: ― Así que eso es un segador ―comentó, con voz porteña argentina, al observar la imagen de un hombre y una mujer ataviados con kimonos negros y empuñando katanas― Pero che, tengo el presentimiento que ya los conocemos.

― Probablemente, illa ―dijo la del vestido victoriano, con acento andaluz, cargando el saco―, recordad que hemos acabao con muchísimos espíritus ―dejó el saco en el suelo―. Este parece un buen lugar ―miró a un recodo del arroyo y se encamino hacia la corriente.

La de pelo rosa cerró el libro y siguió a la de la cimitarra: ― ¿Y cómo piensas atraerlos, huerca? ―preguntó, llevándose la mano izquierda a su sombrero.

La pelinegra se metió en el agua: ― Así ―respondió, y comenzó a patear y golpear el agua.

Casi de forma inmediata, tres piedras comenzaron a moverse hacia a la que estaba perturbando el agua. La de la cimitarra se dio cuenta y, con pasos lentos, salió del arroyo. Pero un tirón en su vestido se lo impidió.

― ¿A caso te parece divertido venir a molestarnos? ―preguntó una vocecilla gangosa y un poco infantil, pero con un deje de enojo.

Las otras dos mujeres se acercaron para ver quien tiraba de la ropa de la pelinegra. Ésta se dio la media vuelta y miró hacia abajo, sonriendo. Una criatura anfibia estaba sujetando su vestido. Tenía el tamaño de un niño de dos años, y poseía el cuerpo de una tortuga, pero sus brazos y manos eran largos y delgados, terminados en manos y pies palmípedos. Su cabeza también parecía la de una tortuga, excepto que tenía un hueco en la coronilla, lleno de agua, unos gruesos mechones en sus sienes y su pico, que en esos momentos formaba una sonrisa, estaba provisto de unos cuantos dientes cónicos y afilados.

― Por supuesto que no, kappa(6) ―respondió la mujer del vestido victoriano, sin dejar de sonreír―. A nadie le gusta que lo molesten en su casa, tío ―pateó al ser, apartándolo de su vestido―, aunque te quiero preguntar algo.

El segundo kappa se acercó: ― Primero tienes que disculparte ―replicó―, y después te haremos ese favor.

La fémina de pelo lila se acercó con el saco: ― Pero claro que nos disculparemos ―dijo, intentando parecer indignada. Metió su mano al saco y extrajo un pepino― ¿Vos querés esto? ―preguntó, señalando al vegetal.

Los tres kappas asintieron con la cabeza.

La de pelo rosa tomó el pepino y lo volvió a meter al saco: ― Ni madres(7). Eso era para que se lo metan por el fundillo(8) ―dijo burlona. Los seres fruncieron el ceño, bastante enojados y ofendidos―. Nosotras les daremos un regalo de verdad ―y sacó de la bolsa algo de mayor tamaño.

A los kappas se les fue de golpe el enojo y su cara se iluminó. Lo que sostenía la mujer de aspecto vaquero era el cuerpo de un niño de tres años, delgado y aun vestido con su pijama azul de bordes amarillos.

― ¿Queréis el pepino o al niño? ―preguntó la del vestido victoriano.

― ¡Al niño, al niño! ―gritaron los kappas emocionados.

La de los revólvers les entregó el cuerpo, colocándolo en la rocosa orilla. Los kappas se acercaron corriendo y haciendo ruidos vocales, reclamando un pedazo. Sus gritos hicieron que más de esas pequeñas criaturas comenzaran a hacer su aparición, provenientes de todos los lados del arroyo para adueñarse de una parte del niño.

Antes de que los kappas destrozaran al infante, las tres mujeres se interpusieron entre ellos y el cadáver.

― Disculparos la intervención en su carnicería ―se excusó la de la cimitarra, con la mano derecha en el pecho―, pero todavía falta que me hagáis el favor.

― Pues adelante ―soltó un kappa con impaciencia, ya que a su especie pocas veces se le presentaba la oportunidad de probar la carne infantil.

― Sólo es una pregunta, che ―dijo la de pelo lila haciendo movimientos con las manos, indicándole a la criatura que debía tener paciencia―. El pibe no se va a mover de aquí.

La de pelo rosa se cruzó de brazos: ― ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a Karakura? ―cuestionó al kappa que estaba más cerca.

― Ah, sólo es eso ―suspiró la criatura―. Pues todavía les falta un día a pie, en dirección al oeste ―respondió, rascándose su mandíbula con la mano derecha.

Otro kappa se acercó: ― Pero les recomendamos que se den prisa en llegar a esa ciudad ―agregó.

― ¿Por qué, illo? ―interrogó la pelinegra, con una ceja enarcada.

La criatura miró a todos sus compañeros, los cuales sólo afirmaron con la cabeza: ― Porque ellos ya están en Japón ―contestó susurrando.

La de aspecto vaquero, de orbes café oscuro, y la del kimono, de mirada naranja brillante, se observaron entre sí, para luego darle un vistazo a la del vestido victoriano, quien tenía sus ojos azul eléctrico un poco abiertos, clavados en el kappa que habló en último lugar.

― ¿Estáis seguro? ―preguntó, con un tono bastante serio.

La criatura retrocedió dos pasos hacia el agua: ― Sí, completamente ―respondió, elevando un poco la voz―. Hace unos días dos de ellos pasaron por aquí y capturaron a más de cien de los nuestros ―carraspeó―. Fue terrible, muchos intentaron oponer resistencia, pero fueron eliminados. Por eso deben apurarse.

― ¿Y cuál es el camino más rápido, morro(9)? ―cuestionó la de pelo rosa.

El kappa señaló a su izquierda: ― Sigan el arroyo a contracorriente por unos, ¿más o menos cuánto, amigos? ―preguntó, dirigiéndose a sus semejantes.

― Quinientos metros ―respondió el más próximo.

― Sí, quinientos metros ―continuó el kappa―. Ahí encontraran un puente, sobre el cual está una carretera. En ese lugar esperan un autobús que diga _Tokio_, ¿saben leer kanjis(10)? ―preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

― Claro che ―contestó de manera afirmativa la de la katana.

La criatura chasqueó la lengua: ― Bien. En dado caso que no alcancen a leer los letreros del autobús, fíjense en sus colores. Es un vehículo blanco, con franjas verdes y azules ―carraspeó―. Cuando estén seguras que es el autobús correcto, le saltan y en menos de seis horas, a lo mucho cinco, estarán en Tokio. Karakura queda a menos de una hora de la capital, sólo sigan los letreros que las lleven a la Ciudad Espíritu ―finalizó, rascándose el flanco derecho de su caparazón.

― Illo, gracias por indicaros el camino ―dijo la pelinegra, inclinándose levemente, con la mano derecha en su pecho―. Intentaremos llegar a Karakura antes que ellos.

― Pero antes ―intervino la de los revólvers―, quisiera pedirles otro favor ―comentó, mirando el cuerpo del niño.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó secamente un kappa cercano al cadáver, mirando receloso a la fémina.

La de pelo rosa cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente: ― ¿Serían tan amables de darme un ojo, por favor? ―preguntó, con un esfuerzo enorme por palabra debido a que intentaba ser educada.

― No ―respondió la criatura, bastante cortante.

La reacción de la de aspecto vaquero ante la negativa respuesta fue, en un movimiento rapidísimo e imperceptible, desenfundar su revólver derecho y apuntar firmemente al kappa que estaba cerca del niño. La criatura miró desafiante a la mujer, sonriéndole de forma burlona, mientras que ella parecía estar dispuesta a volarle la cabeza.

La fémina del kimono se interpuso entre ellos y miró a la de pelo rosa: ― Mantené la calma, che ―aconsejó, la aludida guardó su arma―, no querés matar a ninguna de estas cosas ―dirigió su vista al kappa―. Además, ella te iba a dar algo por el ojo.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―interrogó la criatura, un poco interesada.

La mujer del vestido victoriano caminó hasta llegar al saco y metió su mano: ― Esto ―respondió, sacando algo que hizo saltar de felicidad a los kappas.

La pelinegra sostenía a una niña, de aproximadamente cinco años, delgada y, a semejanza del niño, vestía una pijama blanca con nubes azul claro.

Un kappa, de manera apresurada, se dirigió al cadáver del niño y, con su mano derecha y una burda técnica, le extrajo el ojo izquierdo. Ya fuera del cuerpo, lavó el globo ocular un poco y se lo arrojó a la fémina de aspecto vaquero.

― Gracias, morro ―dijo, metiéndose el ojo completo a la boca.

― No hay de que ―contestó la criatura― Ahora, danos la niña.

La de la cimitarra dejó el cadáver cerca del niño: ― Aquí está, illo. Muchas gracias por la información, nos pasamos a retirar ―avisó, con su mano derecha en el pecho y haciendo una leve reverencia.

El kappa se inclinó un poco: ― Que tengan buen viaje ―les deseó. Después se dirigió al cadáver del niño y comenzó a rasgar el pijama y la suave piel del abdomen y cuello.

Las tres mujeres tomaron el saco vacío, el pesado libro y empezaron a caminar arroyo arriba, en completo silencio y en fila, una detrás de otra, abandonando a los kappas, quienes comenzaron una pelea por la lengua, el estómago y el hígado del niño.

* * *

El titilante foco incandescente le daba una mala iluminación al lugar. En ese pequeño cuarto de cinco por tres metros, paredes ocres, sin ventanas y con un ambiente bastante denso con olor a cigarrillo y licor, quince hombres, de diferente estatura y complexión, estaban reunidos en una mesa rectangular. Catorce estaban rapados, y en los costados de sus cuellos se asomaba la cresta de algún tatuaje. Uno de ellos, a diferencia de los otros trece, que portaban playeras tipo polo y jeans, vestía de manera formal, con un traje blanco marfil y camisa roja, además de sostener unos lentes oscuros en su mano derecha. Los catorce tenían fija la mirada en el hombre restante, el cual vestía un elegante smoking y tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa.

― Entonces, ¿aceptan unirse a nosotros? ―preguntó con voz suave el capitán al hombre del traje blanco.

El interrogado resopló: ― Acepto ―respondió, dejando sus lentes en la mesa―, y espero que cumplas con tu parte ― agregó, apuntándolo con su dedo índice derecho.

El capitán soltó una risa: ― No te preocupes ―dijo, sonriendo de manera un poco siniestra―, yo tengo palabra y va contra mis principios traicionarla.

El hombre más próximo al de smoking, quien aparentaba veinticinco años, sacó un cigarrillo. El pelinegro le dirigió una seria mirada: ― Te agradecería que no fumaras por favor ―comentó, en un tono un poco amenazante―, me molesta mucho el humo de esa mierda.

Sin embargo, el hombre hizo caso omiso a las palabras del de smoking. Encendió tranquilamente el cigarrillo, le dio una fumada y exhaló el humo directamente en la cara del capitán. Una acción bastante estúpida.

En menos de un segundo, el de smoking se levantó abruptamente de su silla, tomó por el cuello al hombre con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, para después apagarlo en el cuello del joven.

Como respuesta a los gritos ahogados de dolor de su compañero, los otros trece desenfundaron rápidamente sus pistolas semiautomáticas. Con los estridentes sonidos característicos, treinta disparos impactaron en el pecho y rostro del hombre de smoking, el cual cayó de rodillas y se desplomó debajo de la mesa.

El hombre de traje blanco, que había observado la escena con una cara tranquila, sonrió un poco: ― Bueno muchachos, parece que una vez más demostramos la superioridad de Oriente ―soltó, causando la risa de su grupo.

En medio de la alegría espontánea, uno de los hombres echó un vistazo para ver cómo había quedado el tipo del smoking. Sin embargo, no encontró su cuerpo debajo de la mesa.

― Jefe ―llamó al hombre del traje blanco―, aquí pasa algo muy raro.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó el líder.

El hombre comenzó a temblar: ― El que matamos en este instante… ―apuntó debajo de la mesa.

― ¿Qué, todavía sigue vivo? ―cuestionó el jefe un poco impaciente, enarcando la ceja izquierda.

El yakuza comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sin dejar de temblar: ― No, no es eso. Es que…

Fue interrumpido de forma espectacular, ya que fue jalado de manera repentina con dirección a la parte inferior de la mesa, sin que pudiera emitir algún grito de auxilio. Pero no fue el único, ya que los otros hombres también fueron conducidos rápidamente hacia el espacio inferior de la mesa, sin ninguna oportunidad de reaccionar o huir.

El jefe estaba paralizado. Su grupo, el más temido de Tokio y objetivo número uno de las autoridades japonesas, había desparecido en menos de un parpadeo. Se asomó por debajo de la mesa, pero lo único que vio era la sombra del mueble y una que otra maraña de pelusa, ya que no estaban sus subordinados ni el hombre del smoking. Alzó la vista y le dio una ojeada a las paredes de forma un poco desesperada.

Repentinamente, varios objetos comenzaron a salir debajo de la mesa, disparados hacia las paredes, captando la atención del hombre de traje blanco. Al chocar contra los muros, dejaban una mancha de color rojo oscuro, la inconfundible marca de la sangre.

El jefe se levantó de su asiento, asustado, y se dirigió a uno de los objetos. Al estar a un paso de la cosa, dio tres hacia atrás y tropezó, ya que lo que salió por debajo de la mesa eran las cabezas de sus subordinados. Con la respiración agitada, se incorporó e intentó dirigirse a la salida.

― ¿Acaso no va a ofrecerme una disculpa por el mal comportamiento de su gente? ―preguntó una voz suave a sus espaldas.

El hombre de traje blanco se dio la media vuelta y el miedo lo paralizó. Ahí, de pie, estaba el capitán, con su impecable smoking agujerado, las alas pardas desplegadas y sosteniendo su kilij manchada de sangre.

El capitán comenzó a dar pasos largos y lentos hacia el hombre: ― Sabe, este era mi mejor smoking ―dijo, un poco enfadado―, va a tardar unos días con el sastre.

El jefe miraba con asombro y terror al capitán: ― T-T-T-tú no e-e-eres hum-m-mano ―comentó, señalando con su mano derecha temblorosa a sus alas.

El de smoking soltó una fría carcajada, que le erizó los vellos de la nuca al hombre: ― Por supuesto que no ―afirmó, sacudiendo su kilij para quitarle la sangre―, no es propio de mi gente echarle el humo de un cigarrillo a la cara de alguien ―sacó de su smoking un pañuelo de fieltro rojo carmesí―. Y bien, ¿vas a unirte a nosotros? ―preguntó, pasando el pañuelo por la hoja de la espada.

― S-s-sí ―respondió el hombre trémulamente.

El capitán sonrió: ― Muy bien, verás que obtendrás grandes cosas al ser parte de nosotros ―dijo, guardándose el pañuelo y sacando de su smoking una diminuta botella de vidrio, de no más de cien mililitros, la cual contenía un líquido de color amarillo―, pero antes tendrás que pasar por un minúsculo momento de insignificante dolor.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el de smoking se abalanzó sobre el hombre, tirándolo en el piso y presionando su pecho con el ala izquierda. A continuación, con su mano izquierda destapó la botella y con la derecha forzó sus labios hasta una pequeña abertura.

El capitán acercó su rostro, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la botella muy cerca de la boca del hombre: ― Sólo sentirás un pequeño escozor en tu garganta y después algo de dolor ―y vació una gota del líquido en la cavidad.

El de smoking se apartó inmediatamente del hombre, quien se llevó sus dos manos a su cuello. Esa diminuta gota provocaba un ardor tremendo, como si a su paso le rebanara la garganta. Sentía que le faltaba el aire con el avance de esa pequeña cantidad de líquido. Después, fuertes temblores en su cabeza, brazos y piernas se hicieron presentes, provocando que el hombre rodara por el piso de manera errática, emitiendo gemidos de dolor.

El capitán observaba la tortura del hombre con mirada serena, casi como si los gritos y gemidos del hombre fueran una tranquila música de la era Barroca, como si cada alarido tuviera un perfecto contrapunto y armonía con los violentos temblores del hombre. Y, como el final de una pieza musical de dicho periodo artístico, los quejidos y las convulsiones del hombre fueron disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que el individuo quedo tendido bocabajo, respirando muy lenta y pausadamente.

― ¿Terminaste con tu número? ―preguntó el de smoking, sacando de sus ropas un reloj de bronce redondo.

― Si ―murmuró el de traje blanco, incorporándose despacio.

El capitán cerró el reloj y formó una bola de energía de color oscuro: ― Tú eras la última célula yakuza en todo Tokio y Japón ¿verdad? ―cuestionó, sin despegar la vista de la bola.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― contestó con otra pregunta y enarcando la ceja izquierda.

El de smoking deshizo la bola: ― Me acaban de informar que en todo Japón nada más quedaba la célula de Kojiro Ono ―aclaró y sonrió levemente―, quien eres tú ¿no es así?

Kojiro puso una cara de desconcierto: ― Pero los yakuza somos más de cien mil miembros ―dijo, haciendo movimientos con las manos―, ¿cómo es posible que lograran dar con todos? ―preguntó, un poco confundido.

El capitán soltó una risa leve: ― Tenemos nuestros métodos de cómo cazar humanos ―respondió, y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kojiro―. Cambiando de tema, como ya eres uno de los nuestros, te enseñaré algunos movimientos básicos, tales como el manejo de la kilij ―señaló su espada― o, cuando te crezcan las alas, a volar ―agitó un poco sus alas, para luego plegarlas―. Pero antes, quiero que me digas una cosa.

― ¿Cuál? ―cuestionó, mirando los amarillos ojos de su interrogador.

El capitán deshizo el agarre del hombro de Kojiro: ― Verás, necesito capturar algunas criaturas japonesas ―comenzó, dirigiéndose a la salida y abriendo la puerta― y mí guía, Kyuke, está en estos momentos en Sapporo. Por lo tanto ―le hizo una señal al de traje blanco para que se encaminara fuera del cuarto, éste avanzó a la salida―, muéstrame el camino ―los dos dejaron la habitación y el capitán apagó la luz, dejando que las opacas ventanas del pasillo alumbraran un poco el lugar― a la ciudad de Karakura.

Kojiro asintió: ― Claro, no va a ser difícil ―dijo, mirando tímidamente al capitán.

El de smoking sonrió levemente, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del cuarto con un suave chasquido.

* * *

**Notas del autor  
**

***El despertador para un universitario es indispensable, más en una carrera como medicina.  
**

***Como le explicó Ichigo al paciente, para todo médico, ya sea de humanos o veterinario, es indispensable un título.  
**

***En la serie los Huecos no se muestran cobardes, pero en este fic hay algo que los hace temblar.  
**

***Para apaciguar a los kappas, los humanos les regalan pepinos. Pero, si tienen la oportunidad, su alimento favorito es la carne de niño.  
**

***La rápida caída de los yakuza en este fic se debe a que la gente del capitán usa a los miembros convertidos para localizarlos.  
**

**Glosario**

**(1) Campana del estetoscopio: El estetoscopio es un instrumento médico usado para la auscultación del cuerpo de un organismo. La parte que se coloca en el cuerpo del paciente es la campana.  
**

**(2) Olivas: Es la parte del estetoscopio que el médico coloca en sus oídos.  
**

**(3) Laxo: Sin fuerza, sin consistencia o cuerpo.  
**

**(4) Abate lenguas: Es el palillo que usan los médicos para revisar la garganta.  
**

**(5) Psicopompo: De _psicos=alma _y _pompo=guía_. Guía espiritual encargado de llevar las almas de los muertos al lugar de eterno descanso.  
**

**(6) Kappa: Monstruo del folklor japonés que habita los cuerpos de agua dulce.  
**

**(7) Ni madres: Frase vulgar que significa "Por supuesto que no"  
**

**(8) Fundillo: Palabra despectiva usada para "ano"  
**

**(9) Morro: En algunas partes de México, así se les dice a los niños y jóvenes. A veces se usa para calificar a alguien que tiene un aspecto muy infantil o juvenil.  
**

**(10) Kanjis: Son ideogramas, muy usados en la escritura japonesa.  
**

**Gracias por leer.  
**


	4. Le tambour qui rompt le calme

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son mios.**

* * *

**4. Le tambour qui rompt le calme**

**_(El tambor que rompe la calma)_  
**

"_¿Sientes ese hormigueo incómodo en tu estómago? Eso significa dos cosas: que va a ocurrir algo muy malo y cabrón, o que pronto tendrás diarrea"_

_**Gerlstina Mikoba**_

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y la oscuridad todavía se cernía sobre la Sociedad de Almas. Las calles, tanto del Seireitei como del Rukongai, estaban vacías, salvo por uno que otro perro o alguna persona. Sin embargo, al interior de los Escuadrones los segadores comenzaban a levantarse de sus camas, desperezándose para comenzar la rutina, aunque había ya algunos totalmente despiertos y estaban rondando en los pasillos de sus respectivas instalaciones. Entre este último grupo se encontraban Mayuri Kurotsuchi y todos los miembros de su escuadrón.

El extravagante capitán e investigador, quien lucía la antigua imagen que usó al ir a Hueco Mundo, se dirigía a la sala de monitoreo a buen paso, ya que la noche anterior dejó a un novato al cargo de dicho recinto. Con una humeante taza de té negro en la mano izquierda, varias carpetas gruesas bajo su axila derecha y murmurando varias groserías, abrió la puerta de la sala y entró.

El recinto era enorme, de aproximadamente diez por quince metros de lado y cinco de alto, tapizado en su totalidad con monitores de distintos tamaños y formas que tenían en pantalla diferentes áreas de Japón y de otros países de Asia del Este, que a su vez mostraban la actividad de los Huecos y otros espíritus perjudiciales para las almas humanas y para lo vivos. En medio de todas las pantallas se encontraba un pequeño escritorio de dos metros por un metro, en el cual había una computadora, una impresora y, en una silla, un joven segador de pelo rubio oscuro que cabeceaba en su vano intento por ganarle al sueño.

Mayuri sonrió de forma malévola y avanzó rápidamente hacia el joven. Dejó las carpetas en el escritorio y, con sigilo, se colocó en el lado izquierdo del segador para derramarle el té en la cabeza, pensando que le enseñaría al novato a no dormitar mientras fuera su turno. Ya tenía la taza encima de la cabeza, pero algo le impidió vaciar el líquido sobre el chico.

El capitán miró hacia todos los lados. Normalmente, en la sala de monitoreo se escuchaban los incesantes pitidos de los monitores, indicando la presencia de los Huecos. Pero en esos momentos el cuarto se hallaba en total silencio, si acaso el suave rugido de los motores de las máquinas, pero ningún sonido más. Mayuri entrecerró los ojos, pensando que debía haber alguna falla y agachó su rostro a la computadora que el somnoliento segador debía estar observando.

El joven, al sentir la presencia de alguien más, se sobresaltó, golpeó la mano del capitán e hizo que soltara la taza de té, logrando vaciar su contenido caliente en su propia cabeza.

― ¡Ah, quema, quema! ―gritó, abanicándose con las manos su cabeza. Giró su vista y se encontró con Mayuri observando atentamente el monitor de la computadora― ¡Ay, capitán! Yo no estaba dormido, sólo descansaba los ojos, pero… ―se excusó, pero la mano izquierda del científico le indicó que se callara.

Mayuri dejó de observar el monitor: ― ¿Desde hace cuanto que no hay Huecos? ―preguntó, mirando seriamente al novato.

El segador dirigió su vista a la pantalla de la computadora y después a los monitores de las paredes: ― Desde hace diez minutos, señor ―respondió.

El capitán le dio la espalda: ― Muéstrame las imágenes de hace diez minutos ―ordenó el científico.

El segador rubio presionó un botón del teclado de la computadora y de inmediato las imágenes de los monitores que tenían a Japón cambió. Mayuri se paseó por todas las pantallas, y lo que mostraban le llamó la atención un poco. En todo el territorio de Japón había una ausencia de Huecos, pero la ciudad de Karakura tenía un constante flujo de esos seres y la concentración era bastante grande.

― Muéstrame las imágenes de hace cinco minutos ―ordenó Mayuri, sin apartar la vista del monitor.

El joven apretó el mismo botón y las imágenes volvieron a cambiar. Esta vez, Karakura mostraba una altísima concentración de Huecos, además de miles que iban arribando a la ciudad.

― Muéstrame las imágenes de hace dos minutos ―volvió a ordenar el capitán, con la mirada fija en el monitor.

El segador volvió a presionar el botón y esta vez la imagen de Karakura cambió. La concentración de Huecos era tan baja, que sólo mostraba a tres de ellos saliendo de la ciudad.

Mayuri se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla y comenzó a analizar la imagen. Nunca, en sus casi ciento veinte años que llevaba al frente del Doceavo Escuadrón, había presenciado un evento de esa categoría. Aunque no fuera una sorpresa que pasara en Karakura, si era un poco inquietante la ausencia de Huecos por todo Japón. Tal vez en el Mundo de los Vivos una criatura o acontecimiento se presentó y provocara que los Huecos huyeran como cucarachas al encender la luz de una habitación, y eso merecía ser investigado.

El capitán tomó las carpetas y se dirigió a la salida: ― Novato, vienes conmigo a Karakura ―señaló, sin voltear a ver al joven.

El segador asintió levemente: ― Pero señor, ¿no necesita permiso para ir al Mundo de los Vivos? ―cuestionó.

Mayuri se dio la vuelta, sonriendo de forma exagerada: ― La ciencia nunca necesita permiso de la autoridad para hacer investigaciones ―contestó, acercándose al joven sin borrar su sonrisa. Éste sólo se echó hacia atrás en su silla―. Además, ese grupo de ignorantes nunca escuchan mis advertencias y yo no tengo que tomar sus consejos. Aunque ―pegó más su rostro al segador y pronunció más su sonrisa―, creo que esto si les va a interesar un poco.

* * *

Al igual que en la Sociedad de Almas, la penumbra estaba vigente en la ciudad de Karakura. Desde una colina cubierta de coníferas en el norte de la ciudad, aún se podían ver las trémulas luces de los edificios, casi listas para ser apagadas y dejar la función de alumbrar a la luz del día. Un par de cuervos observaba la ciudad desde las ramas intermedias de un pino, aunque después echaron a volar graznando asustados, ya que varias figuras aladas, aproximadamente docena y media de diferentes tamaños, aparecieron en el oscuro cielo.

Las figuras, quienes eran el extraño capitán y su grupo, aterrizaron suavemente en la base del pino, haciendo ruidos sordos al pisar la hojarasca. Mientras que el resto del grupo platicaba y estiraba sus brazos piernas y alas, el hombre de smoking se separó un poco de los demás y le echó un vistazo a la ciudad a través de los troncos de los árboles, analizándola un poco con la mano izquierda en su barbilla.

El capitán relajó su mano: ― Así que esta es la dichosa Karakura, ¿eh? ―rompió el silencio e inhaló sonoramente algo de aire―. Vaya, aquí apesta a distintas criaturas ―volvió a olfatear el ambiente―, aunque el olor a espíritu es muy fuerte. Kojiro ―llamó, sin dejar de darle la espalda al grupo.

El aludido se acercó al lado del de smoking: ― Mande capitán ―respondió.

El hombre de ojos amarillos volteó a verlos: ― Tú vas a ser el guía en esta búsqueda ―dijo en voz baja, y comenzó a caminar hacia el resto del grupo―. Escuchen todos ―alzó la voz para captar la atención de los otros―. Como Kojiro conocen a la perfección Karakura gracias al tráfico de drogas ―señaló con su palma derecha a Kojiro―, él será el que marque el camino en la captura de criaturas para la Demente. Quiero que le presten toda la atención posible y hagan caso de todas sus indicaciones, ¿dudas?

El robusto Vasile levantó su mano.

― ¿Si Vasile? ―le dio la palabra el capitán.

El corpulento pelirrojo respiró un poco: ― Pero si este ―apuntó con su dedo índice derecho a Kojiro― aun no tiene alas ni sabe volar, ¿nos guiará a pie? ―preguntó, un poco incrédulo―. Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, capitán.

El de smoking sonrió levemente y miró al enorme hombre: ― Por eso lo llevarás en tu espalda, Vasile, y con eso se arregla ese pequeño problema ―respondió con un tono suave, frío y cargado de severidad.

Vasile asintió, un poco intimidado: ― De acuerdo capitán ―murmuró, cruzando los dedos de sus manos.

― Alguna otra duda o comentario ―dijo el capitán, dirigiéndose al grupo

Doru levantó su mano.

― ¿Si Doru? ―le cedió el turno de hablar.

El joven tosió levemente: ― ¿Podemos desayunar algo antes de comenzar la búsqueda? ―preguntó tímidamente. Hubo varios murmullos de apoyo hacia el joven.

El capitán sacó su reloj, miró la hora y se encogió de hombros: ― No veo porque no ―contestó. Después miró a Kojiro― ¿Conoces un lugar donde puedan desayunar dieciocho de nosotros? ―preguntó, guardándose el reloj.

― Sí, capitán ―respondió Kojiro―. En la base de la colina ―señaló cuesta abajo― hay una pista donde los humanos corren desde horas tempranas, a veces acompañados de sus mascotas.

― Muy bien ―dijo el de smoking y comenzó a caminar, volviéndole a dar la espalda al grupo. Sin embargo, los otros no lo siguieron y se dio la media vuelta, mirándolos― ¡Qué esperan! ―exclamó, el resto reaccionó sobresaltándose un poco―. Un desayuno saludable es la manera ideal de comenzar el día.

* * *

En la carretera norte de Karakura, la cual comunica a la pequeña urbe con la magnánima Tokio, se encontraba circulando el primer autobús del día, el cual salió de la capital y llegaría a la ciudad muy pronto. Era de color blanco, con dos franjas de color azul y verde. La mayoría de sus pasajeros iban dormitando, otros observando el oscuro panorama. Todos iban muy cómodos en sus acolchados asientos, todos excepto tres.

Sentadas en el techo del autobús y soportando el fresco y vertiginoso aire matutino, las tres misteriosas mujeres se dirigían a Karakura. Dos de ellas, la del vestido victoriano y la del kimono, observaban el paisaje con los ojos un poco entrecerrados debido a la velocidad del viento y la de aspecto vaquero sujetando su sombrero y cargando el grueso libro.

― Y esos cabrones querían que viniéramos a pie hasta acá ¿ustedes creen? ―gritó la de pelo rosa. Las otras dos asintieron― ¿A qué pinche hora llegamos? ―preguntó en voz alta.

― Ya falta poco ―le respondió la de la katana y señaló adelante del autobús―. Mirá.

La fémina de los revólvers dirigió su vista hacia donde apuntó la otra. A unos cientos de metros, la ciudad de Karakura aparecía frente a sus ojos, con sus edificios y casas alumbrados con titilantes luces.

― Así que esa es Karakura ―exclamó la de pelo rosa

― Según lo que nos han dicho, si illa ―afirmó la pelinegra casi gritando.

El autobús, a los pocos minutos, entró en Karakura para dirigirse a la terminal, pero tuvo que hacer una escala en una parada ubicada en una esquina, mucho antes de llegar a su destino final. Ahí, las mujeres bajaron del techo de un salto, se sacudieron la ropa, acomodaron un poco sus armas y observaron al vehículo alejarse.

― ¿Y ahora? ―preguntó la de aspecto vaquero, rompiendo el silencio

La mujer de vestido victoriano sacó una hoja de papel de entre sus hojas y la desdobló: ― Pues hay que dar con esta dirección illa ―respondió, pasándole el papel a la de los revólvers―. Recordad que el jikininki os contó que encontrarlo no sería difícil.

La fémina de pelo lila leyó el papel, que aun estaba en manos de la de pelo rosa, y se acercó a un mapa de la ciudad que se encontraba empotrado en una de las paredes de la parada, mirándolo atentamente.

— ¿Encontraste algo huerca? ―preguntó la de aspecto vaquero.

La de la katana no respondió. Siguió observando el mapa y después miró los nombres de las calles, ubicados en el indicador situado en el extremo de la esquina: ― La dirección está por allá ―señaló hacia el sur con su mano izquierda― como a quinientos metros de este punto.

― Muy bien ―dijo la pelinegra, dando unos pasos hacia donde apuntó la del kimono―. Avanzad illas, que quiero llegar temprano sin que ellos nos encuentren ―apuró a las otras dos y sonrió un poco―. Si resolvéis esto rápido, tal vez podamos divertiros un rato.

La de pelo rosa y la de pelo lila se miraron y sonrieron de manera maliciosa. La mujer de vestido victoriano comenzó a caminar a buen paso, mientras que las otras dos intentaban seguirle el ritmo de caminata.

* * *

Rukia estaba acostada boca arriba en el armario de Ichigo, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. El día anterior había sido bastante agotador, con cientos de Huecos eliminados, aun con la ayuda del chico de cabello naranja. Los seres jamás los atacaron, simplemente se dejaron cortar, pero de todos modos acabaron cerca de la media noche por la incesante aparición de los Huecos.

Ichigo dormía como tabla en su cama, mientras que ella no pudo conciliar el sueño. Con la vista dirigida al oscuro techo, sólo podía pensar en lo que pasó ayer.

― _No quiero que ellos me encuentren…_

― _Ellos nos tratan como esclavos…_

― _Mátanos antes de que ellos nos controlen…_

― _Ellos son perversos…_

― _Ellos…_

― Ellos ―murmuró la chica. En sus años como segadora, jamás había visto algo semejante en los Huecos. Siempre los había visualizado como feroces monstruos devoradores de almas, dispuestos a saciar su atroz apetito sin importar los obstáculos. Pero ahora, se mostraban bastante cobardes, como ratones huyendo de serpientes. Además los Huecos nunca dejaban de mencionar a ellos, ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué los Huecos les tenían tanto miedo, a un grado de buscar la muerte?

Rukia se movió un poco, quedando de costado y con su vista hacia la pared del armario. Ahora, tendría que averiguar quien estaba causando el terror entre los Huecos. Con Aizen encerrado, los Fullbringers ocultos y el Vandendreich derrotado, las opciones se reducían a un nuevo enemigo. Una nueva amenaza que rompía la paz y tranquilidad tan difícilmente alcanzadas hace más de seis años.

La pelinegra dio media vuelta, ahora mirando la puerta del armario. Bostezó y se acomodó mejor en la almohada, dispuesta a dejar descansar las pocas horas restantes a su cuerpo de la agotadora jornada, y a su mente de la noche en vela por pensar en tantas ideas acerca de lo que dijeron e hicieron los asustados Huecos.

A la par que Rukia se fue quedando dormida, Ichigo despertó un poco incómodo. Se incorporó en su cama y miró hacia fuera. Sentía algo muy raro en el ambiente, podía percibir una extraña presión espiritual, y eso que todavía no afinaba bien esa técnica de distinguir a las personas por esa característica. Esa presión era distinta, ya que no se trataba de algún segador, Hueco y mucho menos de un humano que la tuviera alta, como Chad, Orihime o Tatsuki.

Se levantó de su cama y bostezó. Esta presión era moderadamente alta, como si estuviera casi a la par de un segador nivel teniente, pero había algo inquietante en ella. Sentía que estaba presente en su habitación, como si cada sombra que se proyectaba en su cuarto fuera parte de esa extraña presión. Además, podía percibir algo que con ninguna otra persona había sentido, ni siquiera con Aizen.

La extraña presión espiritual desprendía algo que podía ser descrito como maldad.

Ichigo caminó hasta el armario y le dio unos golpecitos: ― Rukia ―llamó en voz baja.

No hubo respuesta.

― Enana ―insistió, golpeando un poco más fuerte.

― ¿Qué quieres, idiota? ―contestó la segadora, sin abrir la puerta.

― ¿Sentiste eso? ―preguntó el joven, casi murmurando.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―respondió Rukia, desde dentro del armario.

― Eso, la extraña presión que se siente ―dijo Ichigo, elevando un poco la voz.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta y miró al chico de cabello naranja: ― Yo no siento nada, Ichigo ―comentó un poco fastidiada y dio un prolongado bostezo―. Mejor déjame dormir, no he podido hacerlo en toda la noche y ―miró el despertador de Ichigo, el cual marcaba las seis y diez― más al rato tengo que ir a la Sociedad de Almas ―agregó, cerrando la puerta.

Ichigo interrumpió el cierre de la puerta: ― Pero enana, ¿qué acaso no sientes algo? ―inquirió― Algo oscuro y malo en el ambiente.

Rukia abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida. Eran casi las mismas palabras que le había dicho el Hueco ayer, además que le quitaron el sueño. Y ahora, Ichigo le decía que sentía lo mismo que aquellos seres, y eso le preocupó un poco.

* * *

En una pista de hormigón, al pie de la colina norte de Karakura, un joven de veinticinco años se encontraba corriendo a un muy buen ritmo. El fresco ambiente matutino no le impedía llevar ropa deportiva, que era una playera y shorts que llegaban más debajo de sus rodillas. Al pasar por un grupo de pinos, supo que faltaría poco para acabar su rutina de diez kilómetros diarios.

Cuando pasó por las coníferas, sintió que alguien lo estaba observando y apretó más el paso. Podía percibir en el ambiente una increíble sensación oscura y de maldad, la cual hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir aun más rápido, su respiración se acelerara y el marcado ritmo de trote se convirtiera en carrera.

Al joven le entró pánico al oír ruidos detrás de él y volteó rápidamente sin dejar de correr. Notó algo grande y con alas que se dirigía hacia él, y de inmediato intentó apretar más su carrera, pero la cosa no dejó se seguirlo, hasta incluso notó que cada batido de alas lo sentía más y más cerca. Cuando escuchó un batir a treinta centímetros de él, sintió un objeto afilado y grande encajarse en su nuca, desconectándolo de sus piernas y provocando que cayera de bruces contra el suelo, muerto.

Vasile sacó su kilij de la nuca del humano, limpió con su dedo la sangre y la lamió. Movió varias veces la boca y sonrió.

― Este sí que les va a gustar ―dijo alegremente. A continuación, tomó el cuerpo del joven, se lo echó a la espalda y voló hacia los pinos que estaban unos metros hacia atrás.

Al llegar a los árboles, aterrizó y caminó detrás de ellos. Ahí había un panorama sobrecogedor. Su grupo estaba sentado en forma de círculo y fuera de la agrupación había alrededor de treinta cuerpos humanos y algunos perros. Hombres, mujeres y niños vestidos con ropa deportiva, que tuvieron la pésima suerte de encontrarse en el lugar equivocado y el momento equivocado.

Todos miraron cuando Vasile llegó. El capitán se levantó de su lugar: ― Siéntate Vasile ―señaló el espacio vacío― y acerca al humano. Hay que darle a Kojiro su primera comida ―observó al aludido. Éste tembló de forma nerviosa a la vez que sus compañeros rieron un poco burlones.

El corpulento pelirrojo se sentó, y tendió el cuerpo enfrente de él. El de smoking formó una bola oscura y metió su mano en ella para sacar una copa grande de vidrio, de quinientos mililitros. Deshizo la bola y le pasó la copa a Vasile. Éste la tomó y, con su kilij, cortó el cuello del humano. Inmediatamente colocó la copa en la herida para llenarla hasta el tope con sangre oscura y se la pasó a su compañero de la izquierda, indicando que el recipiente era para Kojiro. Así, de mano en mano, la copa llegó a su destino.

Kojiro miró la copa, la cual estaba tibia, y después al capitán: ― ¿Qué se supone que haga señor? ―preguntó muy nervioso.

El capitán sonrío de forma marcada y malévola: ― Es obvio Kojiro, te la tienes que tomar ―respondió tranquilamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Kojiro llevó la copa a sus labios y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Movió varias veces la sangre en su boca antes de pasarla, intentando adquirirle gusto. Para su asombro, el sabor cambió inmediatamente, de uno metálico y desagradable a uno bastante dulce, casi como si fuera avena cocida con azúcar. Relamiéndose los labios por la deliciosa sensación, Kojiro no dudó en vaciar lentamente la copa.

El capitán observó como Kojiro tomaba la sangre. Sin dejar de sonreír, se dirigió a la pila de cuerpos, tomó el de una mujer adulta, como de treinta y cinco años: ― Ahora que uno de los nuevos miembros ya probó su primera comida ―llamó, alzando la voz―, es hora de apaciguar el hambre ―agitó un poco el cuerpo.

Los demás se levantaron de sus lugares y tomaron un cuerpo de la pila cada uno para volverse a sentar. Ya todos en su lugar, cada quien se preparó el desayuno como quiso. Algunos le arrancaron la cabeza al cadáver y bebieron la sangre que emanaba, otros cortaron los brazos y piernas de los cuerpos para propinarles feroces mordidas, y unos pocos mordieron la garganta del humano muerto para beber la sangre sin destrozarlo.

* * *

Algunos golpes sordos y gritos se podían escuchar en un dojo ubicado en el centro de Karakura. Aunque a esas horas casi no había gente, sólo los que entrenaban de forma intensiva ya se encontraban presentes. Dentro de uno de los salones, Tatsuki Arisawa intentaba propinarle un derechazo a Renji Abarai, quien esquivó el golpe con algo de dificultad.

Los años también cambiaron la imagen de Tatsuki. Ahora era más alta, de un metro y setenta y cinco centímetros de estatura, y tenía el mismo cuerpo delgado y resistente, pero más marcado en sus rasgos femeninos, sin caer en exageraciones. Aun conservaba el corte de pelo largo, como a sus dieciséis años, y su rostro adquirió rasgos más maduros, pareciéndose un poco a Kukaku Shiba en la imagen facial.

Tatsuki, al ver que Renji esquivó el golpe, preparó otro con la mano izquierda. El pelirrojo vio con anticipación el movimiento y se alistó para evadirlo, Y en efecto, la pelinegra lo descargó y el chico logró burlarlo, pero Renji no contaba con la rápida media vuelta de Tatsuki y la potente patada que le dio con el pie izquierdo en el rostro, dejándolo un poco aturdido en el suelo del salón.

El paso del tiempo no había hecho daño alguno en las habilidades marciales de la chica. Al contrario, las mejoró a tal grado que fue capaz de competir por un lugar en el representativo olímpico de Japón dos veces seguidas, además de conseguir renombre y prestigio entre todos los practicantes de esas disciplinas. Y eso lo pudo comprobar Renji con dolorosos y variados argumentos, que hasta llegó a pensar en su momento que Tatsuki podría llegar a darles una paliza a los del Onceavo Escuadrón sin necesidad de zanpakuto.

Mientras Renji se recuperaba del golpe, Tatsuki percibió algo extraño en el salón. Bajó la guardia y comenzó a observar a su alrededor y le puso especial atención a las sombras que proyectaban ella y Renji.

El pelirrojo, con la cabeza aun palpitándole, miró las acciones de la chica: ― ¿Qué pasa Tatsuki? ¿Por qué paras? ―preguntó, incorporándose lentamente y con la mano derecha en la cabeza.

― ¿Sentiste eso? ―preguntó la pelinegra, sin mirar al joven.

― ¿Sentir qué? ―inquirió Renji, con una ceja arqueada.

Tatsuki lo volteó a ver y frunció el ceño: ― Eso, que hay algo raro allá afuera ―señaló hacia la puerta del salón―. Además de que tu sombra y la mía siento que no nos pertenecieran.

― Deja de decir estupideces Tatsuki. Yo no siento nada anormal ―le reprochó Renji, y tomó una posición defensiva―. Vamos, ¿crees que con un golpe en la cara ya estoy fuera? ―la retó y sonrió un poco.

La pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa y se colocó en posición de ataque: ― No, la última vez… ―le lanzó un puñetazo con la izquierda. Renji se cubrió― con dos patadas… ―ahora el pelirrojo atacó con una patada con la derecha y ella se agachó― y tres puñetazos…―la pelinegra le devolvió la patada, golpeándolo en el pie izquierdo que le servía de apoyo y haciéndole perder balance― ya estabas tendido en el piso ―y le propinó un fuerte golpe con el puño derecho en el abdomen, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros atrás.

Cuando aterrizó, Renji se sentó lentamente. Ese último golpe fue un poco más fuerte que el que recibió en la cara y le quitó el aliento, por lo que se quedó estático durante unos minutos, respirando muy pausadamente.

Tatsuki lo observó y se cruzó de brazos: ― Vaya, eres el que mejor parado ha salido de ese golpe ―comentó, caminado hacia donde tenía una botella de agua―. Hasta Ichigo queda un poco aturdido con eso ―le dio un trago a la botella, mientras que el pelirrojo se incorporaba. La chica le arrojo la botella de agua, él la atrapó―, recuerdo cuando lo hacía llorar, no aguantaba nada ―Renji le devolvió la botella y Tatsuki la dejó donde estaba―. Vamos, prepárate cara de mono. Quiero darte más palizas antes de que te vayas a patrullar ―se colocó en postura de ataque.

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó en pose defensiva: ― Ni creas, niño ―dijo burlón.

Tatsuki también sonrió y se lanzó contra él con una patada de la izquierda. Renji la paró con su antebrazo derecho, pero la chica hizo un extraño movimiento con su pie que logró bajar el antebrazo del pelirrojo y le conectó un puñetazo con la derecha, el cual apenas pudo esquivar.

* * *

En las frescas calles de Karakura, aun iluminadas por las lámparas de calle, Orihime Inoue se dirigía hacia la pastelería donde trabajaba. Vistiendo una blusa de tela un poco gruesa, jeans ocres y un suéter ligero, además de que llevaba bajo su brazo derecho un bolso mediano, iba con un paso alegre y tarareando una melodía. Afortunadamente salió bien en su revisión médica con el padre de Ichigo. Al llegar a la cortina de acero, comenzó a sentir la molesta sensación de que la estaban observando.

Inmediatamente miró en todas direcciones y sólo consiguió observar un par de aves encima de ella y a un hombre solitario que caminaba en la otra acera. Pero aun así la sensación no se iba, y miró hacia su propia sombra.

Se sorprendió un poco, ya que de allí parecía venir la sensación, así que decidió ignorar su propia sombra y comenzó a abrir los candados para levantar la cortina.

Una vez abierto el establecimiento, dirigió su vista al cielo: ― Esto que siento no es algo bueno ―dijo para sí misma y encendió la luz―, parece que hay algo malo que se esconde entre las sombras. No es la presión espiritual de un segador, ¿podría ser él? ―se preguntó, pero negó con su cabeza― No, nunca había percibido este sentimiento tan negativo, ni siquiera estando en Las Noches ―cambió su cara por una más alegre―. Bueno mejor empiezo a trabajar, hoy la gente querrá un delicioso pastel de piña volteado para comenzar el día.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, mencionado en voz alta los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para hacer cinco pasteles.

* * *

En lo alto de un edificio Uryu Ishida observaba cómo el alba apenas empezaba a iluminar el oscuro cielo de Karakura. Vestido con su traje quincy, se había levantado temprano para comenzar a cazar Huecos antes de ir al hospital de su padre. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar ninguno y eso le pareció demasiado raro, aunque bastantes cosas raras estaban pasando con esos seres. Primero, el día de ayer había decenas de ellos buscando la muerte, y segundo hoy no encontró a ninguno rondando la ciudad.

Además, la ausencia de Huecos no era lo único extraño. Podía percibir en el aire que algo bastante malo, poderoso y oscuro ya estaba en Karakura, aunque al parecer no parecía dispuesto a dar la cara. Sin embargo, Uryu lo podía sentir muy cerca, como si de su propia sombra saliera el dichoso ente a atacarlo.

― Uryu ―llamó una seria voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El aludido se dio media vuelta ― ¿Qué ocurre, Nemu? ―preguntó, acomodándose las gafas.

La teniente avanzó hacia el quincy: ― Mi padre va a venir a Karakura ―respondió, con la misma seriedad―. Quiere investigar algo que está ocurriendo con los Huecos ―agregó, con voz monótona.

Uryu arqueó una ceja como señal de desagrado por la presencia del científico: ― ¿Y? ―cuestionó, intentando no sonar grosero.

― Como no conoce la ciudad, quiere que seamos sus guías ―respondió la mujer, sin inmutarse y mirándolo fijamente.

El hombre se volvió a ajustar sus lentes: ― De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora llega? ―interrogó, dando unos pasos hacia Nemu.

― A la una de la tarde, cerca del río ―contestó la segadora, sin moverse de su lugar.

― Muy bien, ahí estaremos ―dijo, al ver que no le interfería en sus actividades del hospital. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Nemu al ver que sí aceptó acompañarla a ver su creador. La chica hizo una reverencia y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a retirarse ― Oye, Nemu ―la llamó.

― ¿Sí? ― respondió la aludida, volteando a verlo.

― ¿Tú acaso no sientes algo raro en el ambiente el día de hoy? ―preguntó.

Nemu cerró los ojos y se concentró por un minuto: ― No, Uryu. Todo está normal para mí ―respondió después de un largo rato.

El quincy la miró algo escéptico: ― ¿En serio? ―inquirió, arqueando un poco la ceja izquierda.

La chica asintió: ― Si, no siento nada raro, ¿tú percibes algo anormal? ―cuestionó, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Uryu se acomodó sus anteojos: ― Sí. Hay una presión espiritual bastante extraña, incluso podría decir que hasta siento que las sombras forman parte de ella y que, por muy tonto que suene, despide maldad ―aclaró, observando las sombras que proyectaban él y la segadora.

― Uryu, ese tipo de presiones no existen ―dijo Nemu, dirigiendo primero la vista a su sombra y después al joven―. Mi padre lo ha demostrado con cientos de experimentos en otros espíritus y criaturas, llegando a la conclusión que la presión espiritual sólo se mide en intensidad y no en si es buena o mala ―puntualizó con su monótona voz.

El quincy sonrió ante el argumento de Nemu. Tal vez ella sea muy lista y sustente sus palabras con las investigaciones de Mayuri, pero no fue suficiente como para calmarlo un poco. Aun así, siguió observando el cielo de Karakura en compañía de la chica, pero con la incómoda sensación de que algo lo observaba desde su propia sombra.

* * *

En un conjunto de departamentos ubicado en el centro de Karakura, Sado Yasutora se encontraba un poco intranquilo. Sentado a la mesa, que era pequeña y redonda, de un metro de diámetro, y sólo con la compañía de una taza mediana de café, el joven se encontraba bastante pensativo, ya que desde hace una hora una incómoda sensación le robó el sueño totalmente.

Chad percibía que había algo allá afuera bastante fuerte, y no era ningún segador u otro tipo de espíritu, ya que también podía sentir que ese algo emitía una fuerte sensación de maldad y oscuridad. Le dio un pequeño sorbo al café y miró la sala en penumbras, y en ese momento sintió que lo estaban observando.

Se incorporó de su lugar y prendió la luz. La sala estaba iluminada, pero la sensación de ser observado no cesaba e intentó buscar de dónde provenía y quedó un poco asombrado al saber que su propia sombra producía la incómoda sensación. Y entonces algunos recuerdos comenzaron a volver.

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde, el amanecer por fin había llegado a Karakura, y la gran mayoría de la gente se disponía a iniciar sus actividades del día, algunos de forma discreta y sin llamar la atención de los demás, mientras que otros eran algo más excéntricos, como en el caso del hogar de los Kurosaki.

― ¡Buenos días, familia! ―gritó a todo pulmón Isshin al llegar al comedor

― ¡Buenos días, papá! ―le saludó alegremente Yuzu, llevando un sartén con huevos revueltos a la mesa.

― Buenos días, señor Isshin ―le devolvió cortésmente el saludo Rukia, llevando algunos vasos con jugo de naranja.

― Hola viejo ―respondieron Ichigo y Karin, algo desganados y sin mirar a su padre.

Isshin se acercó a su hija pelinegra y al chico, quienes estaban sentados en el mismo lado de la mesa: ― ¡Pero que apáticos! ―exclamó, abrazándolos a los dos por la espalda― Vengan acá y denle a su guapo padre un abrazo ―y apretó a los dos jóvenes contra su cuerpo.

Mientras se veían aplastados contra el cuerpo de su padre, y en una reacción conjunta, Ichigo y Karin se las arreglaron para deshacerse del abrazo de su padre, arrojarlo contra el suelo y darle un golpe en la cara, dejándolo un poco aturdido. Sin embargo, se paró rápidamente y fue corriendo hasta el cartel de su difunta esposa.

― ¡Oh, Masaki! Mira como me pagan ―gimoteó de manera teatral―. Yo que les he dado mucho amor y ellos se comportan como unos totales cretinos que… ―no pudo completar su frase, ya que tuvo que esquivar el sartén que Ichigo le arrojó, el cual se estrelló contra el póster.

― ¡Por Dios viejo, ya cállate! ―gritó el joven de pelo naranja, levantándose de su asiento y señalando a su padre― Ni que te fuéramos a encerrar en un hospital psiquiátrico para que estés diciendo tanta tontería ―y tomó su lugar.

― Pero es que son demasiado ariscos conmigo ―se quejó el hombre pelinegro―, y yo que los quiero tanto ―agregó, dirigiéndose de nuevo al póster.

― Ya papá, no llores ―lo interrumpió Yuzu, de manera tranquilizadora―. Mejor ven a desayunar.

Isshin se sentó a la mesa y la familia y Rukia comenzaron a desayunar. Aunque de vez en cuando se producía algún gruñido por parte de Ichigo, porque su padre decía comentarios acerca de lo ingratos que eran sus hijos y que él no tenía la culpa de demostrarles su afecto.

Luego de algunos minutos de extraña calma, Karin rompió el silencio: ― Por cierto, ¿no sienten algo raro en el ambiente desde las seis? ―preguntó. Ichigo y Yuzu asintieron.

― Sí, yo percibí que alguien se estaba escondiendo en nuestro armario anoche, Karin ―respondió Yuzu, dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

Ichigo tragó un bocado de huevo: ― Además de que se siente como algo malo ―agregó, y se llevó otro pedazo de huevo revuelto a la boca.

― Pues yo también siento lo mismo ―dijo Karin, tomando una pose pensativa―. Pero también percibo que las sombras se ven algo raras, ¿tu qué dices viejo? ―se dirigió a su padre.

Isshin comía tranquilamente su desayuno: ― Yo no siento nada malo ―contestó, después de pasar bocado―, a lo mejor vieron algo en la televisión ayer que les hace creer tanta cosa ― le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

― ¿Qué opinas tú, Rukia? ―cuestionó la pelinegra Kurosaki a la menuda segadora.

Rukia miró un poco seria a Karin: ― Pues lo mismo que el señor Isshin, no percibo nada anormal ―contestó, y comió un poco de huevo.

Ichigo le dedicó una seria mirada a su padre y a Rukia: ― Pero es tan evidente lo que se siente. Como es posible que ellas ―dijo, casi gritando y señaló a sus hermanas con la mano derecha― puedan sentirlo y ustedes no.

Isshin y Rukia se miraron entre sí. Isshin se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, mientras que Rukia comenzó a darle importancia a lo que decía Ichigo, ya que si hasta las mellizas sentían que algo malo había allá afuera ¿cómo era posible que ella, una segadora de nivel teniente, no pudiera percibir algo de lo que Ichigo y sus hermanas sentían?

Después de algunos minutos, los Kurosaki terminaron de desayunar. Al levantar los platos, el teléfono de la casa sonó e Isshin fue a atenderlo Yuzu se concentró en lavar los trastes y Karin sacó la basura

― Ichigo ―le llamó Rukia al joven desde la mesa.

― ¿Qué ocurre, enana? ―respondió el aludido, dejando su plato en el fregadero.

― Eso que sienten tú y tus hermanas ―comenzó, y fijó su mirada en el joven― ¿cómo es? ―preguntó.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos: ― Pues es algo raro, como si hubiera algo en las sombras que despide maldad ―respondió.

Rukia soltó un sonido de haber entendido la respuesta y se levantó de la mesa, con rumbo a la habitación del joven de pelo naranja.

― ¿A dónde vas, enana? ―cuestionó Ichigo, interrumpiendo su marcha.

La pelinegra volteó a mirarlo: ― A la Sociedad de Almas ―contestó, en un tono algo serio―, tengo que reportar esto.

― Iré contigo ―dijo el de cabello naranja, con decisión.

― No lo creo hijo ―habló la voz de su padre a su espalda, Ichigo y Rukia voltearon a mirarlo―, me vas a tener que ayudar nuevamente en la clínica.

― ¿Y ahora que ocurre, viejo? ―preguntó el joven, imaginándose que la gente estaba más paranoica con la enfermedad que surgió en Sendai y se estaba extendiendo por la costa este de Japón.

Isshin se cruzó de brazos: ― Pues ahora me han llamado dos personas que dicen haber visto a un indigente morir, cerca del puente, de un fuerte ataque de tos con sangre y me pidieron cita ―respondió―. Parece que el agente causal de la enfermedad ya está aquí. Además de que dijeron otra cosa sin importancia.

― ¿Y fue? ―le alentó Rukia.

El hombre deshizo su cruce de brazos y se encogió de hombros: ― Pues de que sienten que hay algo en las sombras que los está mirando ―agregó, caminando fuera de la cocina.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron un poco estáticos por lo que les contó el mayor de los Kurosaki. Al parecer, no sólo la familia de Ichigo percibía que había algo raro en el ambiente ese día.

* * *

A la sombra del puente principal de Karakura, el cual cruzaba el río que atravesaba la ciudad, se podían visualizar cuatro figuras. Tres de ellas estaban de pie, las cuales pertenecían a las misteriosas mujeres que le daban la espalda al pilar de la orilla, mientras que la última figura era la de un hombre vagabundo, quien estaba tendido en el suelo, muerto.

― ¿Tenías que matar a ese tío? ―preguntó la del vestido victoriano, con acento andaluz y un deje de enfado.

― No te pongas así, huerca ―se defendió la de aspecto vaquero, con voz despreocupada y un marcado acento norteño mexicano―, además nos han dicho que a los espíritus japoneses les gustan los regalos.

― Sí, ya lo sabemos ―se unió la del kimono, un poco preocupada y con acento porteño argentino―, pero acordate que primero tenemos que encontrarlo antes de comenzar a jugar un poco.

― ¿Y a qué van a jugar? ―cuestionó una áspera y grave voz, proveniente del pilar― ¿Y a quién tienen que encontrar primero?

Las tres dirigieron su vista hacia el pilar y allí se encontraba otro ser, cruzado de brazos y recargado en el pilar, con la cabeza baja y sus ojos cerrados. Tenía el aspecto de un humano de treinta años, delgado, con un metro ochenta de estatura, pelo largo hasta los hombros y de color gris pizarra. Vestía un kimono blanco, con siluetas negras de cuervos en sus mangas y la parte baja.

La de la cimitarra le hizo una seña a la de los revólvers para que trajera el cuerpo ante el hombre, luego se le acercó haciendo una reverencia.

― ¿Es usted Karame Shioroshi, líder de los jikininkis? ―preguntó cortésmente.

El espíritu alzó su cabeza, abrió los ojos, de un sólido color negro, y sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes: ― Es un placer conocerlas ―respondió, haciendo una reverencia―, por lo que he escuchado han viajado muy rápido. Creí que se tardarían más de tres días en llegar hasta acá.

La de la katana se acercó e hizo una reverencia: ― Pues teníamos que movernos ininterrumpidamente, che ―comentó.

La de pelo rosa se acercó con el cadáver del vagabundo: ― Sobre todo porque los kappas nos contaron que ellos ya están en Japón ―añadió, colocando el cuerpo ante el jikininki.

Karame tomó un brazo del cadáver y lo arrancó: ― Entonces, ¿que esperamos? ―dijo, un poco apurado, y se acercó al pilar. Una vez enfrente de la pared dio dieciséis golpes, cuatro en cada esquina de un rectángulo imaginario, con lo cual se abrió una puerta con un pesado ruido de arrastre. La puerta daba a un pasillo, de dos metros de alto, con escaleras descendientes y paredes de color anaranjado intenso― Por aquí, por favor ―les señaló el camino al mismo tiempo que le daba un mordisco al brazo.

Las tres mujeres se adentraron primero, después Karame, con el humano muerto al hombro. El jikininki observó hacia todos lados antes de entrar, para cerciorarse de que no eran vigilados, le dio dos golpecitos a la puerta y entró. La puerta comenzó a arrastrarse y se cerró con un gran ruido sordo.

* * *

― ¡Ah, pero qué buen desayuno! ―comentó Vasile, sobándose un poco se estómago y arrojando un fémur a una enorme pila de huesos ensangrentados de dos metros de alto― No había comido así desde que visitaba los campos de concentración de los nazis.

― Si, ya tenía hambre ―dijo Doru, limpiándose la sangre de sus labios―. Aunque los humanos de allá tenían un sabor pésimo.

― Pero no podías negar que era comida fácil ―se les unió Mihaela, lanzando un cráneo perfectamente descarnado al conjunto óseo.

El capitán observaba de manera atenta como su tropa había acabado con todos los cuerpos, reduciéndolos a un mero montón de huesos. Mientras el resto se desperezaba del abundante desayuno, él se apartó un poco y observó el cielo. Allí pudo contemplar más de sesenta figuras aladas acercándose hacia su posición, y sonrió.

― Miren ―gritó el de smoking. El resto de la tropa inmediatamente fue hacia el capitán y dirigieron su vista al cielo―, parece que Kyuke se nos unirá en esta búsqueda. Esto va a ser más sencillo

Algunos minutos después, Kyuke aterrizó enfrente del capitán, junto con el gran conjunto de individuos.

El de smoking lo miró de manera seria: ― Vaya, al parecer conseguiste que muchos se unos unieran Kyuke ―dijo, de manera suave pero complacida

El de pelo largo plegó sus alas, de color blanco con manchas negras: ― Pues muchos no opusieron resistencia, capitán ―respondió, y le entregó una botella de vidrio, de cien mililitros, que contenía un líquido de color amarillento―. Fue sencillo convencerlos, parece que se acobardan con la muerte ― soltó una risilla ―, además, capitán, me encontré con Orciono.

― ¿Y que te dijo? ―preguntó el de smoking, mirando la botella.

― Pues, estaba en uno de sus negocios ―respondió, rascándose la nuca―. Me contó que hace tres días vio al _Duquesa Isabela_ cerca de las costas de Japón. Cree que trajo a alguien a tierras niponas, además me dio esto ―sacó un papel de sus pantalones deportivos.

El capitán sonrió, tomó el papel, se guardó la botella y sacó de su smoking dos listas. Una se la entregó a Kyuke y otra a Kojiro, y el resto de la tropa se acercó a ambos, intentando leer lo que estaba escrito en los papeles.

El de smoking observó como se apiñaban entre los dos papeles: ― Escuchen ―gritó, y el resto le puso atención―. Ya que los yakuza se nos unieron ―miró a Kojiro―, La Demente quiere que capturemos lo que está en la lista ―comenzó a acercase al grupo y éste formo dos hileras de hombres y mujeres, al estilo militar―. Los seres que están escritos son muy fáciles de atrapar, pero otros darán pelea ―caminó enfrente de los demás de lado a lado―. Si tienen dificultades, griten mi nombre ―se detuvo y desenvolvió el papel―. Todo lo que capturen lo llevarán a Shimonoseki, allí los estará esperando Orciono con la paga.

Murmullos de entusiasmo no se hicieron esperar entre la tropa. Ya no podían esperar a salir a cazar a los seres de las listas. El capitán sonrió, a él no le importaba cuanto fuera el dinero pero si sería una buena distracción para su tropa.

El de ojos amarillos le dio la espalda a la tropa, para ocultar su rostro preocupado. Si bien iba a ser entretenida la cacería, también pensaba que estaba a punto de turbar el camino de su especie, que en esa insignificante ciudad iba a comenzar el final de todo un legado.

Alguien tocó su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos: ― Capitán ―la voz de Vasile lo llamó― estamos listos.

El capitán lo miró y Vasile se incorporó a la tropa: ― Muy bien. Escuchen ―alzó la voz de forma autoritaria― se dividirán en dos grupos. Kyuke y Kojiro serán los guías. Las instrucciones están dadas. Ahora, ¡vayan por ellos! ―gritó, alzando su puño izquierdo.

La tropa lanzó un grito de entusiasmo, se dividió y comenzó a volar a través del bosque en distintas direcciones. En uno de los grupos, Doru se acercó a un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro.

― Oye, ¿tú sabes que es un Vizard? ―preguntó, y esquivó un pino

El de pelo castaño sólo se encogió de hombros y emitió un sonido que daba a entender que no sabía lo que era un Vizard.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

***Les ofrezco una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. He estado bastante ocupado en la escuela (que para mi es una prioridad) y hasta ahora tuve semanas sin actividades.  
**

**Gracias por leer  
**


	5. Quand l'air sent le sang

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Los personajes originales y la trama son mios**

* * *

**5. Quand l'air sent le sang**

**(_Cuando el aire huele a sangre_)  
**

"_Me es indiferente derramar mi sangre en los suelos de tu patria. Pero cuando se trata de la tuya, me ocasiona un enorme placer"_

_**Filiberto **_**Buche Gordo **_**Domínguez**_

El intenso calor del mediodía golpeaba a la ciudad de Karakura, y en pleno verano era bastante fuerte. Todo ser vivo que pudiera moverse buscaba sombra, aunque fuera la de un árbol sin hojas. Sin embargo, todos ignoraban que uno de los lugares más frescos en esos momentos era debajo del puente principal que cruza el río.

En ese confortable lugar, un pesado ruido de arrastre se hizo presente. Una puerta se abrió y por ella salieron las tres misteriosas mujeres junto con el jikininki Karame Shioroshi.

Los cuatro se detuvieron en la entrada al pasillo anaranjado: ― Muy bien ―habló la del vestido victoriano, con acento andaluz―. Entonces eso sería too(1), naa(2) más tenéis que ir a las oficinas por los sellos y ya estáis oficialmente en la Unión ―le tendió la mano derecha.

Karame la estrechó, mostrando sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa: ― Me parece excelente ―dijo con su áspera y grave voz―. No puedo esperar a llevarlos a la planta de Lajos, ya que aquí no se puede construir nada. Por fin podré disponer de un suministro estable y sin que los segadores me interrumpan ―soltó una risilla burlona―. Con su permiso, las dejo y que tengan un buen regreso ―hizo una reverencia. Las mujeres lo imitaron, entonces el jikininki le dio dos golpecitos a la puerta y despareció por el pasillo naranja, dejando que la puerta ocultara el lugar con un pesado ruido sordo.

Las tres féminas se quedaron estáticas y en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que la de aspecto vaquero se despejó la garganta.

― ¿Y ahora, huerca, qué hacemos? ―le preguntó a la pelinegra.

La de la cimitarra sonrió: ― Como no nos llevamos mucho tiempo en hacer las negociaciones, vamos a jugar un rato ―respondió y desenvainó su arma―. Este país está un poco lleno, así que comenzaros con esta ciudad, ¿os parece? ―preguntó, haciendo de su sonrisa una mueca algo demente.

La del kimono y la de los revólvers también sonrieron de manera perversa y desenfundaron sus armas. Y, literalmente, en un parpadeo desaparecieron del fresco lugar.

* * *

No muy lejos del puente, a unos quinientos metros, Rukia arribaba a un punto de la ribera, en su forma segadora. Sin embargo, no se encontraba sola, ya que al llegar pudo notar la presencia de Uryu Ishida y la teniente Nemu Kurotsuchi. Ambos estaban de espaldas a ella y voltearon un poco cuando se detuvo, para después volver la mirada al frente.

Rukia se acercó a los dos jóvenes, quienes se encontraban de pie y en silencio. Parecía como si esperaran algo.

― Hola Uryu, teniente Kurotsuchi ―saludó la pelinegra de baja estatura.

― Buenas tardes Kuchiki ―le devolvió el saludo el quincy, de manera cortés.

― Buenas tardes, teniente Kuchiki ―respondió Nemu, un poco seria.

Rukia dio un vistazo a su alrededor y miró a los dos jóvenes: ― Disculpen, pero ¿sucede algo? ―preguntó.

Uryu se acomodó los lentes: ― Depende del punto de vista ―contestó, algo molesto.

Rukia alzó una ceja: ― ¿A qué te refieres? ―volvió a cuestionar.

― Mi padre va a venir a Karakura ―respondió Nemu―. Dice que los Huecos se están portando muy extraño y eso merece ser investigado.

"_Así que también en la Sociedad de Almas se dieron cuenta"_ pensó Rukia, colocando su mano izquierda en su barbilla _"Aunque debe ser muy importante como para que el propio capitán Kurotsuchi venga al Mundo de los Vivos…"_.

Sin embargo, Rukia fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos al aparecer la puerta senaki, de madera y aspecto antiguo, enfrente de ellos. Uryu y Nemu sólo se quedaron observando hacia la puerta.

Al abrirse, de ella surgieron dos mariposas negras, seguidas por el capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi y un segador del Doceavo Escuadrón, éste último cargado con varias docenas cajas de tamaño medio.

― Vamos, novato ―apuró Mayuri al joven segador, pisando la tierra firme―. Esto va a ser muy interesante y no quiero perder el tiempo.

― Espere un poco capitán ―se quejó el segador, dando pasitos hacia el exterior de la puerta senkai―, esto está pesado. No puedo moverme mucho y no quiero romper nada ―se situó al lado derecho de Mayuri y dejó las cajas en el suelo.

El científico le dedicó una mirada bastante seria: ― No seas llorón, novato ―sonrió muy pronunciadamente y acercó su cara a la del novato, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado al tener tan cerca de su capitán―. Piensa que vamos a estudiar el acontecimiento biológico más importante de la historia ―ahora casi pega su rostro al del segador―, a no ser que quieras ser una de mis bombas.

― N-n-no, capitán ―dijo el novato, apartando su mirada de la sonrisa de Mayuri, hacia su lado derecho.

El investigador dejó de sonreír: ― Muy bien ―murmuró―, entonces levanta esas cajas ―ordenó y miró hacia donde estaban Nemu, Uryu y Rukia―. Hola Nemu ―saludó secamente.

― Padre ―respondió la chica, de manera seria e inclinándose un poco.

Mayuri volteó hacia donde estaba Uryu: ― Quincy, que gusto de verte ―saludó, sonriendo ampliamente― ¿Hasta cuando dejarás que experimente un poco contigo, eh? ―preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Uryu sólo le dedicó una mirada de enojo y se acomodó sus lentes.

El científico normalizó su rostro y miró ahora a Rukia: ― Kuchiki, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ―preguntó, con un tono un poco agresivo― Yo sólo esperaba a la rata quincy y a la extraña de mi hija ―agregó, algo despectivo al referirse a los dos jóvenes.

Rukia se inclinó levemente, a manera de saludo: ― Capitán Kurotsuchi, iba a ir a la Sociedad de Almas a reportar el comportamiento de los Huecos ―respondió educadamente.

― Pues ibas a perder el tiempo ―dijo Mayuri, haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha―. Sabes que no les interesan como se portan los Huecos a Yamamoto y el resto de inútiles capitanes. Pero a mi sí, así que ya no tienes que ir allá. Por lo tanto ―se dirigió a una de las cajas y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo―, dime Kuchiki, ¿qué de raro tienen los Huecos hoy en día? ―preguntó, abriendo mucho sus ojos y mostrando un poco sus dientes.

A Rukia no le agradó como la observó Mayuri, pero él iba a ser de gran ayuda. Así que inhaló un poco de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

* * *

El inclemente sol de verano golpeaba a una enorme bodega, construida con láminas de metal, al sur de Karakura. Por el paso del tiempo, las láminas comenzaron a oxidarse, por lo tanto la constricción tenía un aspecto como si hubiera sido cubierta de tierra roja. Al parecer esa bodega había sido usada como almacén, ya que tenía una entrada pequeña para las personas y una enorme para los vehículos de carga.

De la entrada pequeña comenzaron a salir algunas personas, las cuales eran parte de la tropa del extraño capitán, todas con su kilij desenfundada. Algunas de ellas cargaban sacros color ocre a sus espaldas de diferente tamaño, algunos medianos y uno bastante corpulento. Entre las personas que acarreaban los sacos se encontraban el pelirrojo Vasile y el aparentemente juvenil Doru.

― ¡Pero qué fáciles fueron estos Vizards! ―exclamó Doru, con un deje de satisfacción en sus palabras y dejando un saco mediano en el suelo―. No creí que cayeran en menos de diez minutos, pensé que darían más batalla.

Vasile tiró el saco corpulento al piso, junto al que tiró Doru: ― Nadie dura frente a nosotros en las peleas ―comentó―. Por eso le digo al capitán que no se preocupe, estaremos bien en este país.

Varios hombres y mujeres fueron dejando los sacos junto a los que arrojaron Vasile y Doru. Cuando terminaron de reunirlos, un hombre, de aparentes veinticinco años, tez morena, fornido, pelo ondulado, castaño y a la altura de los hombros se acercó al conjunto de sacos. Vestía una playera tipo polo de color azul marino y pantalones de vestir color beige.

― Y ahora, ¿los llevamos a Shimonoseki? ―preguntó, con voz un poco aguda pero sin dejar de sonar masculina.

Vasile sonrío: ― Por supuesto Dmitri ―contestó, haciendo un además con su mano derecha―. Dile a Alexander ―miró a un joven delgado, de aparentes quince años, rubio, piel pálida, pelo corto y vestido con un grueso y largo abrigo gris de piel de conejo― y a Steffannia ―dirigió su vista a una chica esbelta, de aparentes dieciséis años, pelo morado y largo hasta los omóplatos, piel un poco más tostada que el chico, vestida con una blusa azul algo holgada, falda blanca y larga hasta los tobillos y un suéter ligero color vino― que te ayuden a llevarlos más tarde. Necesitan tomar algo de fuerza ―soltó una risa burlona―, pero recuerden que tiene que ser en la noche.

― ¿Porque hasta en la noche? ―preguntó Alexander, con voz algo infantil pero molesta.

Steffannia le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca: ― Porque los humanos se asustarían si cruzamos el cielo con semejante cargamento, inútil ―respondió, con voz agresiva y aguda.

― De acuerdo ―murmuró Alexander, cruzándose de brazos.

Al ver que el rubio y la de pelo morado no iban a discutir más, Doru sacó un papel del bolsillo de su camisa y lo desdobló. Todos los individuos se acercaron para leer lo del papel.

― Tacha los Vizards de la lista, Doru ―le indicó Dmitri, señalando con su índice derecho hacia el papel.

El aludido pasó su índice derecho sobre la palabra _Vizards_ y una gruesa línea negra apareció, indicando que ya habían capturado lo indicado.

Vasile tomó la lista: ― Muy bien, vamos progresando ―le dio una ojeada al papel―. Parece ser que Mihaela y Kyuke también han capturado varios, casi no nos dejarán que cazar ―achinó los ojos, para concentrarse en una palabra de la lista―. Maldita sea, esto no se encuentra en Karakura, ¡Kojiro! ―llamó en voz alta.

― Mande, Vasile ―respondió el aludido, mirando al corpulento hombre.

― ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la ciudad Naruki? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

― Sí ―contestó Kojiro, moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa― está a diez minutos de Karakura al oeste. Ahí repartía muchísima droga.

― Que bien ―dijo Doru, sonriendo de medio lado―. Pues ve con Dmitri, Alexander y Steffannia hacia Naruki a capturar esto ―le quitó la lista a Vasile y se la mostró a Kojiro, señalando un nombre en el papel.

― ¿Fullbringers? ―cuestionó, mirando el nombre y después hacia Doru, quien se encogió de hombros.

― Así se llaman y ahí se encuentran ―respondió Vasile― Y ahora, váyanse. El resto nos quedaremos aquí y les mandaremos los Vizards cuando anochezca, así pueden llevarlos junto con los Fullbringers a Shimonoseki.

Kojiro miró a Doru y a Vasile: ― Pero, ¿y si dan pelea? ―preguntó, con algo de temor.

Alexander palmeó el hombro izquierdo de Kojiro y sonrió: ― Responderemos ―contestó, agitando un poco su kilij.

― Muy bien, ya partan. Hay que capturar a esos Fullbringers antes de que caiga la noche ―sugirió Vasile hacia Dmitri, Alexander, Steffannia y Kojiro.

― Sí ―respondieron los aludidos. Dmitri permitió que Kojiro se subiera a su espalda y los tres dieron un salto y comenzaron a volar al oeste, lo suficientemente bajo para esconderse entre los edificios.

El resto del grupo observó la partida de sus compañeros. Cuando los perdieron de vista, Vasile se volvió a centrar en la lista y los demás se apiñaron para ver quién era el siguiente desafortunado al cual deberían darle caza.

* * *

― Eso es todo señora ―dijo Ichigo cortésmente, a una mujer adulta de cuarenta años. Ambos se encontraban en el consultorio del chico―, al parecer no tiene absolutamente nada. El vagabundo no le contagio la enfermedad.

― Muchas gracias, joven ―respondió la mujer― es que me asusté bastante al verlo morir. Y además de que siento que alguien me ve en las sombras, casi me da un infarto al juntarse tanto susto ―agregó un poco angustiada.

La mujer e Ichigo se levantaron de sus asientos: ― No se preocupe, señora. Todo está en orden ―se encaminaron a la puerta y el joven la abrió permitiendo que la mujer pasara primero al pasillo, el cual estaba vacío.

― Nos vemos, joven ―se despidió la mujer. Ichigo contempló cómo salía de la clínica, perdiéndose de la vista al tomar el lado izquierdo de la entrada.

Isshin apareció a espaldas de Ichigo: ― Bueno, ella no parecía muy mal, ¿verdad, Ichigo? ―habló, cruzándose de brazos.

― No, al parecer está sana ―comentó el joven―. Pero espero que el agente que me platicaste no llegue a Karakura.

Isshin soltó un bufido: ― Creo que ya está aquí. No creo que Mayuri Kurotsuchi haya llegado al Mundo de los Vivos sin motivos importantes ―fijó la mirada en su hijo.

Ichigo volteó a ver a su padre: ― ¿Qué ese loco está aquí? ―preguntó, en voz alta.

― Sí ―afirmó el pelinegro― y al parecer está con Uryu, Nemu y Rukia.

Hubo un pequeño y tenso silencio en el cual la mente de Ichigo sólo proceso una única idea. Y al parecer, Isshin ya la había descifrado.

― Llegó en un momento ― soltó el joven, arrojando la bata hacia el adulto y encaminándose a la casa.

Isshin observó como partía hacia donde estaban las personas mencionada y suspiró: ― Vaya, todavía es un inútil para sentir presiones espirituales ― y se encaminó al interior de su consultorio.

* * *

En un parque de Karakura, localizado cerca de la ribera del río principal, los niños la pasaban muy bien en los cursos de verano. Debajo de toldos de lona de cinco por tres metros, algunos infantes se entretenían pintando en pequeños caballetes o moldeando animales o cosas con arcilla. Otros estaban a la sombra de los árboles, resguardándose del fuerte calor del momento y oyendo los consejos de los adultos acerca del fútbol, y unos pocos disfrutando de los juegos o persiguiéndose entre si a pleno sol. El ambiente era alegre y tranquilo.

Quizá, demasiado tranquilo.

Las tres misteriosas mujeres estaban distribuidas entre los grupos de niños, observando con una macabra mirada a los infantes. La de aspecto vaquero estaba de pie, dirigiendo sus marrones ojos a los niños que se perseguían entre sí; la del vestido victoriano acompañaba a los chicos sentados a la sombra de los árboles; y la del kimono veía las actividades manuales de los chiquillos que estaban debajo de los toldos.

― ¡Oye huerca! ―gritó la de pelo rosa a la de cabellos lilas. Las personas, al parecer, ignoraron la vociferación de la mujer― ¿Qué tal te parecen estos morrillos? ―preguntó, abriendo los brazos.

― Pues yo los veo muy monos ―respondió la aludida y dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra― ¿o tú qué opinas, che?

La de vestido victoriano se puso de pie: ― Tenéis razón ―dijo, y desenfundó su cimitarra―, pero se que vosotras queréis algo con estos nenes. Recordaros que la que logre más, se lleva too ¿cuánto tienen? ―preguntó y se sacó unas monedas de su ropa y un saquito de cuero, a la vez que las otras se acercaron a ella― Yo aporto cien leros(3) ― metió el dinero en el saquito.

La de los revólvers metió la mano en sus pantalones: ― Yo pongo doscientos varos(4) ―los colocó en el saquito.

La de la katana rebuscó un poco en su kimono: ― Yo doy quinientos mangos(5) ―los echó en el saquito.

La pelinegra arrojó el dinero al suelo y sonrió: ― Bueno, hay que comenzar con esto.

* * *

Mayuri escribía velozmente todo lo que decía Rukia acerca de sus últimos encuentros con los Huecos ¡Y vaya que eran interesantes! El insólito comportamiento de los Huecos en Karakura lo dejaba un poco intrigado.

― Y pues eso es lo que he visto, capitán ―concluyó Rukia, respirando un poco debido a la larga plática.

El científico se guardó la libreta y el bolígrafo entre sus ropas: ― Que interesante, Kuchiki. Me has dado algunos indicios del comportamiento de los Huecos, y creo que mi estadía en Karakura va a ser un poco prolongada ―agregó y se dirigió hacia su ayudante―. Nemu, quincy, llévenme con Urahara. Yo y el novato tenemos mucho que hacer.

― Urahara no está ―dijo Uryu, acomodándose sus gafas. Mayuri se detuvo, al igual que el asistente―. Salió fuera de Japón y volverá en unos días.

― No importa ―soltó el capitán y movió su mano derecha, restándole importancia al argumento de Uryu―. Sólo llévenme ―ordenó, alzando un poco la voz.

Nemu hizo una reverencia: ― Si padre. Le indicaré el camino ―y comenzó a avanzar. Uryu le dedicó una mirada algo hostil al capitán y se emparejó con la seria segadora.

― Vamos novato ―ordenó Mayuri y siguió a los dos jóvenes, dejando a Rukia. El asistente comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo con el peso de las cajas―. Hay que iniciar con esto. Por cierto Kuchiki ―se dio media vuelta para ver a la pelinegra y sonrió un poco―, ¿has notado que hay trabajo para ti, Kurosaki y Abarai en estos momentos? ―preguntó y alcanzó al joven segador, quien se estaba tambaleando por las cajas.

Rukia se quedó estática, reflexionando acerca de la pregunta de Mayuri. ¿A qué rayos se refería? Entonces, un pitido sonó de entre sus ropas y comenzó a buscar la fuente del sonido.

Era su celular, el cual le estaba indicando algo.

Lo desbloqueó y observó la pantalla. Abrió un poco los ojos, ya que el aparatito le estaba mostrando algo que, hasta el día de hoy, nunca había presenciado.

* * *

― Muchas gracias por venir ―dijo la voz alegre y amable de Orihime, a la vez que le entregaba a un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años un pastel envuelto en papel estraza con diseños florales―. Que disfrute su pastel y tenga un buen día.

― Gracias a ti e igualmente, que tengas buen día ―le devolvió las buenas intenciones el cliente y se marchó de la pastelería, sin dejar se observar su propia sombra.

El día laboral de Orihime no marchaba muy bien por el momento. Apenas había tenido tres ventas desde que abrió la pastelería, cuando a mediodía regularmente tenía más de cincuenta. La chica no se podía explicar que era lo que influía en tan mala racha. El cielo estaba despejado y el calor en su apogeo, así que eso quedaba descartado.

Sólo se le ocurrió algo, bastante descabellado pero, conociendo todos los acontecimientos que pasaban en Karakura, posible.

Orihime miró su sombra: ― Parece ser que a la gente les empieza a asustar su propia sombra ―dijo para si misma. Su mente estaba procesando más ideas cuando la puerta se abrió, y entró un joven alto y moreno.

― Hola Chad ―saludó alegremente la de pelo naranja desde el mostrador― ¿En qué te puedo servir? Hoy tengo volteado de piña y Selva Negra ―le ofreció, indicándole los pasteles en la nevera-mostrador.

― Hola Orihime ―le devolvió el saludo el joven―. No gracias, ahora no vine a comprar algo ―agregó, dándole un poco de seriedad a su voz.

Orihime levantó una ceja: ― ¿Pasa algo? ―cuestionó.

Sado asintió: ― ¿Has notado algo raro en las sombras a tu alrededor? ―preguntó, observando la propia.

La chica abrió un poco los ojos y se quedó algo estática. Al parecer, no era la única que había sentido eso y su argumento no era tan descabellado.

― Parece ser que sí ―comentó el joven.

― ¿Y eso es algo muy malo? ―preguntó Orihime, un poco preocupada.

― Sí ―respondió Sado―, ya he vivido esto antes, en México. No es algo que me gustaría volver a experimentar, debido a que es una de las sensaciones más desagradables que he vivido.

― ¿Qué es lo que te provoca eso, Chad? ―preguntó la chica, curiosa por saber que es lo que perturbaba al imponente moreno.

Sado iba a contestar, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo lo interrumpió, indicando que alguien entraba. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

Eran dos hombres, uno de dos metros y medio de alto, corpulento, de piel clara, cara redonda, pelo rojo oscuro y largo atado en una cola de caballo y vestido con un uniforme militar. El otro era bajo, de un metro y sesenta centímetros, delgado, de piel bronceada y vestido a la moda contemporánea, con una camisa a rayas blancas y moradas y jeans, además de que estaba fumando un cigarrillo, el cual apagó de inmediato contra su mano al verse adentro de la pastelería.

El hombre alto bufó molesto: ― Tanta búsqueda me ha dado hambre. Espero que aquí tengan algo bueno ―comentó, caminado hacia el mostrador.

El otro asintió y lo siguió: ― Lo mismo digo, hombre. Fumar siempre hace que se antojen cosas dulces, como la carne o la sangre de los… ―un ligero golpe en el hombro lo interrumpió.

― Silencio Doru ―murmuró el robusto, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que estaban siendo observados por Chad y Orihime. El moreno se apartó un poco, pero no demasiado, ya que vio que ambos cargaban con algún tipo de espada en su flanco izquierdo. Y esto le incomodó bastante cuando ambos se detuvieron enfrente de Orihime.

― Está bien Vasile, no hablaré de más. Buenas tardes ―saludó el más bajo, que ambos jóvenes alcanzaron a escuchar que su nombre era Doru― ¿tienes pay de limón y pastel Selva Negra? ―preguntó.

― Si ―respondió secamente la chica, ya que algo en ellos le parecía un poco conocido.

― Bueno, danos dos rebanadas de pay de limón grandes y un pastel Selva Negra ―pidió el que tenía por nombre Vasile. Orihime sólo se quedó estática ante el pedido. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de enfado y chasqueó los dedos―. Despierta niña ―la chica dio un brinquito y parpadeó muchas veces― ¿cuánto hay que pagar? ―preguntó, sacando de su uniforme una bolsita de cuero.

Orihime hizo la cuenta y le iba a decir el precio, pero Chad le dirigió su mirada al robusto hombre: ― Disculpe, pero a ella no se le habla de esa manera ―le aconsejó con un deje de advertencia.

Doru sonrió y levantó su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Sado. Entonces, la mirada del moreno se apagó, agachó su cabeza y dejó caer sus hombros, mostrándose de manera sumisa hacia los dos extraños.

― Se una buena bestia, siéntate en aquella silla y permanece callado ―dijo de manera imperativa el pelinegro.

― Sí, señor ―murmuró Chad. Para asombro de Orihime, el joven obedeció las instrucciones y se fue a sentar en una silla que tenía al final de la nevera mostrador.

La de pelo naranja observó la extraña escena, pero algunos chasquidos de dedos hicieron que se desconcentrara.

― ¿Cuánto te voy a dar, niña? ―preguntó Vasile, algo molesto por la lentitud de Orihime en decirle el precio.

― S-serían t-tres mil y-y-yenes ―respondió la chica, tartamudeando un poco debido a que empezó a sentir un poco de miedo.

Doru le arrebató la bolsita de cuero a Vasile y sacó tres billetes de mil yenes: ― Aquí están ―le tendió el dinero.

La joven tomó el efectivo y sacó el pedido. Estaba preparando unas tiras de cartón para envolver el pastel cuando el hombre bajo la interrumpió.

― Disculpa, pero lo llevaremos así ―tomó las rebanadas y el pastel, el cual se lo pasó al pelirrojo―. Muchas gracias.

― De nada ―dijo en voz muy baja Orihime, observando como ambos individuos abandonaban la pastelería. Ya con los dos extraños fuera de la vista, la joven escuchó algunos jadeos provenientes del rincón donde se encontraba Chad, así que fue a su lado.

― ¿Estás bien, Sado? ―le preguntó.

El joven negó con su cabeza: ― Orihime ―llamó con voz apagada y la cabeza agachada.

― ¿Sí, que pasa? ―inquirió la joven, comenzando a preocuparse.

― Te mencioné que ya había vivido lo de las sombras en México, ¿verdad? ―dijo el joven, con el mismo tono vocal discreto. La de pelo naranja asintió―. Pues bien, además de eso, también experimenté lo que observaste.

Orihime parpadeó algunas veces: ― ¿El que te manipularan? ―cuestionó, un poco sorprendida de lo que observó y estaba escuchando por parte del chico de ruda apariencia.

― Si ―respondió el moreno, sin cambiar su tono―. Pero lo más perturbador ―miró a Orihime a la cara― que fue con las mismas personas que salieron de esta pastelería.

* * *

Rukia seguía observando su celular ¿Cómo era posible que haya pasado ese hecho por alto? Tenía que avisarle a Renji y a Ichigo, pero antes de ponerse en contacto con alguno de ellos, el chico de pelo naranja apreció a su lado.

― Rukia, ¿es cierto que Mayuri está aquí? ―preguntó, un poco atropellado por la prisa.

― Si, pero ya se marchó ―respondió, sin quitar la vista del aparato― Fue a la casa de Urahara, en compañía de Uryu y la teniente Kurotsuchi.

― ¿Y qué quería ese loco? ―interrogó, llevando ambas manos a su nuca.

La segadora seguía atenta a su aparato: ― Dijo que venía a investigar lo de los Huecos ―contestó, apretando algunas teclas, como si escribiera algún mensaje de texto.

Ichigo notó que Rukia no despegaba la vista de su celular: ― Enana, ¿qué ocurre? ―cuestionó, con tono un poco demandante― estás muy seria.

La pelinegra cerró el teléfono y miró al joven de cabello naranja: ― Sígueme, tenemos que hacer algo ―y desapareció con shumpo.

Ichigo soltó un pesado suspiro: ― Y ahora, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ―se preguntó a sí mismo― Primero las sombras están extrañas, luego Mayuri viene y ahora la enana está extraña ―y también se esfumó con shumpo, siguiendo la presión espiritual de Rukia.

* * *

A pesar del intenso calor, el centro de Karakura seguía con su actividad. El ir y venir de la gente aparentemente no cesaba, aunque podría decirse que era un poco más lento debido al sofocante clima. Las tiendas y los carritos que vendían helado estaban más que satisfechos debido a la constante demanda de sus productos refrescantes, aunque no por eso los puestos de comida dejaban de ser visitados. La gran mayoría llevaba ropa ligera, ya sean camisas sin cuello y shorts, sin embargo unas pocas llevaban ropa un poco anticuada al severo ambiente. Entre ellas tres mujeres sentadas a la sombra de un árbol, en un pequeño jardín del centro de la ciudad.

― Muy bien, niñas. Muchas gracias por el premio ―dijo la del vestido victoriano bastante complacida. La del kimono y la de aspecto vaquero sólo la miraron severamente―. Vamos, que no toos los días les gano en este jueguito ―y soltó una pequeña risa.

― Mejor cállate, que todavía sigo emputada(6) ―le recriminó la de pelo rosa, dándole un puñetazo al pasto―. No me habían ganado así desde hace trescientos años.

La de pelo lila palmeó el hombro de la mujer frustrada: ― Calmate, che ―dijo, entre un tono de burla y otro tranquilizador―. Todavía quedan algunos humanos en este país, tenés suficientes para vos.

La de los revólvers sonrió de medio lado: ― Tienes razón huerca. Además, podemos hacer un poco más interesante nuestro juego ―se incorporó y desenfundó sus armas― ¿Qué les parece si hacemos agonizar a todos a partir de ahora? ―las otras dos sonrieron de forma malvada― Ya saben, para ver en cuanto tiempo se chingan(7) ―se encogió de hombros.

Tanto la de la cimitarra como la de la katana se levantaron del piso, preparando sus respectivas armas.

― ¿Qué te parece si comenzaos por este parque y el dojo de enfrente? ―preguntó la pelinegra.

― Ya estás ―respondió la de aspecto vaquero, apuntado su revólver derecho a una feliz pareja con un bebé en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

― ¿Pero qué mierda pasó aquí? ―preguntó Ichigo, atónito ante el panorama que a sus ojos se presentaba. Rukia no respondió, ya que estaba igual de perturbada que el chico de cabello naranja.

Ante ellos, en un parque cercano al río, los cuerpos de por lo menos cuatro docenas de niños y veinte adultos estaban dispersos por el piso, recargados en caballetes o desplomados en pequeñas mesas. Junto a cada cuerpo estaba el alma correspondiente, haciendo un ambiente un poco desgarrador, ya que algunos niños lloraban confusos debido a que no pudieron terminar sus dibujos o sus animales de arcilla, y unos pocos llamaban a sus madres en vano.

Ichigo y Rukia se acercaron a uno de los cuerpos de quien seguramente era un instructor de futbol. El pobre sólo contemplaba con una mirada de confusión su cadáver y la cadena que tenía atada al pecho, como si apenas estuviera comprendiendo que ya estaba muerto.

Rukia se acercó al alma: ― Disculpa, pero ¿qué pasó aquí? ―le preguntó.

El hombre se encogió de hombros: ― No lo sé ―respondió, bastante sincero y algo desesperado―. Simplemente los niños comenzaron a toser sangre y se ahogaron, luego los adultos también empezamos a toser sangre.

"_Toser sangre"_ pensó Ichigo. Y a su mente llegaron las imágenes de un día anterior, en la cual una mujer de pelo pardo se moría en la clínica de su padre. Entonces observó detenidamente la boca de un cadáver cercano y vio algo horriblemente familiar: esa secreción sanguinolenta con manchas verdes.

― ¡Ichigo! ¡Rukia! ―el saludo de Renji lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos se voltearon a ver al pelirrojo, quien mostró el mismo rostro anonadado que habían mostrado al llegar al lugar― ¡Pero que demonios pasó aquí! ―gritó el pelirrojo muy fuerte, asustando algunas almas infantiles.

― ¡Cállate, Renji! ―le recriminó Ichigo, acercándose al pelirrojo― Que no ves que los espantas con tus gritos y rara apariencia.

Renji lo miró molesto y estaba a punto de reclamarle pero Rukia se interpuso entre los dos: ― No empiecen otra escena, iditotas ―demandó. Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos―. Primero hay que mandar a todos ellos a la Sociedad de Almas, ya después averiguaremos que sucedió con ellos ―y se encaminó al alma de un niño, quien la veía con algo de temor y asombro―. Tranquilo, estarás en un mejor lugar ―le dijo de manera suave y tranquilizadora, a la vez que le colocaba el extremo de la guardia de su zanpakuto en la frente, efectuando así el entierro.

Durante el lapso de quince minutos los tres segadores mandaron a la Sociedad de Almas a todos los pequeños y adultos que estuvieron a su alcance, pero sin perturbar los cuerpos de los fallecidos.

― Parece que son todos ―dijo Ichigo, llevándose a Zangetsu al hombro―. Muy bien, hay que irnos. Alguien no tardará en descubrir los cuerpos ―estaba dispuesto a desaparecer de allí, pero Rukia y Renji no lo siguieron― ¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó desesperado.

Renji tenía su celular en la mano: ― Aun nos queda un alma ―respondió.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor. No había muchas señales de que quedara algún plus entre tanto cadáver, pero Rukia logró divisar a alguien que se escondió detrás de un árbol e inmediatamente fue a ver si se trataba del alma restante. Ichigo y Renji la siguieron.

Al llegar al árbol, la pelinegra encontró a una niña de no más de siete años, abrazando sus piernitas y temblando. La cadena en su pecho le indicaba que era el alma que faltaba.

Rukia se acercó a la niña y le palmeó el hombro. La niña respingó muy fuerte: ― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? ―preguntó suavemente.

La niña observó a la pelinegra y después a los dos hombres: ― ¿Ustedes no me harán daño? ―cuestionó, apuntando a cada uno de los jóvenes.

― No mocosa ―respondió Ichigo. La niña frunció un poco el ceño―. Venimos a ayudarte, así que…

― ¿Por qué dices que te haremos daño, niña? ―preguntó Renji, interrumpiendo a Ichigo.

La niña se puso de pie con muchísima dificultad: ― Es que tres mujeres estuvieron aquí antes que ustedes y tenían aspecto muy raro. Y ellas si les hicieron daño a mis amigos ―bajó su mirada―, ya que ellas ―señaló hacia los cuerpos― fueron la causa de todas las muertes.

* * *

El reloj marcó las cinco y media de la tarde en el dojo del centro de Karakura: ― Muy bien alumnos ya pueden retirarse ― anunció Tatsuki, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sus estudiantes de karate la imitaron y se retiraron hacia las paredes del salón por sus cosas o para reunirse con sus padres.

La joven pelinegra observaba orgullosa a sus alumnos, ya que estaban mejorando bastante en su técnica y eso que llevaban apenas algunos meses entrenando a aquel grupo de chiquillos. Si bien había algunos más avanzados que otros, el nivel de aprendizaje en el grupo era bastante homogéneo, cosa que indicaba que era una buena instructora de artes marciales.

― Me pregunto cuando alcanzaran el nivel de Renji ―se dijo para sí misma, ya que en sus pensamientos se figuró a un niño de ocho años propinándole una fuerte patada al pelirrojo en uno de sus costados. Sonrió ante esa cavilación y tosió un poco, escupiendo sin querer.

Rápidamente se limpió con una mano y le extraño la consistencia de lo que expelió. Miró la secreción atentamente: ― ¿Sangre? ―y observó más atentamente ese líquido. Efectivamente, era sangre pero también pudo ver algunos puntos verdes―. Será mejor que vaya con el padre de Ichigo, no me gusta como se ve esto ― tomó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Renji de que tendría que ir al médico en lugar de ir a ver el boxeo en la casa de Urahara.

* * *

― Aquí es, padre, donde vive Kisuke Urahara ―dijo Nemu, deteniéndose enfrente de la tienda del mencionado.

Mayuri observó el edificio donde el mejor inventor que tuvo el Seireitei residía. A los críticos ojos del científico el lugar podía clasificarse como una pocilga, pero ya que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, debido a que Uryu se negó rotundamente alojarlo en su departamento, se tenía que conformar con lo que tenía a su alcance.

El segador principiante llegó al lado de Mayuri y dejó las cajas en el suelo: ― Vaya, fue muy cansado ―dijo, casi jadeando y sobándose la espalda. Le dio un vistazo a la casa de Urahara―. Vaya, si es más grande que mi casa en el Seireitei ―agregó con una sonrisa.

― Silencio novato ―ordenó Mayuri, comenzando a caminar―. Mejor entremos. Nemu, quincy ya pueden retirarse. Luego nos vemos.

La chica hizo una reverencia: ― Si padre, hasta luego ―y se dio la media vuelta, marchándose.

Uryu sólo se acomodó sus gafas y comenzó a caminar por donde habían venido, seguido de cerca por Nemu.

El novato observó como el quincy y la teniente desaparecían de su vista, y luego miró al capitán, quien ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta, así que tomó las cajas y, lo más rápido que le permitió la carga, se emparejó con el científico.

― … Pero si es una estúpida esa hija mía ―refunfuñaba Mayuri, bastante malhumorado― ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dado autorización para hacer su patética investigación? He caído muy bajo, no debí complacerla, no debí completarla ―bajó la voz, y el segador puso más atención―. Sólo espero que se arrepienta y vuelva a casa.

Mayuri se detuvo y notó que el novato estaba muy atento: ― ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? ―preguntó, enojado.

― No capitán ―respondió enseguida el segador.

El científico tocó el timbre y la gran figura de Tessai apareció en la entrada: ― Buenas tardes, capitán Kurotsuchi y compañía ―saludó.

― Buenas tardes ―le devolvió el saludo Mayuri―. Estoy aquí para investigar lo de los Huecos, ¿es posible que tengas un lugar para mí aquí? ―preguntó, mirando hacia el interior.

Tessai se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla: ― Por supuesto ―respondió― pero es algo pequeño…

― Está bien ―lo interrumpió el científico, haciendo un ademán con la mano izquierda―, sólo quiero un espacio para mí y mi equipo de trabajo ―señaló al segador que cargaba las cajas.

― De acuerdo capitán, pase ―Tessai se apartó a un lado de la puerta, dejando que Mayuri y su asistente entraran en la tienda―. Pero hay una condición ―agregó, con un tono algo amenazante.

El científico bufó molesto y rudosamente: ― ¿Cuál? ―preguntó, un poco enfadado.

― No toque el equipo, los libros, papeles y demás cosas del jefe ―contestó. Mayuri sólo asintió, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo. A continuación los tres atravesaron la tienda, rumbo a la futura habitación del investigador.

* * *

― Vaya eso fue muy entretenido ―dijo la mujer de pelo rosa, arrojándose en un sillón de tela verde olivo de tres plazas. A continuación tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, cambiando los canales rápidamente y se detuvo en un programa de talentos― ¡Pero que feo canta el morro! ¿Qué en este país no tienen Dragon Ball Z? ―preguntó en voz alta, moviéndose de canal en canal.

La de pelo lila se sentó al lado izquierdo de la de aspecto vaquero: ― Che, recordá que siempre lo pasan después de las siete y son ―miró el reloj de pared, que estaba encima de la televisión― las seis de la tarde.

― ¡Oigan niñas! ―llamó la voz de la del vestido victoriano desde el segundo piso― Vengan a ver esto

Las tres mujeres se encontraban en la sala de estar de una casa en los suburbios de Karakura. Era un inmueble mediano de dos pisos, ideal para alojar a una familia de cinco personas, aunque ellas encontraron un ambiente extraño al toparse con esa casa.

No habían sentido ese calor de hogar que previamente habían percibido al invadir otros hogares y darse el gusto de aniquilar a las familias. En esa casa había algo extraño que hizo que las tres se sintieran incómodas al pisar la duela del interior. En un principio dedujeron que habían salido, pero rápidamente cambiaron de opinión al ver las llaves de los humanos sobre el comedor.

La de aspecto vaquero y la del kimono llegaron hacia donde estaba la pelinegra. Ella estaba de pie, en la entrada de una de las habitaciones: ― Miren lo que he encontrao ―susurró, señalando hacia el interior del cuarto.

Las dos mujeres se asomaron y abrieron muchísimo sus orbes naranjas y marrones. Allí, reunidos en la cama, estaban los integrantes de la familia, muertos. Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y expresiones de dolor en su rostro. Pero lo común en ellos era una herida en el cuello, semejante a una mordida.

― No, no, no y ¡NO! ―bramó la de pelo rosa, azotando su sombrero vaquero contra el suelo y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos― Ya nos llevó la chingada, morras. Nos obligarán a volver y nos tratarán como putos perros.

La del vestido victoriano le colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo: ― Calmaos ―dijo en tono tranquilizador―, yo tampoco quiero volver al castillo, pero eso no significa que tenéis que entregaros sin pelear.

La de pelo lila río un poco, y se ganó una furiosa mirada de la de los revólvers: ― Y tú, ¿de qué chingados te ríes, eh? ―le preguntó con voz agresiva.

― ¿Recordás que estábamos jugando a hacer agonizar a los humanos? ―respondió con una pregunta. La de pelo rosa asintió―. Esto te va a alegrar un poco, che. Una de las que marcamos en la tarde está cerca, ¿no querés ver cómo estira la pata? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa.

La de aspecto vaquero asintió, sonriendo: ― Por supuesto, no me vendría mal unas cuantas risas. Vamos todas, no hay pedo (8) ― y salieron de la habitación, encaminándose al exterior de la casa.

* * *

La luz del crepúsculo se colaba a través de una amplia ventana cuadrada de dos metros de largo e iluminaba una habitación bastante decorada. El cuarto tenía una amplia cama matrimonial, cubierta de un grueso edredón con estampados de peces koi rojos y blancos y algunos animales de peluche. El la pared opuesta a la ventana había una enorme repisa, sobre la cual descansaban unos botecitos con maquillaje, cajas pequeñas y opulentas que seguramente contenían alhajas valiosas y un gran espejo ovalado, con varias fotografías de una bella joven pelinegra colgadas en uno de sus lados. En la pared opuesta a la cama estaban las altas puertas blancas de un armario, y al costado de cada puerta había libreros de tres metros de alto, llenos de distintos tipos de libros, desde escolares hasta de literatura y cocina.

Una pálida mano buscaba entre los libros algún material de su agrado: ― Vaya, así que apenas ibas en preparatoria ―dijo una voz suave pero masculina―. Recuerdo nítidamente esa etapa de mi vida, lo que es la juventud, ¿no?

Nadie respondió.

La mano tomó un grueso libro de historia: ― Historia, mi tema favorito ―otra mano abrió el libro y unos intensos ojos amarillos comenzaron a leer―, siempre encuentras cada versión. Es divertido leerlas.

Nuevamente, nadie respondió.

El capitán caminó hacia un costado de la cama, donde yacía el cuerpo boca abajo de una jovencita, de no más de diecisiete años, pelinegra y esbelta. El capitán usó su pie izquierdo para voltearla, y entonces vio el rostro de la joven. Tenía los ojos abiertos y una horrible herida en su cuello, como si alguien le hubiese arrancado un trozo.

El pelinegro se agachó y acarició su mejilla derecha: ― Eras tan linda, fue una pena que hayas huido de mi ―se incorporó y salió de la habitación, dando a un largo pasillo alfombrado con cerca de ocho puertas blancas. Cruzó con buen paso el pasillo y llegó a la escalera principal de la mansión, la cual daba al recibidor. Allí, se encontraban pocos miembros de su tropa, entre ellos Vasile y Doru.

El capitán saltó hasta la planta baja, amortiguando su caída con el pie derecho: ― ¿Y cómo les ha ido de cacería? ―preguntó, algo inquisitivo.

― Bien, hemos capturado algunas criaturas, señor ―respondió Doru―, sin embargo, nos quedamos sin guía.

El de ojos amarillos enarcó una ceja: ― ¿A qué se debe eso? ―preguntó, un poco severo.

― Kojiro se fue con algunos a ciudad Naruki a capturar a los Fullbringers, capitán ―respondió Vasile―. Él conoce la ciudad.

El capitán bufó molesto: ― Bueno, al menos ya los llevaron a Shimonoseki ¿verdad? ―inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

― Ah, no capitán, todavía no ―dijo Doru. El de smoking le dirigió una severa mirada, con la cual el joven se sintió bastante intimidado―. P-p-pero los íbamos a mandar en la n-n-noche, ya que es b-b-b-bastante arriesgado volar a p-p-plena luz ―se excusó, asustado.

El capitán se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla: ― Tu argumento es razonable Doru. Aunque por lo visto ya no se tienen que preocupar mucho por la cacería ―dijo, provocando murmullos de enojo entre los presentes.

― ¿A qué se refiere, capitán? ―preguntó un hombre delgado de apariencia senil, de pelo corto y cano y una gran barba blanca desordenada, vestido con una larga gabardina beige bastante opaca y una bufanda negra envuelta al cuello

Las puertas principales de la mansión se abrieron de forma violenta, haciendo que los elaborados vitrales que tenían empotrados se rompieran, dejando pasar a Mihaela, Kyuke y el resto de la tropa.

El capitán sonrió y miró a Mihaela: ― Explícale a Kurt el por qué ya no tienen que preocuparse por la cacería.

La mujer de pelo azul se aclaró la garganta y miró al hombre anciano: ― Es que ya atrapamos a casi todas las criaturas de la lista ―dijo, con voz gangosa.

El de smoking se sorprendió por la respuesta y se dirigió hacia la del vestido francés con pasos lentos. Con cada paso que daba hacía eco en el amplio recibidor, y la tropa se iba apartando, dejando a Mihaela ante la mirada inquisidora del capitán.

― ¿Me podrías explicar el punto de _a casi todas las criaturas_? ―preguntó el pelinegro, haciendo un inusual tono de voz áspero en la última parte del cuestionamiento.

Mihaela respiraba bastante asustada, incapaz de contestar ya que de su boca salían sonidos ininteligibles, por lo que Kyuke dio un paso al frente, encarando al capitán: ― Se refiere a que nos falta sólo una criatura de la lista, señor ―respondió, un poco nervioso.

― ¿Una? ―cuestionó el capitán, con su tono suave de voz.

― Sí, sólo una ―reafirmo Kyuke, levantando su dedo índice derecho―. Es la más difícil de todas y requiero de la élite de la tropa para capturarla, ya que está rodeada de fuertes defensores que no dudarán en reaccionar si le ponemos un dedo encima. La única criatura que nos falta es ―sacó de sus pantalones deportivos la lista, la desdobló y le echó un vistazo― un individuo mitad humano, mitad segador de almas.

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban caminando en una de las calles cercanas a la casa Kurosaki, pensando en el acontecimiento del parque. Ambos tenían la misma duda rondando en sus cabezas ¿Quién habría sido el responsable de matar a un grupo de inocentes niños?

― Oye enana ―Ichigo rompió el silencio.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó la aludida.

― Las mujeres de las que habló la niña ¿te suenan familiares? ―cuestionó.

Rukia negó con la cabeza: ― De hecho, nunca había oído hablar de ellas hasta ahora ―respondió―. Pero hay algo más que no me cuadra.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó el chico, frunciendo el ceño― ¿Hay algo bueno en ver niños muertos y llorando por su madre?

Rukia le dio un golpe en la cabeza: ― Por supuesto que no hay nada bueno en eso, idiota ―dijo, algo enojada―. A lo que me refiero es que con tantas almas, ningún Hueco se hizo presente.

Ichigo recordó un poco y le dio la razón a la pelinegra. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron ayudando a las almas, no hubo amenazas de Hueco. Y para una ciudad como Karakura, eso era muy raro.

― ¿Qué crees que esté pasando Ichigo? ―preguntó Rukia, sacando al joven de pelo naranja de sus pensamientos― ¿Será que un nuevo enemigo esté a punto de dar pelea?

― No lo se, Rukia ―respondió Ichigo, llevándose ambas manos a su nuca―. No me gustaría pensar en que tenga que salvarles el trasero a los segadores de nuevo, además…

Fue interrumpido por otro golpe en la cabeza, más fuerte que el anterior: ― No seas tan arrogante, pelos de zanahoria ―le espetó la pelinegra. El de cabello naranja sólo se frotaba el lugar del golpe, murmurando algunas groserías―. El Seireitei ya está más fortalecido, no requeriríamos de mucha ayuda tuya ―agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo iba a responderle cuando alguien salió de un callejón corriendo. Ambos jóvenes miraron al recién llegado y vieron que se trataba de Renji. Al parecer, estaba en su gigai y vestido con una camisa color vino y jeans azules.

― Ichigo ―dijo, jadeando― necesito tu ayuda, ¿tú estudias medicina, verdad? ―cuestionó.

El aludidó asintió: ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó, con el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.

Renji inhaló mucho aire y luego lo expulsó: ― Es Tatsuki ―aclaró―. Tienes que venir rápido. Ella está tosiendo sangre y no puede respirar ―bajó la voz―, parece que se está muriendo.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

***Nuevamente una dísculpa por la tardanza en la actualización. Tuve muchas cosas que hacer referente a la escuela, y las vacaciones pasadas no pude avanzar de forma consistente con esta historia. Les reitero, ténganme paciencia.  
**

***Gracias a Tifa19 por algunas aclaraciones con el acento andaluz.  
**

**Glosario  
**

**(1)Too: Todo  
**

**(2) Naa: Nada  
**

**(3) Lero: Manera coloquial de referirse al euro en España  
**

**(4) Varo: Manera coloquial de referirse al peso en México  
**

**(5) Mango: Manera coloquial de referirse al peso en Argentina  
**

**(6) Emputado(a): Así se le dice en México a alguien que está muy enojado  
**

**(7) Chingan: En México, la palabra chingar tiene tantos significados. En este caso significa como se mueren  
**

**(8) No hay pedo: Frase vulgar mexicana que significa "no hay problema"  
**

**Gracias por leer  
**


	6. Mémories et cauchemars du cœur

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son mios  
**

**Aclaración: Los _flashbacks se indican de esta manera._**

* * *

**6. Mémories et cauchemars du cœur**

_**(Recuerdos y pesadillas del corazón)**_

"_Una herida puede sanar, pero un recuerdo jamás, ni con el más fuerte licor, se puede borrar"_

_**Eduardo Leyes**_

Ichigo no se lo pensó dos veces y tomó a Renji por los hombros: ― ¿En dónde se encuentra? ―preguntó, con un tono de exigencia.

― A pocas calles de aquí ―respondió el pelirrojo, soltándose del agarre del segador sustituto―. Ven, sígueme ―y echó a correr.

Ichigo y Rukia le siguieron el paso, esperando poder hacer algo por Tatsuki antes de que sucumbiera ante la misteriosa enfermedad.

Una vez que se retiraron los jóvenes y el ambiente quedó en calma de manera momentánea, unos pasos se escucharon desde un callejón cercano, opuesto al de donde había salido Renji. Eran lentos y acompasados, como si la persona caminara tranquilamente. El sonido se detuvo en la entrada del callejón, y lo sustituyó otro, pero ahora como si alguien exhalara suavemente algo.

La mujer de vestido victoriano salió de las sombras. Tenía en la mano derecha una pipa europea: ― ¿Cómo veis, niñas? ―preguntó, y dándole una calada a su pipa― Hasta que encontramos segadores, ¿creéis qué nos causarán problemas? ―exhaló el humo hacia el frente y abajo.

La del kimono y la de aspecto vaquero también salieron de las sombras. La de pelo lila tenía un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda y la de pelo rosa un habano en su boca.

― Yo creo que no ―respondió la de los revólvers, hablando un poco raro debido al habano―. Y si lo hacen, pues les partimos su madre(1) ―le dio una profunda calada al habano.

La de la katana se llevó su cigarrillo a la boca: ― Pero hay que empezarnos a mover ―comentó, dándole una calada y exhaló el humo―, ya que estos pibes se dirigen a donde está la que estamos buscando.

La de aspecto vaquero se quitó el habano de la boca y sonrió: ― Mira tú. Espero que esos morros tengan huevos pa' los putazos(2) ―añadió, empuñando su mano derecha―, porque se las voy a hacer de pedo(3).

La pelinegra fumó un poco más de su pipa y sonrió: ― Sois muy agresiva, no hay dua(4) que les darías una lección ―cambió su semblante y miró seriamente a las otras dos―. Pero recordaros que ―levantó su dedo índice izquierdo― ellos están aquí. Hay que ser cautelosas, y si ellos nos encuentran, tendremos que huir a Sendai, ¿entendio? ―exhaló el humo hacia arriba.

Las otras dos asintieron: ― Claro che ―respondió la de pelo lila, con el cigarrillo en la boca―. No somos tan giles para revelar nuestra presencia.

Las tres le dieron otra calada a sus respectivos tabacos, exhalaron y desaparecieron, dejando suaves espirales de humo que indicaban su dirección.

* * *

Chad y Orihime corrían en dirección a la casa de Ichigo. La chica de pelo naranja había detectado algo anormal en la presión espiritual de Tatsuki, y sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para dar con ella y ayudarla.

Chad, además de pensar en su amiga, estaba un poco perturbado por lo ocurrido esa tarde. Como bien se lo comentó a Orihime, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Más de tres veces le pasó en México, con distintas personas de características similares a los de la tarde de hoy. Sólo esperaba que aquellos seres no estuvieran allí, ya que si volvía a suceder esa especie de "trance" en él…

_El sol se ocultaba en un pequeño pueblo del centro de México. Incrustado en la ladera de una montaña, se conformaba con quinientas casas de distintos tamaños y colores. Algunas bastante lujosas, casi al estilo americano, otras bastante menos ostentosas pero aun así con bastante espacio como para albergar bovinos de engorda, ovejas y cerdos, y unas pocas eran más pequeñas, con tejados planos o inclinados. En las calles del pueblo, los pastores llevaban a sus cabras de regreso a casa, otros iban a la tienda por algo para la cena, los niños y jóvenes aprovechaban las últimas horas de luz para jugar y los ancianos simplemente estaban sentados en la calle, observando y saludando a cualquier transeúnte, desde los montados en caballos y burros hasta los automovilistas._

_Un grupo de diez niños, reunidos en la acera de una casa verde, jugaban con sus trompos de plástico. Todos ellos eran bajitos, excepto uno que se destacaba notoriamente entre el grupo de infantes._

― _Vamos Sado, ya mátalo ―un niño de nueve años, piel pálida, ojos verdes y lleno de pecas alentaba con animada voz―. Ya me tengo que ir._

― '_pérate Güero ―lo tranquilizó otro niño pelinegro y moreno―. Que no vez que se está concentrando._

_El alto del grupo levantó su mano derecha, y liberó con fuerza su trompo. El juguete se desenrolló y fue a dar bruscamente contra otro trompo colocado en el piso, siendo éste último víctima de un violento golpe que lo fracturó en dos partes, dejándolo inservible._

_El dueño del trompo roto sólo podía observar tristemente como su juguete era roto y rematado por las patadas de los impacientes niños, quienes ya se querían ir a su casa. En medio de su pequeña pena, una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo._

― _No te preocupes, te cooperaré para otro ―dijo la voz de Sado._

_El niño triste se dio la vuelta y le sonrió un poco: ― Gracias, carnal(5) ―Chad asintió._

_Después de masacrar el trompo, los niños se despidieron y comenzaron a partir hacia sus casas rápidamente. Nadie quería ser sorprendido por la noche, ya que, según la gente del pueblo, una sombra recorre las calles y toca las puertas, llevándose a las personas._

_Chad y el Güero estaban caminando por una oscura calle, la cual daba a la salida del pueblo. Ambos eran vecinos y vivían en las últimas casas._

― '_tuvo chido el día ¿no Sado? ―comentó el niño de piel clara._

_Chad asintió con la cabeza: ― Fue interesante ―agregó._

― _Si, sobre todo cuando… ―dijo el Güero, pero se calló y comenzó a respirar lenta y fuertemente._

_Chad pudo percibir lo que estaba provocando esos cambios en su amigo. El sonido de un caballo caminando apreció de la nada y a sus espaldas, oyéndose muy cerca, como a medio metro, paralizándolos totalmente. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con lo que nunca se deberían de encontrar._

_Un caballo mediano, como de un metro y setenta centímetros a la cruz, traía en su lomo a un hombre, seguido de otros dos a pie. El jinete se bajó del animal y caminó hacia los niños. Tenía un metro y ochenta centímetros de altura, su pelo corto y de color negro morcilla, la piel tan pálida como el claro de luna y unos atemorizantes ojos saltones ensangrentados y de un iris azul fantasmal. Vestía a la usanza charra, de color negro y con detalles plateados, además de que portaba una extraña espada en el flanco izquierdo. Uno de sus acompañantes a pie era un joven de no más de diecinueve años bajo, de piel bronceada, pelo negro liso y un poco largo, vestido con una camisa de rayas blancas y moradas y jeans azules; y el otro era un adulto bastante alto, robusto, de piel blanca, de cara redonda, con pelo rojo, largo hasta media espalda y atado en una cola de caballo, vestido con un uniforme militar. _

― _¿Ya se iban a sus casas, chamacos? ―preguntó el jinete. Tenía la voz lenta y arrastraba las palabras― Aun es temprano, lo bueno comienza más tarde ―abrió la mano derecha frente a Chad y el Güero―, vengan conmigo._

― _¡Ni madres! ―exclamó el niño de piel clara y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta― ¡El Charro Negro! ¡Me quiere raptar el Charro Negro! ―gritaba a la vez que intentaba alejarse._

― _Te van a delatar, Charro ―dijo el más bajo._

_El Charro río un poco: ― Ah, no te preocupes Doru ―y miró al otro niño, quien tenía la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos―. Alcánzalo y mátalo ―ordenó, y de su espalda, acompañado del sonido de algunos chasquidos, se extendieron dos alas de piel negra, parecidas a las de un murciélago._

― _Sí señor ―respondió Sado en voz baja. A continuación emprendió la carrera para alcanzar al Güero, y el Charro despegó del suelo y lo comenzó a seguir desde el aire, dejando a los otros dos hombres atrás._

_El Güero seguía corriendo y gritando, alertando a todos de que el Charro Negro se lo quería llevar. Pero al parecer, nadie salía a ver que pasaba con él, a pesar de que eran las ocho de la noche. Tal vez todos estuvieran en sus casas cenando algo o simplemente viendo la televisión, pero ninguna persona se asomaba por los gritos que daba el niño, quien se detuvo para respirar un poco._

_Pero fue un error fatal._

_Una mano lo tomó de la nuca y otra del hombro derecho, sorprendiéndolo y paralizándolo. Con fuerza, el niño fue obligado a darse la vuelta, asombrándose aun más por ver quien era su agresor._

_Sado Yasutora lo había atacado, pero este niño alto y moreno no era el amigo del Güero. El Sado que lo había sorprendido tenía los ojos bastante abiertos, pero que a su vez transmitían un enorme vacío, similar al de la mirada de un muerto._

― _¿Carnal que te pasa? ―preguntó asustado el Güero. Chad no respondió y llevó ambas manos al cuello de su amigo, comenzándolo a apretar._

_El miedo invadió al otro niño, quien intentó soltarse dándole golpes en la cara a Chad. Sin embargo, pese a los insistentes puñetazos del Güero, Sado permanecía imperturbable, apretando cada vez más el cuello del Güero, quien comenzó a jadear._

― _Muy bien chamaco ―dijo una voz perezosa. El Charro Negro apareció a espaldas de Sado―. Apriétele bien, porque me gusta la comida bien muerta._

_Chad obedeció y estranguló más el cuello de su amigo. Éste no paraba de jadear, pero llegó un momento en el cual comenzó a perder la conciencia, y la oscuridad invadió su vista, dejando de ver a un Sado de mirada perdida y al Charro Negro observando a ambos._

_Una vez que el Güero quedó asfixiado, Sado quitó las manos de su cuello. Aun conservaba la mirada hueca y su postura de hombros caídos._

― _Excelente chamaco, ahora vete a tu casa que me gusta comer solo ―ordenó el Charro. Sado se fue corriendo a su casa y el Charro Negro desenfundó su espada para rebanar la mano derecha del cuerpo del Güero._

― _¡Espera niño! ―exclamó una voz. Sado se detuvo y detrás de él aterrizaron los otros dos hombres, ya que ellos también tenían alas semejantes a las del Charro._

_Chad se dio la media vuelta: ― ¿Qué pasa, señor? ―preguntó con voz apagada._

_Doru estaba mirando al joven, con la mano izquierda en su mentón, como si lo estuviera examinando: ― Mira Vasile. Siente el alma del niño, con razón obedeció tan fácil ―dijo, inhalando un poco de aire de manera sonora._

_Vasile lo imitó: ― Tienes razón ―dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Sado―. Muy bien niño. Ahora ―señaló la casa más próxima, en la cual vivía otro amigo de Chad―, ve a ese lugar y ahórcalos a todos, sin excepción ―ordenó, sonriéndole ampliamente al chico._

_Sado lo miró con sus ojos apagados: ― Sí, señor ―y se dirigió a la casa._

* * *

Renji no podía dejar de correr, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a donde se encontrara Tatsuki. Ichigo y Rukia intentaban seguirle el paso, y aun en su forma segadora les costaba trabajo. Si bien pudieron haber usado el shumpo, éste no les iba a ser útil, ya que Rukia aun no estaba familiarizada con la presión espiritual de Tatsuki e Ichigo seguía siendo un inútil en ese aspecto de la detección.

La manera de correr de Renji les daba una vaga idea al chico de pelo naranja y a la pelinegra que Tatsuki se encontraba en un peligro mortal. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que esos rápidos pasos delataban que la enorme preocupación que el pelirrojo sentía por la karateca, ya que durante cuatro años algo comenzó a formarse en el interior de Renji al conocer a Tatsuki poco a poco.

* * *

_En lo alto de la colina norte de Karakura, a la luz del crepúsculo, Renji estaba observando la ciudad. Había pasado sólo una semana desde la derrota del Vandereich, una de las peores amenazas hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Con ese grupo bajo control y alcanzada algo de anhelada paz, los segadores comenzaron a darse el lujo de interactuar un poco más entre ellos, pero ya no con cuestiones de trabajo o militares, sino algo ya más personal y de acercamiento._

_La tranquilidad dio paso a que los segadores comenzaran a forjar relaciones entre ellos, si bien el ideal de un segador es el de carecer de sentimientos, ellos no tenían la culpa de que fueran almas humanas, y como parte de esa naturaleza es normal que ellos comenzaran a sentir algo por ciertas personas._

_Así, cada vez había más movimiento entre los Escuadrones del Seireitei. Pero esta vez el ir y venir de los segadores se veía interrumpido por el cruce de miradas o algún intercambio de palabras que les dejaba un buen sabor de boca, ya que las conversaciones abordaban temas como si podían entrenar juntos o simplemente ir a un restaurante para cenar. Era muy común observar estas interacciones entre segadores de bajo rango, cuyas responsabilidades no son muy fuertes, aunque los oficiales, tenientes y capitanes tampoco se quedaban atrás en este aspecto._

_Algunos se tomaban algún tiempo libre fuera de su escuadrón, como el capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya, quien visitaba frecuentemente el Quinto Escuadrón, teniendo como pretexto el ayudar a la teniente Momo Hinamori con el papeleo. Otros recibían algún detalle, como Nanao Ise, a quien le llegó una enorme colección de libros de enología, o Retsu Unohana, la cual fue la destinataria de una rosa azul manchada de sangre y acompañada de un mensaje, el cual decía _"Para que tu palpitante herida nunca me olvide"

_Pues si bien algunas convivencias daban resultados bastante alentadores para sus participantes, algunas eran rotundos fracasos, como las que intentaba ejercer Izuru Kira cada vez que le hablaba a alguna chica para salir o simplemente para entrenar. Para el teniente del Tercer Escuadrón era una caída tras otra, que si bien eran numerosas, no le dolían mucho comparadas con lo que tuvo que pasar Renji Abarai._

_Renji suspiró cansado. Era bien sabido por todos lo que él había sentido por Rukia Kuchiki desde que era apenas un niño en el Rukongai, aunque ella no se diera cuenta de nada. Todos sus amigos lo alentaban a que invitara a Rukia a salir a alguna parte, y así lo hizo. Pero fue en vano, ya que la pelinegra inventaba muchas cosas para no salir con él._

_Pero el momento donde todo se vino abajo para Renji fue cuando él, ya un poco cansado de tantos "no", le preguntó la razón por la cual no salía con él. Ella sólo le dedicó una seria mirada y le dijo que nunca podría hacerle daño a un buen amigo, ya que ella sentía un profundo cariño fraternal hacia el pelirrojo y que jamás podría dejar de verlo como un hermano._

_Ahí se dio cuenta de que, aunque fuera una persona importante para ella, él nunca podría ocupar ese lugar que tanto anhelaba en el corazón de Rukia, ya que desde hace algunos años ese lugar tenía una reservación muy especial._

_Renji arrojó la piedra con la que estaba jugando a algún lugar a espaldas de él. Tal vez sería mejor seguir así, un poco solo. De todos modos, ser segador implica una seria responsabilidad donde los sentimientos tienen que ser dejados de lado, además de haría mejor su trabajo, ya que, aunque sonara cruel hacia su persona, podría arriesgarse de manera absurda en las misiones hasta el punto de morir._

_Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus melancólicos argumentos. Un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza se hizo presente de repente. Renji se llevó amabas manos al lugar, dado que recibió un fuerte golpe por detrás._

― _Ten más cuidado a donde arrojes piedras, idiota distraído ―le gritó una enfadada voz femenina. Renji se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer un poco alta, delgada, de cabello negro, algo erizado y largo a la mitad de la espalda. Vestía un uniforme idéntico a los individuos que practican artes marciales, además de que estaba cargando un peto de Tae Kwon do. _

_Renji la observó un poco. Si mal no recordaba, ella era amiga de Ichigo cuando iban en el instituto y la protectora de Orihime. Una chica ruda que muchos alumnos de la escuela la tachaban de marimacho, sólo porque sabía propinar golpes y no tenía nada de características femeninas, tanto en su comportamiento como en su cuerpo. Pero ahora la notaba más cambiada, pero al parecer tenía el mismo temperamento agresivo y algo en su mirada que le resultó muy familiar._

_Tatsuki frunció el ceño ante el escrutinio visual de Renji: ― ¿Qué tanto observas, tarado? ―preguntó, enojada._

_Renji parpadeó rápidamente: ― ¿Puedes verme? ―respondió con una pregunta._

_Tatsuki dejó el peto en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos: ― Claro ―respondió― ¿O acaso no todos pueden verte? ―cuestionó, alzando una ceja._

_Renji iba a responder, pero mejor se guardó las palabras, ya que no iba a soltar todo el sermón acerca de los segadores a una humana que apenas conocía. Mejor giró su vista hacia el crepúsculo, sumiéndose en sus melancólicos argumentos de nuevo._

_La pelinegra, al ver que no le respondían, le iba a propinar un golpe en el pie, enseñándole que ella no le gustaba ser ignorada. Pero cuando vio la mirada de Renji mejor se contuvo, ya que esa mirada la había visto varias veces en las últimas semanas._

_Tatsuki recogió el peto de suelo: ― Bueno, yo mejor me voy. Nos vemos ―se despidió y comenzó a caminar colina abajo, dejando a Renji sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no perdió de vista el camino que iba siguiendo la joven, hasta perderse en un bosquecillo al pie de la colina, ya que encontró algo en ella que le llamó la atención._

* * *

Luego de varios minutos corriendo, por fin llegaron a donde se encontraba Tatsuki, cerca de la casa de Ichigo. La chica estaba de rodillas y ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada, jadeando fuertemente y enfrente de ella había un charco pequeño de sangre.

― ¡Tatsuki! ―gritaron al unísono Ichigo y Rukia, apresurándose a llegar a su lado y dejando atrás a Renji. Chad y Orihime llegaron un poco después, y se situaron al lado del pelirrojo. A los pocos segundos Uryu y Nemu hicieron su aparición, observando el mal estado por el que estaba pasando la chica.

La karateca alzó su cabeza. Su mirada seguía teniendo la misma fortaleza, pero al verlos les dedicó una pequeña y triste sonrisa: ― Hola ―saludó, con voz extraña debido al líquido acumulado en su garganta. Tosió un poco, dejando escapar sangre con manchas verdes.

Renji llegó al lado de Ichigo: ― ¿Qué puedes hacer? ―preguntó, esperando a que la respuesta fuera alentadora.

El joven de pelo naranja bajó la mirada: ― Nada ―murmuró en respuesta.

― ¡Nada! ―gritó el pelirrojo―. Pero si tu eres doctor, debes hacer algo ―recriminó.

Ichigo miró a Renji: ― Ya he visto este caso ―dijo, con un todo bastante desalentador para todos―. Hace tres días una mujer murió en la clínica, y tosía la misma sangre que Tatsuki. Falleció a los diez minutos de haber comenzado a mostrar los primeros síntomas, ya que, según el viejo, no se puede hacer nada frente a esta enfermedad.

Después de las palabras de Ichigo un aura desalentadora rodeó a cada individuo. La tristeza y la impotencia comenzaron a hacerse presentes en cada uno de los jóvenes. Orihime se llevó ambas manos a la boca y pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Uryu se acomodó sus lentes y bajó un poco la mirada. Nemu contemplaba impasible el entorno, aunque algo más seria. Chad bajó la vista. Rukia observó a Tatsuki, pensando en que era imposible que una persona tan saludable como ella pudiera contraer una enfermedad así. Ichigo sólo pensaba en qué demonios causaba la muerte tan rápido, y apretó los puños en señal de impotencia. Todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, excepto Renji, quien comenzaba a avanzar hacia Tatsuki, que tosía de una manera violenta y expulsaba más de ese líquido sanguinolento.

Tatsuki dirigió su mirada a Renji: ― Parece que es mi final en esta vida, ¿no? ―dijo débilmente y tosiendo más― Aun así, fue muy divertido haber estado aquí y conocerte, cara de mono ―tosió de nuevo y más fuerte―. Después de todo ―respiró difícil y profundamente― espero que todo lo que me contaste sea cierto, me gustaría verte y patear tu tatuado ser.

Renji le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada: ― Verás que sí, niño ―y se agachó a la altura que tenía Tatsuki arrodillada―, y la próxima vez verás que no será tan fácil vencerme.

La chica sonrió débilmente y tosió, escupiendo más líquido. Fue tal la fuerza de la tos que logró que la chica dejara de apoyarse con sus manos y caer de cara al suelo, pero fue impedido por Renji, quien ahora oía un ruido de gorgoritos cada vez que Tatsuki respiraba.

* * *

_Renji andaba con cuidado y sigilo por las calles de Karakura a la hora del atardecer, como si estuviera rastreando a alguien. Pese a estar en su forma de segador, actuaba con mucha cautela, como si todos los humanos presentes lo pudieran ver._

_Entonces llegó a su destino, en pleno centro de la ciudad. Aquí había venido durante varios días sólo para pasar el tiempo, inventando patéticas excusas al capitán Kuchiki sólo para ir a ese lugar: un dojo._

_Renji saltó la pared exterior del dojo y se sentó en posición de indio sobre las tejas del alero de la pared. En ese lugar tenía una vista excelente del salón principal, que en esos momentos tenía un puñado de gente en su interior. Un grupo compuesto de alrededor de quince niños y niñas vestidos de uniforme para practicar karate, formado en un rectángulo, imitaba los movimientos de una mujer al frente de ellos._

_Desde hace cuatro días, Renji estaba siguiendo a Tatsuki hasta el dojo donde ella entrenaba y daba clases. En su primer encuentro, ella había despertado una enorme curiosidad en él, debido a que notó algo en ella que le resultó muy familiar._

_Soledad._

_Renji había observado en esos cuatro días que Tatsuki, además de ser una muy buena peleadora, tenía seguridad y carácter, cosas que a toda mujer que había conocido le faltaban, inclusive a Rukia. Pero además, había notado que era una chica muy solitaria, llegando y partiendo del dojo sin compañía. E incluso hacía sus entrenamientos sin algún compañero. _

_El pelirrojo siguió observando la clase de Tatsuki por diez minutos más, hasta que la joven les dirigió unas palabras a los niños e hizo una reverencia. Los niños la imitaron y rompieron la formación, dirigiéndose por sus cosas. Entonces Tatsuki miró hacia fuera, específicamente hacia donde estaba Renji, pero no había nadie presente y le inquietó un poco, ya que los últimos cuatro días tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía desde la colina norte de Karakura hasta el dojo. _

_Cuando toda su clase abandonó el salón, Tatsuki se preparó para entrenar sola, como todas las noches durante una hora. Primero respiró profundo, para luego ponerse en posición de ataque y comenzar con un par de puñetazos hacia un enemigo invisible, avanzar un paso y dar dos patadas giratorias._

_Renji ahora estaba más cerca, en la puerta del salón, observando el entrenamiento de la chica y con Zabimaru en el piso. Al mirar sus movimientos, pudo notar lo ágil que era dando puñetazos y patadas. Pensó que ella sería un excelente miembro del Segundo Escuadrón debido a sus habilidades o puede que también del Onceavo, dada la fuerza y agresividad de sus ataques._

_Tatsuki hizo una pausa para respirar y miró hacia la puerta del salón. Ahí encontró a Renji, quien estaba tan concentrado en mirarla que se sorprendió mucho cuando la chica dio un par de pasos hacia él._

― _Oye, ¿necesitas algo? ―preguntó Tatsuki, alzando una ceja._

_Renji se quedó sin habla un momento. La primera cosa que pasó por su cabeza fue huir y dejar sola a Tatsuki, pero algo le dijo que se quedara, ya que sentía que no iba a pasar algo desagradable si entablaba conversación con esa hábil mujer._

― _Eh… pues…―Renji no sabía realmente que contestarle, pero por lo que vio el día de hoy formó una idea― Si, necesito que me ayudes a entrenar un poco en Hak.. ―se cortó, buscando una mejor palabra― karate._

_Tatsuki se quedó un poco perpleja. En todos sus años practicando artes marciales, ningún hombre le había pedido algún consejo de cómo entrenar. Se sentía bien que alguien le pidiera ayuda, pero sobre todo pensó que, aunque fuera por esa tarde, no estaría sola en el dojo._

_La chica sonrió, dando a entender que estaba dispuesta: ― De acuerdo ―dijo―. Muéstrame tu mejor golpe y veré en que te puedo ayudar._

_El pelirrojo se sorprendió aun más. Una chica viva pidiéndole un golpe, ¡vaya que si era extraña esta humana! Generalmente las segadoras eran las que le pedían que no fuera blando al momento de entrenar, pero por lo menos tenían un arma. Tatsuki no portaba nada, pero al observar que adoptaba una posición de guardia, notó que la chica iba en serio, así que se colocó en forma de ataque y, sin meditarlo, le soltó un puñetazo con su mano derecha._

_Para su sorpresa, Tatsuki detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo izquierdo y, sin que Renji se diera cuenta, giró un poco y le conectó una tremenda patada en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. El pelirrojo se encogió del dolor y se arrodilló, mientras que la chica lo veía un poco decepcionada._

― _Eso fue muy malo, amigo ―declaró, mirando cómo Renji aun se agarraba el estómago―. Tendré que trabajar muy duro contigo. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó._

_El pelirrojo alzó la vista: ― Renji Abarai ―respondió, tendiéndole la mano derecha._

_La chica la estrechó: ― Tatsuki Arisawa._

* * *

Los demás sólo podían ver a Tatsuki batallar por tomar aire, ya que ellos también sintieron impotencia con la explicación de Ichigo. Ella se aferraba fuertemente a los brazos de Renji, como si le sirvieran de apoyo para poder respirar y, en un movimiento que sorprendió a todos, él llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Tatsuki, acariciándole el pelo de manera suave.

* * *

_Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Renji había comenzado un "repaso" de sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se había dado cuenta de que Tatsuki era una excelente maestra, con bastantes conocimientos en las artes marciales y facilidad para transmitirlos, ya que en menos de seis lecciones Renji mejoró lo que había aprendido y en otras seis más adquirió nuevas habilidades. Pero todo debía hacerlo en su tiempo libre, dándole excusas a Byakuya de que lo dejara ir, aunque la parte buena es que tenía más horas disponibles debido a la paz que reinaba momentáneamente en la Sociedad de Almas._

― _Eso sería todo Renji ―dijo Tatsuki, haciendo una reverencia. Habían terminado un entrenamiento que consistía básicamente en bloquear y defenderse, algo especialmente difícil para Renji, pues fue muy complicado hacerle frente a los potentes golpes de la karateca―. Veo que has mejorado mucho desde aquella vez._

_Renji se inclinó: ― Sí, pero gracias a ti. No me había sentido tan hábil en esto desde hace mucho tiempo ―se dio la media vuelta, rumbo a la salida―. Bueno, nos vemos mañana ―se despidió, haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha._

― _Adiós ―le devolvió el saludo Tatsuki. Pero de pronto recordó que no podría entrenar con él mañana, debido a que tenía una cita con alguien que Orihime le contactó―. Espera, Renji ―detuvo al pelirrojo._

_Él se encontraba levantando a Zabimaru, afuera del salón: ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó, dándose la vuelta._

― _Te quería decir que… ―comenzó Tatsuki, pero se cortó al ver el arma de Renji._

― _¿Qué cosa? ―cuestionó el pelirrojo, al ver que ella no hablaba._

_Tatsuki señaló a Zabimaru: ― ¿Es tuya? ―interrogó, señalando la espada._

_Renji desenfundó su arma: ― Claro, es mi zanpakuto ―respondió naturalmente, aunque inmediatamente notó su error._

― _¿Zanpa…qué? ―inquirió Tatsuki, con la ceja izquierda arqueada._

_El pelirrojo se quedó extrañado: ― Zanpakuto ―contestó de manera pausada― ¿Qué Ichigo no te explicó nada acerca de los segadores? ―preguntó, cruzándose de brazos._

_Entonces Tatsuki recordó todas aquellas veces donde Ichigo salía de la escuela, vistiendo ropas negras semejantes a las de Renji, y manejando una tremenda espada, en compañía de Rukia, Chad, Orihime y Uryu. A la vez que se sumía en sus recuerdos, también le llegó esa incómoda sensación de ser alguien ajeno a ellos, como si ella fuera una extraña para sus amigos._

― _No ―respondió Tatsuki, de manera tajante―. Ichigo nunca me explicó ni una palabra ―respiró―. Siempre se iba con excusas estúpidas de la escuela, apareciendo con ropa igual a la tuya y una enorme espada en su espalda._

_Renji notó esa sensación en cada palabra de Tatsuki, y se enfadó un poco. Al parecer, Ichigo le había ocultado su lado de segador a la karateca, apartándola un poco de los asuntos del mundo espiritual. Aunque él no sabía el verdadero motivo del ocultamiento por parte del chico de pelo naranja hacia Tatsuki, quizá por protegerla o simplemente no quería contarle, Renji iba a estar dispuesto a explicarle todo lo que sabía. De todas formas, pensó, Tatsuki no le había cobrado un solo centavo por las clases, así que tal vez una explicación sincera sea un buen pago._

― _Mira, cuando mueres un espíritu llamado segador de almas, es el encargado de llevarte a la Sociedad de Almas, donde… ―comenzó Renji._

* * *

Las acciones de Renji hacia Tatsuki tenían perplejos a los demás. Nunca creyeron que un hombre de imagen ruda e intimidante, como el pelirrojo, fuera tan suave hacia una mujer. Orihime lo contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa, sin evitar que las lágrimas siguieran rodando; Uryu miraba analíticamente a ambos; Chad y Nemu parecían imperturbables, sin embargo no apartaban la vista de la escena; Rukia sonreía discretamente, ya que esa era la única vez que Renji se mostraba así con alguien; Ichigo quería hacerle burla a Renji, pero la posición de su mejor amiga impedía que se partiera de risa.

Sin embargo, pese a tener la mirada de todos sobre ellos, a Renji y a Tatsuki no les importaba la situación. Si bien nunca habían tenido un contacto de ese tipo, ya estaba demostrado que ambos se apoyaban en todo, y que siempre la compañía y palabras de uno lograban tranquilizar agitadas situaciones en el otro.

* * *

_Renji estaba practicando sus movimientos en el dojo, solo. Ya iba para un año y tres meses entrenando con Tatsuki, y durante ese lapso de tiempo mejoró bastante, como a un nivel de cinta café humano. Esto le dio una ayuda extra en sus habilidades en la lucha, ya que gracias a los entrenamientos con la pelinegra había adquirido más rapidez y flexibilidad, las suficientes como para abatir Huecos en tiempo récord o evitar los pétalos de la zanpakuto de Byakuya Kuchiki._

_Renji paró de manera momentánea, se acercó a la puerta del salón y miró el cielo. La penumbra había invadido la bóveda celeste, y algunas estrellas ya estaban apareciendo, indicando que ya era tarde. El pelirrojo inmediatamente recordó el por qué de la tardanza de Tatsuki: una salida. La pelinegra, en lo que llevaba del último año, había tenido varias citas armadas por Orihime, culminando todas, según lo que le había contado, en insultos y narices rotas._

_La puerta principal del dojo se abrió, y por ella entró Tatsuki. Renji se quedó mirándola un poco y se sorprendió, ya que nunca la había visto así. La mujer portaba un vestido color azul oscuro, largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas, y zapatos de tacón. Sin embargo, el semblante de Tatsuki no era el de ella. La chica, que siempre se mostraba alegre y ruda, ahora estaba apagada e incluso se llevó su mano derecha al rostro, limpiándose algo. Renji no la pudo contemplar más, ya que desapareció por una puerta, que conducía a los vestidores. El pelirrojo ingresó de nuevo al salón, a esperarla._

_Cinco minutos después, Tatsuki ingresó al salón, cambiada con su uniforme y mostrándose sonriente: ― ¿Estás listo, cabeza de piña? ―preguntó._

_Renji la miró, analizándola, convencido de que algo no iba bien con ella: ― Claro, niño ―respondió, parándose enfrente de ella._

_Entonces comenzaron con el entrenamiento. En medio de puñetazos y patadas, Renji pudo confirmar que Tatsuki estaba un poco distraída: no conectaba bien los ataques y le costaba esquivar los golpes. Hasta que una patada baja le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo._

― _¿Qué te pasa, Tasuki? ―preguntó Renji, algo asombrado y un poco enojado._

_La pelinegra se incorporó: ― ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ―inquirió, sintiendo que diversas emociones se acumulaban de manera peligrosa, como el gasde cocina en una habitación sin ventilación._

― _Algo te pasa ―dijo el pelirrojo―. No sé que es, pero algo te pasa. Usualmente esquivas mis golpes fácilmente, pero hoy te está costando, niño._

― _No pasa nada ―se defendió Tatsuki, secamente―. Mejor volvamos al entrenamiento._

_Renji se cruzó de brazos: ― No, hasta que sepa que te ocurre, mocoso._

_Tatsuki apretó los puños. Sus emociones se hallaban al límite: ― Entonces quieres saber, ¿eh? ―dijo suavemente, mirando a Renji fijamente. Sus ojos transmitían ira y tristeza simultáneamente―. Sucede que he fracasado en todas mis citas._

_El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse: ― ¿Por eso estás así? ―preguntó burlón―. No creí que fueras de ese tipo de mujeres._

_La risa fue la chispa que detonó todo: ― ¡Y yo no creía que los hombres fueran tan imbéciles! ―explotó. Renji paró de reír, no la había visto tan enfadada― Sabes, todos los hombres con los que he salido tienen la estúpida idea de que una mujer debe ser femenina e idiota, que debe ser sumisa ante el hombre en todo ―respiró―. Además de que quieren un cuerpo escultural y no esto ―se señaló a si misma―, y mi actitud no me ayuda, todos creen que soy lesbiana o amargada, que me quedaré sola y moriré…_

― _¡Basta! ―bramó Renji, hastiado. Ahora Tatsuki lo miró, algo asustada por el grito que pegó― He oído suficientes idioteces de ese tipo en la Sociedad de Almas y, la verdad, no creí que tú estuvieras tan afectada por cosas así. Escucha, eres mucho mejor mujer que todas las que he conocido y he intentado salir ―agregó, recordando un poco y con dolor a Rukia―, eres fuerte, ruda, decidida, cosas que a muchas chicas les hace falta tanto aquí como en la Sociedad de Almas. Además de que no te hace falta tener un físico espectacular para sobresalir, a muchos hombres no nos gustan tan pronunciadas de cuerpo ―soltó sin pensar, dejando a la chica un poco anonada y con un leve sonrojo por el comentario._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual ambos asimilaban las palabras. Renji se dio cuenta un poco tarde de lo que había dicho, pero no le incomodó en absoluto. La prolongada convivencia con Tatsuki le mostró cualidades que él había buscado durante años en una mujer, y la que tenía enfrente de él reunía todas las características deseadas como para que él las dijera de manera directa y sin tapujos._

_Tatsuki sonrió un poco, pero de manera sincera. Renji le había dicho algo que ningún hombre con el que llevaba saliendo le había dicho: un halago. Si bien no fue esos empalagosos comentarios que les gustan oír a la mayoría de las mujeres, el pelirrojo exaltó pocas pero buenas cualidades que ella había cultivado a lo largo de los años. _

― _Gracias Renji ―dijo en voz baja Tatsuki._

_Renji sonrió: ― No hay de que, niño. Ahora, ¿en qué nos quedamos? ―preguntó, adoptando una posición de guardia._

_La pelinegra se colocó a la ofensiva: ― En que voy a partir tu tatuado rostro, cabeza de piña ―respondió. Y soltó un puñetazo con la izquierda, dando de lleno en el antebrazo del pelirrojo._

* * *

Al tener a Tatsuki entre sus brazos, Renji se dio cuenta de algo: los gorgoritos habían cesado. El pelirrojo pensó que ya había acabado y Tatsuki estaba mejor, pero también sintió otra cosa. La karateca estaba dejando caer su peso sobre él, además de que su piel estaba comenzando a sentirse fría.

Eso hizo que Renji apartara un poco a Tatsuki de sí mismo y la miró. La mujer tenía su cabeza tirada hacia el lado derecho, sin fuerza alguna como para mantenerse erguida, además de que su mirada estaba perdida y un fino hilo de esa secreción sanguinolenta escurría por su boca.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con lo que acababan de ver. Tatsuki Arisawa, una de las personas más atléticas y sanas de Karakura, había fallecido.

Orihime no pudo más y soltó en llanto, tapándose su rostro con ambas manos y cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Chad ladeó un poco su cabeza, apartando la vista de la escena. Uryu se tapó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice derechos, para evitar reflejar tristeza alguna. Nemu seguía con su semblante serio, aunque sentía un poco de empatía por los demás. Rukis cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, al igual que Uryu intentaba resistir. Ichigo se tapó su rostro con la mano derecha y apretó los dientes en señal de que se sentía impotente. Y Renji sólo pudo dejar el cuerpo suavemente en el piso, para después soltar un grito de desesperación y golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, pensando que el destino era muy cruel con él al quitarle dos preciadas mujeres de su lado.

― Oigan ―llamó una voz bastante conocida―, no se pongan a llorar. Todavía estoy aquí.

El resto se sorprendió con la voz que escuchó. A unos dos metros del cuerpo, Tatsuki se encontraba de pie. Era la misma que hace unos instantes había dejado de respirar, sólo que esta vez llevaba la cadena del destino en su pecho. Contraria a la tristeza del resto, ella se mostraba bastante sonriente.

Renji avanzó hacia Tatsuki, y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla muy fuerte, para mayor sorpresa de sus amigos. Al verse apresada por el pelirrojo, la chica sonrió: ― Parece ser que se te olvidó que todavía queda mi alma, cara de mono ―murmuró.

Renji escondió su cabeza un poco en el hombro de Tatsuki

La chica ahora lo abrazó: ― Ya Renji, sabes que nos volveremos a ver ―dijo de manera tranquilizadora―. Sabes que jamás podré olvidar tu tatuado rostro de mi mente.

Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y se miraron un rato, a manera de "hasta pronto". Al ver que Renji colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Tatsuki, fue una señal para que Rukia se acercara a mandar a Tatsuki a la Sociedad de Almas.

La segadora desenfundó a Sode no Shirayuki: ― ¿Lista, Tatsuki? ―preguntó.

― Sí, Rukia ―respondió la karateca, dirigiéndole una mirada de seguridad a Rukia.

Tatsuki se arrodilló, para comodidad de Rukia. Ésta le colocó el extremo de su guardia en la frente, donde un pequeño símbolo apareció. A continuación una brillante luz azul pálido brilló de manera intensa, y desapareció tan rápido como vino, dejando como rastro una mariposa negra que abandonaba la escena para perderse en el cielo nocturno de Karakura.

Renji contemplaba el lugar donde había estado el alma de Tatsuki antes de irse a la Sociedad de Almas. Ya llegaría el tiempo de buscarla y encontrarla, aunque se tardara años en ver por todos los rincones del Rukongai y, si el destino era benevolente con Tatsuki, por el Seireitei.

― Oye Renji ―la voz de Ichigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos―, ¿no sabía que te gustaba Tatsuki? ―preguntó burlón. Uryu y Rukia rodaron los ojos, pensando en que Ichigo ya se había tardado un poco con la burla.

Renji lo miró, bastante seguro: ― Pues ahora lo sabes, pelos de zanahoria ―respondió, cruzándose de brazos―. Por lo menos, yo si soy hombre y demuestro lo que siento. No tengo que evitarlo con peleas estúpidas ―agregó, sonriéndole burlonamente al joven de cabello naranja.

Ichigo frunció el ceño: ― ¿A qué demonios te refieres? ―preguntó.

Renji se encogió de hombros, con la misma sonrisa burlona: ― Hazte el idiota, Ichigo, si lo sabes muy bien.

Ichigo no le respondió, ya que miró hacia todos lados y preparó a Zangetsu. Orihime, Chad y Uryu imitaron al de pelo naranja, poniédose en alerta, la chica con sus manos en las horquillas, el moreno levantando sus puños a manera de luchador de boxeo y el quincy desplegando su arco de energía espiritual.

Renji dejó de sonreír: ― ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? ―preguntó, algo preocupado por como se estaba comportando el segador sustituto.

― ¿No lo sientes? ―respondió con otra pregunta Ichigo, sin bajar la guardia.

― ¿Sentir qué? ―inquirió Renji, algo perplejo por la acción de los cuatro jóvenes.

― Esa sensación de maldad ―respondió Uryu, sin mirar a Renji―, emana de las sombras.

― Y esta vez es inquietante ―agregó Orihime, un poco seria―, parece como si nos estuvieran vigilando.

― Esperando un descuido para atacar ―terció Chad, dirigiendo su vista a su sombra.

Renji, Rukia y Nemu se miraron entre sí. Renji no los había visto comportarse de esa manera, a sus ojos parecían cuatro niños chiquitos con temor a la oscuridad. Las chicas ya habían observado que los muchachos se estaban comportando algo raro en cuanto al tema de las sombras, alegando que había algo raro. Sin embargo, lo que si les pareció extraño fue que Orihime les siguiera la corriente.

Rukia se dirigió directo al rostro de Ichigo con su puño derecho: ― ¡Puedes dejar esos cuentos, Ichigo! ―exclamó―. Yo no siento nada.

― Uryu, ya te expliqué lo de las presiones espirituales, no existen las de tipo oscuro ―dijo Nemu, con su serio tono de voz pero de manera tranquilizadora.

― ¡No sean pendejas, morras! ―exclamó una voz femenina, con un marcado acento del norte de México, a dos metros de donde estaban todos― Sólo los vivos lo pueden sentir, pero si eres un espíritu no percibes ni madres.

Ichigo, Rukia, Nemu y Renji miraron de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con algo que ni en sus siglos de vida, o en el caso de Ichigo años, esperaban ver.

* * *

― Sólo un momento más ―murmuró Kyuke débilmente. Estaba sentado en un tejado en posición de indio, a doscientos metros de distancia del lugar donde se hallaba Ichigo y sus amigos, junto con Doru, Vasile, Mihaela, una mujer de aparentes veintitrés años, algo robusta pero sin perder la figura femenina, de piel blanca como la porcelana, pelo negro morcilla y portaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo, negro y holgado, y un hombre de aparentes cincuenta años, delgado, pelo entrecano, de piel morena y vestido de chaleco verde, camisa blanca, faja roja, pantalones bombachos azules, medias marrones y mocasines negros―, vamos, distráete un momento más.

― ¿Qué pasa, Kyuke? ―preguntó Doru, algo desesperado, ya que el de pelo verde parecía estar frenando la búsqueda del ser mitad segador de almas, mitad humano.

― Tenemos que esperar a que se distraiga para atacar ―respondió Kyuke, de manera tranquila y sin mirar a Doru.

― ¿Quién se tiene que distraer? ―interrogó la mujer del vestido largo, con una voz bastante floja.

― Los que protegen al ser que tenemos que capturar, Natasha ―contestó el de pelo verde, sin dirigirle la mirada.

El de pelo entrecano dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Ichigo y compañía. Al concentrarse más se dio cuenta de una cosa: ― Miren ―dijo, de manera dura y algo grosera.

― ¿Qué pasa, Franz? ―interrogó Vasile.

Franz señaló hacia donde estaba el grupo de segadores y humanos. El resto, a excepción de Kyuke, enfocó su vista donde estaba Ichigo y compañía y reaccionaron de manera sorpresiva, ya que en sus rostros la sorpresa y la furia se hicieron visibles, además de que desenfundaron rápidamente sus kilij y abrieron sus alas para dirigirse hacia allá.

― ¡NO! ―exclamó Kyuke, levantándose de su lugar, con sus alas abiertas y empuñando su enorme garfio― No se metan, lo van a hacer más difícil.

― Pero Kyuke ―dijo Mihaela, aun más sorprendida por la reacción del de pelo verde―, ¿qué no ves quién está allá? ―preguntó, señalando hacia el lugar donde estaban reunidos los jóvenes― tenemos que intervenir.

― Sí, ya se quien está allá ―se defendió Kyuke―, pero no hay necesidad de meterse a pelear. Además, aquellos humanos y segadores se darían cuenta de manera inmediata el momento en que estemos sobre nuestro objetivo.

― ¿A qué rayos te refieres? ― preguntó Doru, ya más desesperado.

Kyuke soltó un risa malvada: ― Necesitamos que Ichigo Kurosaki se distraiga para atacar ―explicó, apoyando su garfio en el tejado de la casa―, sólo así _la_ podremos capturar.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

***Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. He de admitir que me costó algo escribirlo, debido al tiempo, pero ya saben, esta historia avanza lentamente. Les reitero, tengan paciencia.**

***Usaré mucho lenguaje coloquial con los OC, pero los personajes canon mantendrán un español neutro. Las aportaciones de lenguaje en cuanto a la andaluza, la argentina y las mexicana son bienvenidas.  
**

**Respondiendo al review anónimo**

***_Mega__ lex:_**_Hola. Que bueno que te gustó la historia y sí, use criaturas del folkclor japonés. En cuanto a las criaturas con alas, te sorprenderá saber que son y la Demente no es tan relevante en esta parte de la historia. En cuanto a la victoriana, la mexicana y la argentina no son iguales, en el primer capítulo di una descripción de ellas, pero más adelante se volverán a mencionar sus características. Y sí, la historia es M por la sangre derramada y no la abandonaré, aunque me tarde años en completarla. Un saludo desde México._

**Glosario:**

**(1)Partirle la madre: En México, así se dice a "romperle la cara" a alguien**

**(2)Putazos: En México, forma vulgar de referirise a los golpes**

**(3)Hacersela de pedo: En México, se usa esta frase cuando alguien va a provocar a otra persona**

**(4)Dua: Duda**

**(5) Carnal(a): En México, palabra usada para dirigirse a un amigo o amiga**

**Gracias por leer**


	7. Le prémiere attaque

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son mios**

* * *

**7. La prèmiere attaque**

_**(El primer ataque)**_

"_El primer ataque es importante. Aunque no logres una victoria, es fundamental dejar impresionado al enemigo"_

_**Rotunslav Desmodov**_

En medio de la noche, un solitario taxi recorría la avenida principal de Karakura, la cual ya tenía todos sus locales cerrados y unos pocos transeúntes estaban caminando sobre ella. El vehículo dobló a mano derecha, internándose en una calle más vacía.

Era de tamaño mediano, y pintado de color amarillo. En su interior, el cual tenía un fuerte olor a aromatizante para autos, se podían apreciar dos figuras.

Una, la de un hombre, iba conduciendo el taxi. De aparentes cuarenta años, algo robusto, piel morena y abundante cabello cobrizo. Su rostro, algo desaliñado por una barba corta, mostraba una sonrisa. El hombre tenía a un pasajero, el cual traía una maleta y una transportadora mediana de animales.

― ¿Y cómo estuvo su viaje señor? ―preguntó el conductor, de manera alegre y doblando en otra calle a mano derecha.

― Bastante tranquilo ―respondió el pasajero, con un tono jovial―. Con detallitos, pero muy bien.

El conductor soltó una risa: ― Sí, suele pasar ―dobló a la derecha―, nunca falta que se retrasen los vuelos, no llega el equipaje, el avión está asqueroso…

― O tu mascota se pierde y te hace perder cuatro vuelos ―agregó el pasajero. De la transportadora salió un molesto bufido.

― Exacto, amigo ―lo apoyó, logrando que el animal que iba en la transportadora soltara otro bufido.

El taxi siguió internándose en los callejones, los cuales estaban resultando ser un auténtico laberinto, debido a que la vivienda del pasajero estaba bastante oculta.

El automóvil llegó enfrente de una pequeña casa situada entre dos enormes edificios: ― Muchas gracias ―dijo el pasajero, abriendo la puerta y sacando sus cosas.

― No hay de qué, hombre ―correspondió el conductor―. Sólo serían ciento treinta yenes.

El pasajero metió la mano en su gabardina verde y sacó el dinero. El taxista lo tomó: ― Hasta luego, y que tenga buenas noches ―dijo el conductor, una vez que el pasajero salió del vehículo. A continuación, el taxi salió por donde vino, internándose una vez más en los enredados callejones.

Ya solo, el hombre estiró sus brazos: ― Fue un viaje largo, ¿no Yoruichi? ―preguntó, levantando a la transportadora a la altura de sus ojos, la cual contenía un gato negro.

― Si, pero no debiste decir eso, Urahara ―respondió Yoruichi―. Sabes que me gusta pasear, así que no fue mi culpa que hayas programado el regreso cuando decidí salir un poco ―añadió con un tono algo molesto.

Urahara soltó una risa: ― Bueno, pero ya estamos aquí. Además conseguí averiguar lo que está pasando en muy poco tiempo ―abrió la puerta de la transportadora y dejó que Yoruichi saliera―. Pero no me gusto mucho la retribución que hizo nuestro colaborador…

_El fuerte olor a medicamentos, hierbas aromáticas secas y el inconfundible hedor de la carne podrida inundaban ese destartalado local. Era un establecimiento mediano, de cuatro metros de frente por seis de fondo, con una enorme pared y puertas de cristal que daban a la calle. El las paredes laterales había dos anaqueles de madera empotrados, con innumerables filas de cajas de diversos laboratorios farmacéuticos, infinidad de frascos, desde pequeños color ámbar hasta enormes de diez litros que contenían plantas o animales sumergidos en diversas sustancias de colores, y distintos instrumentales, aparentemente médicos, desde espantosas agujas que podrían hacer gritar a una ballena hasta pinzas, cuchillos y cuerdas que hasta la misma Inquisición, en sus tiempos, le daría remordimiento usar. En la parte del fondo había una puerta, que seguro daba a un cuarto, y un sólido mostrador de granito, en el cual, en la parte de adelante, Urahara estaba examinando una pequeña botella ámbar con un gotero._

― _Es lo único que le puede servir amigo ―dijo una voz detrás del mostrador, la cual pertenecía a un ser bastante feo, encorvado, con un cuerpo humano flacucho y cabeza de coyote, vestido de una filipina blanca―. Pero no creo que les pueda servir de mucho ―sonrió siniestramente._

― _¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Urahara, con la vista aun en la botellita y siendo cuidadoso de mostrarse algo indiferente._

― _No importa que sean capaces de ver donde están ―respondió el ser, sin quitar su sonrisa―, caerán al piso antes de que puedan saber de donde les atacaron. Son implacables, les gusta causar la muerte a los humanos. Ya viste con tus propios ojos de lo que son capaces de hacer. Además ―juntó sus manos y marcó más su sonrisa―, se dice que no son lo único que invadieron tu país, segador. Pero creo que tú no te diste cuenta, ¿o sí? ―preguntó burlonamente._

_Urahara desvió un poco su mirada del frasco: ― ¿Sabes algo de eso? ―preguntó, volcando de nuevo su vista al frasco y destapándolo, sacando el gotero lleno de una sustancia líquida, de aspecto ligero y de color azul con magenta._

_El ser soltó una risa áspera: ― He visto las noticias humanas ―respondió―. Vi como las gaviotas y los Huecos huían de esa ciudad japonesa. Y sólo hay una criatura que puede hacer correr a los animales y a los Huecos de su hogar, y es tan antigua como el temor hacia la oscuridad…_

― ¿Entonces crees que podamos con ellos? ―preguntó Yoruichi, situándose enfrente de Kisuke.

― No lo sé ―respondió Urahara, rascándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda―. Si no somos capaces de sentirlos, entonces va a ser muy difícil pelear. Lo ideal será… ―se cortó, debido a la alterada presión espiritual que sintió. Yoruichi parecía haber sentido lo mismo, pues se había quedado estática y mirando hacia un punto al este.

― ¿Percibiste eso? ―preguntó el gato.

Urahara asintió: ― Hay que darnos prisa. Ve tú, en un momento te alcanzo ―pidió a Yoruichi. Ésta salió corriendo hacia donde había percibido la alteración espiritual y Urahara se encaminó a la tienda y tomó el equipaje y la transportadora, para dejar el valioso contenido de la maleta a salvo.

El hombre estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, sin embargo alguien fue más rápido desde adentro, dejando ver al capitán e investigador Mayuri Kurotsuchi y a un segador joven del Doceavo Escuadrón

― Hola capitán, hola mi joven amigo ―saludó jovialmente Urahara, sacando su abanico y dejando de lado sus cosas―, ¿le ha gustado su estancia en mi humilde casa? ―preguntó amable.

― Buenas noches, señor ―saludó el novato, inclinándose―. Apenas llevamos unas horas…

― No hay tiempo para cortesías, novato ―le espetó Mayuri, dando unos pasos hacia fuera y pasando por el lado derecho de Kisuke―. Urahara, es seguro que lo sentiste ― añadió, mirando de reojo al rubio y sonriendo un poco.

Urahara se abanicó un poco: ― Tienes razón ―dijo tranquilamente―, enseguida te alcanzo. Tengo que guardar algo ―le dio unos golpecitos a la maleta.

Mayuri miró la maleta y achinó los ojos: ― Bueno, como quieras ―Urahara se encaminó hacia adentro de la tienda. Una vez solos el científico y su acompañante, el capitán sonrió de manera maliciosa―. Sólo espero que Kurosaki deje algo para investigar― y, con ayuda del shunpo, desapareció. Al novato no le quedó de otra que imitar a su capitán, esfumándose de la tienda.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, y Nemu no despegaban la mirada de aquéllas féminas. Nunca en sus años de segador habían visto a un trío de mujeres tan extrañas. Una, de estatura alta, delgada, de piel un poco tostada, ojos azul eléctrico, de pelo negro recogido en un apretado moño y portando un vestido victoriano de color guinda y una cimitarra en su flanco izquierdo. Otra, de estatura un poco más baja, con un cuerpo más pronunciado en proporciones femeninas, piel más oscura que la otra, ojos enormes y marrones, de pelo rosa chillón y largo hasta la media espalda y vistiendo una blusa de cuadros negros y blancos, jeans azules ajustados, botas y sombrero vaquero, además de un par de revólveres en sus flancos. La última era la más baja, al parecer mucho más delgada que Rukia, de piel casi blanca, ojos naranjas y pequeños, de un pelo lila claro y peinado de manera semejante a un ave de papel y vistiendo un kimono café claro con los bordes negros y una katana en su flanco izquierdo.

Las tres mujeres coincidían perfectamente con la descripción que hizo el alma de la niña en el parque, por lo cual Ichigo y Rukia prepararon sus zanpakutos, mientras que Nemu adoptó una pose defensiva.

La de pelo rosa enarcó la ceja izquierda: ― ¿Qué pasa, morros? ―preguntó burlona, con su acento norteño mexicano― No se pongan así, si solo les dije la verdad.

― Además, no estamos interesaos en vos ―dijo la del vestido victoriano, de acento andaluz, dando un paso hacia ellos y se encogió de hombros―. Sólo estábamos jugando a los agonizaos con la gente. Además, esta niña es nuestra cena, así que iros al quinto pino(1) por su cuenta o lo hacemos nosotras.

Renji, quien estaba de rodillas ante el cuerpo de Tatsuki, se levantó lentamente: ― ¿Así que piensan comerse el cuerpo de ella? ―preguntó, sin mirarlas y sintiendo que la ira invadía su ser célula a célula.

La del kimono movió su cabeza afirmativamente: ― Por supuesto, che ―aseguró con un fuerte acento porteño argentino―. A nosotras nos gusta mucho la carne humana, y ya es hora de la cena. No puedo esperar a destrozar sus pulmones, seguro son deliciosos porque hacía ejercicio ―y soltó una risa.

Ichigo no pudo contener un sonido de disgusto y empuñó más a Zangestu, mientras que Rukia hizo un gesto de asco. Definitivamente esas féminas eran mucho más desagradables que cualquier enemigo que enfrentaron, y eso que todavía no habían llegado a un combate.

Renji sacó de entre sus ropas la gikongan y se la comió, permitiéndole salir de su gigai. Se dio la media vuelta para encarar al trío de mujeres con una mirada que desprendía ira auténtica. Ichigo y Rukia, al igual que el resto de los jóvenes, se quedaron bastante asombrados, ya que no habían visto al pelirrojo tan furioso.

― Llévate el cuerpo con Urahara ―ordenó Renji al alma modificada, con un tono de voz bastante inusual de él.

― Sí, señor ―respondió la gikongan, tomando el cuerpo de Tatsuki y alejándose lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

― ¡A dónde vas, puto! ―exclamó la de aspecto, desenfundando su revólver derecho y apuntando al alma modificada. Sin embargo, Ichigo, Rukia Renji y Nemu le taparon su campo visual, permitiéndole a la gikongan huir― ¡Pero qué chingadera hicieron, morros! ¡Déjenme ver, cabrones! ―y desenfundó su otro revólver, haciendo que los segadores se pusieran más alerta.

La del vestido victoriano tomó por el hombro a la de pelo rosa: ― No importa, no os enojéis, hay muchos más en esta ciudad ―la tranquilizó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los jóvenes―. Caballeros, señoritas, pienso que, por educación, os deberían decir sus nombres antes que naa ―comentó.

Nadie respondió, sólo aferraron más sus armas.

― ¿Pero que acaso sos unos maleducados? ―preguntó la de pelo lila― Bueno, ya que, nosotras empezamos. Somos…

― ¡No me importa quienes sean! ―interrumpió Renji, exaltado y desenfundando su zanpakuto― ¡Aúlla, Zabimaru! ―liberó el shikai y lo lanzó hacia la del kimono café claro, quien sólo se quedó observando como la seccionada espada iba directo hacia ella.

Lo que Renji no se esperó, ni los demás segadores, fue que la de pelo rosa se interpusiera entre Zabimaru y la otra mujer, deteniendo a la zanpakuto sólo con su antebrazo izquierdo, logrando que parte del filo de la espada se incrustara unos cuantos centímetros en su piel. Sin embargo, pese al corte, no le estaba saliendo sangre ni tenía expresiones de dolor, sólo una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. A continuación, empujó a Zabimaru hacia Renji sólo con la fuerza de su antebrazo. El pelirrojo lanzó un encolerizado grito de guerra y atacó de nuevo.

Las otras dos desenfundaron sus armas, y desaparecieron. Ichigo, Rukia y Nemu se pusieron en alerta máxima, pero no les sirvió de mucho, ya que la del vestido victoriano cargó contra Rukia, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola retroceder algunos metros, y la del kimono logró propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago a Nemu, lanzándola pocos metros hacia atrás.

Ichigo se preparó para ayudar a sus amigos pero alguien lo detuvo: ― Kurosaki ―llamó Uryu.

― ¿Qué quieres, cuatro ojos? ―preguntó Ichigo molesto.

El quincy se acomodó sus lentes: ― No me llames así, Ichigo ―le espetó.

― Uryu sólo te iba a preguntar algo ―intervinó Chad.

Ichigó miró al moreno: ― ¿Qué cosa? ―inquirió.

― ¿Con quien están peleando Renji, Rukia y Nemu? ―preguntó. Ichigo lo miró algo asombrado, sin embargo, en Chad y Orihime esa duda se reflejaba de forma tan clara, que el de pelo naranja no necesitó procesar demasiado la interrogante. Miró hacia donde estaba Renji, quien lanzó otro ataque en contra de la mujer de pelo rosa, luego hacia Rukia, quien estaba teniendo bastantes problemas en detener las arremetidas de la del vestido victoriano, y por último a Nemu, quien tenía trabada su zanpakuto con la katana de la de pelo lila.

* * *

― ¿Y por qué necesitamos que el tal Ichigo Kurosaki se distraiga? ―preguntó Vasile, algo molesto.

― Porque si se da cuenta, nos puede ser un gran estorbo ―respondió Kyuke, de manera tranquila―. Ese segador no es como los otros, créeme. Al ser mitad humano, puede detectar nuestra presencia.

― ¿Y por qué no lo capturamos a él y no a la que tenemos planeado? ―interrogó Mihaela, destrozando un poco el tejado.

Kyuke soltó una risa: ― Sería muy fácil atraparlo, pero el muchacho está contaminado ―contestó―. Además, si lo capturamos, tendríamos encima a todos los segadores japoneses y extranjeros ―se encogió de hombros―. Y no creo que a la Reina le parezca agradable tener otra peste más rondando el castillo.

― ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Doru― ¿Qué acaso ese segador es muy importante?

― Efectivamente ―afirmó el de pelo verde―. Según los relatos de los yokais(2) y los kamis(3), Ichigo Kurosaki ha derrotado a poderosos enemigos que han puesto la Sociedad de Almas en peligro, como los quincys del Vandenreich y el segador traidor Sosuke Aizen.

― ¿Vandenreich? ―repitió Franz, alzando una ceja.

― ¿Sosuke Aizen? ―lo imitó Natasha.

― ¿Sociedad de Almas? ―inquirió Doru.

Kyuke irguió la cabeza, como clara señal de sorpresa: ― ¿Qué acaso los conocen? ―preguntó señalando a Franz y a Natasha, haciendo caso omiso a Doru.

― Por supuesto ―intervino Vasile―. El Vandenreich era la mejor tropa del Yugo de Alemania pero su líder tuvo un desacuerdo con el Yugo y éste lo desterró a un castillo de hielo ―respiró un poco―, y a Sosuke Aizen lo conocimos cuando invadimos por primera vez Hueco Mundo en búsqueda de refuerzos para el Ejército. Él nos los destruyó todos ―apretó sus puños―, los mejores Huecos y trescientos años desperdiciados de la Demente para hacer una entrada hacia allá ―le dio un tremendo puñetazo al techo, provocando que los demás se sobresaltaran.

― Tranquilízate, camarada ―le sugirió Kyuke―. Son peligrosas las muestras de ira en estos momentos. Mejor síganme, hay que avanzar hacia el objetivo mientras Ichigo Kurosaki esté distraído con _ellas_ ―y abrió sus alas al mismo tiempo que se encorvaba, como si estuviera adquiriendo impulso.

― Espera ―lo detuvo Doru―, ¿qué es eso de la Sociedad de Almas? ―preguntó.

Kyuke dirigió su oculta vista hacia el de camisa a rayas, sin incorporarse: ― Es donde las almas de los humanos de Asia del Este van a dar cuando mueren ―respondió―. Es igual al Niflheim o al Uku Pacha. Ahora síganme.

Entonces, el de pelo verde voló hacia el muro de una casa ubicada a la derecha de donde estaban. Allí aterrizó y, como si fuera una lagartija, comenzó a avanzar por el muro hacia la derecha de esa casa. Los demás despegaron de un salto y, con un suave y casi silencioso batir de alas, siguieron a Kyuke hacia la criatura que tenían que capturar.

* * *

Ichigo miró a Uryu con un deje de desesperación: ― No me vengas con idioteces en estos momentos, Uryu ―dijo, observando al joven de gafas y luego a Rukia, que esquivó por poco un revés de la de vestido victoriano.

― No te estoy preguntando algo estúpido, Ichigo ―se defendió Uryu, acomodándose sus lentes―. Es en serio.

― ¿Pero qué no ven a esas mujeres? ―preguntó el de pelo naranja, dirigiéndose hacia Uryu, Orihime y Chad, un poco desesperado.

― Yo no veo nada, Ichigo ―respondió Chad.

― ¿Mujeres? ―repitió interrogante Orihime, parpadeando varias veces― ¿Hay mujeres invisibles aquí?

― Yo tampoco veo nada, Kurosaki ―dijo Uryu―, pero…

― Entonces no es buena idea que se queden a pelear ―le atajó Ichigo, empuñando a Zangetsu y dándoles la espalda―. Vayan con Urahara y…

― Oh, no hace falta que vayan con él ―interrumpió una voz algo socarrona, detrás de ellos―. Yo puedo ayudarles si tienen dudas.

Los cuatro voltearon hacia donde habló la voz y se encontraron con la imagen de Mayuri Kurotsuchi acompañado de un joven segador de su Escuadrón.

― Ah, pero que tenemos aquí ―dijo, juntando sus dos manos―, al parecer te alteras muy fácil con cualquier cosa, Kurosaki. Te recomendaría un buen psicólogo del Cuarto Escuadrón, es un viejo conocido tuyo —caminó un poco hacia los jóvenes, quienes se apartaron un paso hacia atrás―. Pero eso de momento no importa, tus cambios de presión espiritual siempre indican problemas, y entre esos problemas siempre hay cosas interesantes ―sonrió ampliamente―, afortunadamente hoy no fue la excepción ―y dirigió su vista hacia la pelea.

* * *

La ira consumía a Renji. Sólo pocas veces había dejado que sus emociones dirigieran una pelea, pero en esta ocasión las dejó que guiaran a Zabimaru en contra de la maldita mujer, quien sólo lo miraba sonriente y con varios cortes profundos en sus antebrazos que no sangraban.

Nuevamente la zanpakuto, acompañada de otro grito de Renji, se dirigió hacia la mujer. Ésta logro, de nueva cuenta, repelerla con su antebrazo derecho, cambiando su dirección hacia arriba. El pelirrojo atrajo de vuelta a Zabimaru, preparándola para un nuevo ataque, pero la mujer ya no estaba a la vista. Miró para todos lados, intentando localizarla, hasta intentó sentir su presión espiritual. Pero algo andaba mal en ese aspecto.

No lograba detectarla.

Pero un tremendo dolor en el lado izquierdo de su rostro le hizo saber donde estaba su enemiga, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Al incorporarse un poco, sintió cómo algo frío y duro presionaba su frente. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mujer de aspecto vaquero apuntándole firmemente y con una malvada sonrisa.

― Ahora si le vas a bajar de huevos, huerco ―dijo, clavándole más el revólver a Renji en la frente.

Renji le tomó la muñeca con la que empuñaba el arma, pero su vista se tornó negra, ya que nunca vio llegar la potente patada que la mujer le plantó en el rostro. Al recuperar un poco la vista se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, con ambos revólveres desenfundados.

La mujer río un poco: ― ¿Qué te dije, cabrón? ―preguntó, acercándose rápidamente― Pues si tú no le bajas, lo haré yo ―y sin darle tiempo a Renji de recuperarse, apuntó su revólver izquierdo y, en menos de lo que tarda una idea en llegar al cerebro, le disparó en ambas rodillas, inhabilitándolo.

El pelirrojo se desplomó en el suelo, apretando la mandíbula para resistir el dolor. Éste era tan atroz, que había superado aquel dolor que sintió cuando lo atacaron los miembros del Vandenreich, casi al borde de la muerte y en una inconciencia profunda. Pero ahora estando despierto y con las rodillas destrozadas sólo podía quedarse en ese lugar, dejándolo a merced de esa mujer, quien se preparaba para descargar otra vez.

* * *

Rukia estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con la mujer de vestido victoriano, ya que sus movimientos eran muy rápidos. Pese a manejar la cimitarra con una mano, podía dar golpes bastante fuertes, ya que los podía sentir al bloquearlos con Sode no Shirayuki.

La mujer le dio una estocada, que apenas pudo esquivar: ― Sabes niña ―dijo, propinándole una cuchillada a Rukia que le dio en su hombro derecho. La segadora se llevó su mano contraria a la herida―, tus ojos me son algo familiares― aprovechó la distracción de Rukia para clavarle el tacón de su zapato derecho en el pie derecho, provocando que la chica se doblara un poco debido al dolor―. Sí, son idénticos a los de una mujer que matamos hace ciento sesenta años en este mismo país ―le propinó otro corte, pero esta vez apuntó al otro hombro. Rukia pudo detenerlo―, pero no creo que te interese oír esa historia ―y con un movimiento circular, logró deshacer el cruce de espadas, dándole a Rukia un corte en su estómago, que esta vez si le dio de lleno y la hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros.

Con dos cortes, Rukia tuvo que detenerse un poco para recuperar fuerzas, ya que la sangre fluía constantemente, además de comenzar a sentirse más lenta. Respiró de manera pausada, intentando recobrar fuerzas, y se llevó su antebrazo izquierdo a la herida de su estómago, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

― ¿Ya has terminao, segadora? ―preguntó la mujer de la cimitarra, acercándose lentamente. Rukia sólo la miró con el ceño fruncido― Bueno, parece ser que eso es un no, entonces no me dejas de otra.

La mujer desapareció, lo que desencadenó en Rukia una reacción de alerta máxima e hizo que perdiera más fuerzas, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo. En esta posición estaba muy vulnerable, y para su mala suerte vio aparecer, en menos de lo que un corazón tarda en latir, los dobladillos y olanes de un vestido victoriano guinda a escasos centímetros de ella.

* * *

Nemu logró bloquear la katana de esa mujer. Como a Rukia, a Nemu se le estaba dificultando pelear con esa mujer. Podía sentir las poderosas arremetidas de la de pelo lila, pero estas eran mucho más rápidas, dejándole a Nemu pequeños cortes cada vez que intentaba esquivar la espada.

La mujer le dio un corte vertical, cortándole a Nemu algunos cabellos: ― Vos sos una piba muy callada ―dijo, propinándole un revés que le dio en la muñeca que sostenía la zanpakuto, mandándola a volar algunos metros―, ¿qué acaso sos muda? ―preguntó.

Nemu no le respondío, ya que, con ayuda del shunpo, llegó a donde estaba su zanpakuto y la tomó. Pero, casi en menos de un segundo, un fuerte pisotón le fue propinado en su mano derecha, dejando caer de nuevo su zanpakuto.

― ¿Qué acaso soy pintura para qué vos me ignores?―interrogó tranquila la mujer de pelo lila, presionando más su pisotón, lo que provocó que Nemu agarrara el tobillo del pie que la estaba pisando.

La mujer del kimono café sólo levantó una ceja y, en menos de lo que tarda un ojo en dar un parpadeo, le propinó un tremendo corte a Nemu de hombro a hombro. La teniente, pese al tremendo dolor, no soltó a su enemiga, provocando que la mujer la tomara del cabello y le diera un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, mandándola a volar.

Nemu aterrizó de espalda y se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentada y con la mirada en el suelo. Su muñeca le dolía bastante, y que decir de su pecho. Pocas veces había sentido un dolor tan atroz, tal vez porque en otras ocasiones nunca había estado _completa_. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir razonando el por qué sentía dolor, ya que la punta de una katana se había apoyado en su barbilla y la estaba obligando a alzar la vista.

* * *

― Y eso sería todo comandante ―terminó Urahara, dirigiéndose a la enorme pantalla, que tenía en imagen a Yamamoto.

― Muy bien Urahara ―dijo el comandante―. Creo que eso explica el por qué de tantas muertes humanas. Esos seres son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de llenar con odio y miedo el corazón de los humanos ―se detuvo un poco―. Enviaré los refuerzos que me pides, pero debes tener mucho cuidado que esas cosas no hagan contacto con Kurosaki ¿entendido? ―cuestionó, con voz autoritaria.

Urahara se inclinó: ― Sí, comandante ―respondió. La pantalla se apagó, dejando que el segador comenzara a trazar los planes, pero la presencia de Tessai lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

― Señor, alguien lo está buscando ―dijo el enorme hombre.

― Haz que pase ―pidió Urahara.

Tessai se apartó un poco, dejando que el alma modificada, que ocupaba el gigai de Renji, entrara con el cuerpo de una joven pelinegra. Urahara se sorprendió, ya que nunca pensó que alguien como Tatsuki Arisawa podía morir mientras el estaba ausente de Karakura.

El alma tendió el cuerpo de Tatsuki enfrente de Urahara e hizo una pequeña reverencia: ― El amo Renji me pidió que viniera a verlo, señor ―dijo.

Urahara no respondió, sólo estaba analizando el cadáver y observó algo terriblemente familiar en la boca. Con la punta de su bastón, tomó un poco de lo que escurría de la cavidad oral y lo miró meticulosamente, esperando que no fuera lo que él pensaba. Lamentablemente, ese líquido le era tan conocido, ya que hace ciento sesenta años la imagen de ese fluido se le había quedado tatuada en su mente para toda su vida, junto con la muerte y desesperación que acarreaba.

― Jefe, ¿está bien? ―preguntó Tessai, sacando a Urahara de sus cavilaciones.

― Quédate aquí y cuida el cuerpo de la chica ―ordenó el segador, dirigiéndose a la puerta―, además estate alerta, y deja todas las luces encendidas ―y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Tessai y al alma modificada con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

* * *

Kyuke caminó cual lagartija por la pared hacia el techo de la casa. Ya podía oler a su víctima, y estaba de más decir que su objetivo comenzaba a sentir miedo. Eso lo hizo impacientarse un poco porque ya iban a tener a su presa gritando de terror, pero por el riesgo que conllevaba la peligrosa captura tenía que controlarse.

Los cuatro que seguían a Kyuke aterrizaron suavemente en el tejado de la casa y observaron a su guía.

― Entonces, ¿aquí es? ―preguntó Doru, rompiendo el silecio.

― Sí ―respondió el de pelo verde, en voz muy baja, casi a manera de susurro―, ahora hay que capturarla sin alterar su presión espiritual, ya que nos puede traer muchos problemas ―caminó hacia donde estaba el frente de la casa, que tenía un anuncio de luz y el cual leyó, bastante complacido―. Le dije al capitán que la podía capturar sin su ayuda, y no creo que al le haga gracia que interrumpa su misión.

A continuación, ubicó una ventana y, tomando su enorme garfio, la abrió con mucho cuidado. Después bajo hasta la ventana, arrastrándose de manera reptiliana y se metió a la casa. Los demás volaron un poco y también ingresaron.

El letrero de la "Clínica Kurosaki" parpadeó un poco antes de descomponerse.

* * *

Renji, aun con la vista hacia el suelo, vio como una figura se paraba ante él. Tomó a Zabimaru e intentó propinarle un golpe hacia quien tenía enfrente. Sin embargo, le detuvieron su ataque.

― No es grato atacar a tus aliados, Renji ―habló la figura, con una voz bastante familiar.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista y se encontró con Isshin Kurosaki, en su forma segadora, reteniendo a Zabimaru con Egetsu. El adulto se mostraba sonriente, y deshizo el cruce de espadas, para luego mirar a Renji, sus gestos y el charco de sangre en el que estaba postrado.

Isshin envainó su zankaputo y le tendió una mano a Renji: ― Vamos, levántate ―pidió el adulto.

― No puedo, señor ―dijo el pelirrojo, apretando la mandíbula―. Tengo las rodillas hechas pedazos.

― Bueno, entonces no me dejas de otra ―agregó el adulto. A continuación, tomó a Renji de la cintura, lo levantó y se lo echó al hombro cual saco de papas.

La mujer de pelo rosa observaba la escena desde lejos. Había escapado al embiste de Isshin antes de darle una patada en el rostro a Renji. Miró bien al hombre y éste le dedicó una mirada fulminante, y ella una burlona sonrisa.

― Tu jeta se me hace familiar, cabrón ―dijo la mujer, llevándose la mano izquierda a la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos― ¡Ah, ya me acordé! ―agregó, abriendo los ojos y chasqueando los dedos de la mano izquierda― Tú eras el morro que intentó detenernos en un pueblo al norte de Japón, junto con otros segadores. Vaya nochecita la que fue en ese tiempo, ¿verdad? ―y volvió a sonreír de manera burlona, sólo para desaparecer de la vista del excapitán.

Isshin no necesitó decir nada. Por supuesto que se acordaba de aquella fatídica noche, donde, además de perder a todos los habitantes del pueblo a manos de aquellas mujeres, también vio morir a una de las personas que más admiraba en aquellos tiempos.

* * *

La mujer de vestido victoriano tocó con su cimitarra la nuca de Rukia, como si quisiera que el corte a realizar tomara la dirección correcta, y, empuñándola fuertemente, la levantó en el aire para bajarla con fuerza.

Rukia aprovechó ese momento para usar la fuerza que le quedaba en propinarle un revés con Sode no Shirayuki a la mujer en los pies. Pero ésta adivinó sus intenciones, y, en lugar de cercenarle el cuello, clavó su cimitarra en la mano que la segadora usaba para empuñar su zanpakuto, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

― No, no, no ―dijo la mujer del vestido victoriano, negando con la cabeza―. Se nota que no sabéis atacar a traición, niña. Así que, dejaos que te mate ―acercó su cara al oído derecho de Rukia― _otra vez._

Rukia, al igual que Renji, aguardó el golpe de su enemiga. Sin embargo tampoco llegó, y al levantar la vista se encontró con una figura de ropas negras enfrente de ella.

― ¿Rukia, cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó la preocupada voz de Ichigo, inclinándose hasta estar cara a cara con la pelinegra.

― Por supuesto que mal, idiota ―respondió, de forma pausada y en voz baja debido al dolor.

Ichigo le tendió su mano derecha: ― Ven, déjame ayudarte ―pidió. Rukia tomó su mano y, con muchísimo esfuerzo y de forma lenta, se incorporó. Pero debido a las hemorragias, casi vuelve al suelo, sólo que los brazos de Ichigo le ayudaron a que no fuera posible llegar a tierra.

La mujer de vestido victoriano respiraba algo rápido, apartada a una considerable distancia de los dos segadores. El embiste de Ichigo fue algo sorpresivo, pero pudo esquivarlo. Miró a los dos jóvenes, y le parecieron una pareja normal, pero había algo en ellos que le inquietaba un poco, pero no pudo deducirlo porque la de pelo rosa llegó a su lado derecho.

* * *

Nemu levantó la vista y esperaba encontrarse con la miranda anaranjada de la mujer de pelo lila. Pero nunca se esperó toparse con los enfurecidos ojos de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, además de que le sonreía siniestramente, como si ella fuera un enemigo más.

― Mírate, Nemu ―comentó Mayuri, en voz baja pero cargando cada sílaba con enojo―. Mírate, estás herida. Antes habrías resistido más, pero por culpa de tu estúpida investigación ahora estás postrada en el suelo, como cualquier escoria ―bajó su rostro, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la teniente―. Es malo tener sentimientos, Nemu ―agregó en voz baja pero con una sonrisa burlona.

Nemu intentaba no encarar la mirada de Mayuri. Sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que estaba diciendo su padre, ya que consideraba a su investigación un tema estúpido, y eso que ya llevaba avanzados varios trabajos acerca de ese tema.

El científico quitó la punta de su zanpakuto de la barbilla de Nemu de manera brusca, por lo que, al no tener punto de apoyo, la cabeza de la chica fue a dar al suelo bruscamente. Se dio la media vuelta, dejando a Nemu tendida en el suelo y encarando a la extraña mujer que había herido a su hija, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y apareció al lado de las otras dos.

― Levántate ―ordenó Mayuri sin mirarla. Nemu trató de incorporarse, pero de nuevo cayó al suelo y emitió un quejido. El científico se dio la media vuelta y, de manera sorpresiva, le dio una bofetada―. Vamos, he dicho que te levantes, inútil ―le plantó tres bofetadas más, pero Nemu seguía sin erguirse. Mayuri apretó la mandíbula, en clara señal de ira, y desenvainó su zanpakuto, dispuesto a corregir a la teniente.

― ¡Déjala! ―el grito de Uryu, quien había permanecido estático durante todo el enfrentamiento junto con Chad y Orihime, interrumpió a Mayuri y se acercó a Nemu para ayudarla. El científico lo miró algo fastidiado― ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así!

El científico esbozó una sonrisa: ― Por supuesto que me ha hecho algo, quincy ―dijo, levantando su dedo índice derecho―. Ella me pidió completarla para hacer una investigación en el Mundo de los Vivos, que yo la veo como una total pérdida de tiempo ―volcó su vista a Nemu por un momento―. Pero no me negué a ello, al contrario, pensé que me sería útil, ya que es acerca de ti ―volvió su mirada a Uryu―. Ah, pero al parecer comenzó a profundizar más en su investigación, y eso es lo que ya no me pareció, ¿entiendes? ―sonrío de manera burlona.

Uryu le dirigió una severa mirada a Mayuri y se acomodó los lentes, pero sintió una terrible incomodidad. Si bien a él no le molestaba que Nemu aplicara su investigación en él, sería muy incómodo si Mayuri revelara los trabajos de la segadora

― Muy bien, chavales ―la voz de la mujer de vestido victoriano llamó la atención de todos, a excepción de Uryu, Chad y Orihime―. Ya que estáis quietos por el momento, ahora sí comencemos las presentaciones. Mi nombre ―se llevó su mano derecha al pecho― es Mibertola.

― Y el mío, pibes ―habló la mujer de pelo lila― es Kihuoteoncho

― Pues mi nombre, huercos ―tomó la palabra la de aspecto vaquero― es Gerlstina.

― Y aunque no lo crean ―intervino Mibertola, haciendo un ademán con la mano izquierda―, las tres somos hermanas.

― Sí ―afirmó Kihuoteoncho, con un deje de entusiasmo―, las únicas y terribles…

― Hermanas Mikoba ― interrumpió una seria voz detrás de todos.

* * *

El eco de unos acompasados pasos resonaba en el lugar. El capitán caminaba lentamente en ese camino azul, mirando hacia todas las estructuras blancas flotantes, que parecían bloques de armar. Podía oler el miedo allí, lo olfateaba sonoramente, como quien huele el delicioso olor de su comida favorita.

Aunque ese lugar parecía solitario, estaba lleno de personas. Personas que, vistiendo de blanco y llevando una cadena en el pecho, se escondían de la solitaria figura que recorría ese camino azul, pero de inmediato se vieron obligadas a abandonar su escondite, ya que alguien más se acercaba.

Una enorme criatura, de cuerpo robusto y de cráneo descarnado, se acercó al capitán. Era muchísimo más grande que el de smoking, por lo cual se acercó con su mano derecha abierta, dispuesto a estrujar al capitán.

Sin embargo, el de smoking desenfundó su kilij y le propinó un corte en la palma de la mano, partiéndosela completamente. La criatura emitió un rugido de dolor y se dispuso a atrapar al capitán con su otra mano, pero antes de tan siquiera tocarlo, éste lo detuvo con un dedo.

― Déjame hablar con estas almas, Guardián ―dijo con su suave y grave voz el capitán― y comunícale a tus compañeros que si quieren venir ―sonrió levemente―, tengo toda la eternidad para acabar con todos ustedes.

El Guardián del Infierno gruñó profundamente y se retiró, dejando al capitán en medio del camino azul. Enfundó de nuevo su kilij y se aclaró la garganta.

― Sé que me están escuchando ―gritó, con dirección a las estructuras blancas―. El Guardián del Infierno ya se fue, así que salgan. Tengo algo muy interesante que proponerles.

Las personas comenzaron a asomarse por las estructuras, un poco asombrados, ya que nadie había sido capaz de cortarle la mano a un Guardián del Infierno. Así que comenzaron a prestarle atención al capitán.

El capitán desplegó sus alas, aguantando a todos: ― Sé que todos aquí anhelan algo ―continuó―. Algo que les fue arrebatado al entrar al Infierno por culpa de sus patéticos actos. Algo con lo que sueñan día con día ―alzó su brazo derecho―. ¡Libertad! ―exclamó.

Las personas comenzaron a gritar, como muestra de apoyo. Ese extraño ser con alas tenía razón. Desde que habían llegado al infierno, sólo pensaban con salirse de allí, ya que siempre era un tormento estar escapando de los Guardianes del Infierno, quienes hacen de su tormento algo cíclico, ya que los Guardianes se los comen y ellos renacen otra vez para volver a ser devorados.

― Entonces, ¿qué dicen? ―preguntó en voz alta el capitán. Atronadores gritos de apoyo fueron la respuesta― Muy bien, esto les dolerá un poco.

De la nada, formó una bola oscura a sus pies, la cual comenzó a girar. Las personas sintieron cómo tintineaban y se movían las cadenas de su pecho, hasta que vieron que una cadena salía disparada hacia la bola negra y de ahí se ancló, pero no giraba con la bola. Pronto miles de cadenas se unieron a la bola negra, formando una masa de metal de más de cinco metros de diámetro.

El capitán, al observar el tamaño de la bola, sacó de su smoking una botellita de cien mililitros, la cual estaba completamente llena de un líquido parecido a la orina. La destapó y la vacío en la bola, haciendo que cambiara a un color rojo brillante.

El color rojo fue extendiéndose a las cadenas, y de ahí al pecho de las personas. Éstas vieron como milagrosamente la cadena se caía de su pecho, pero casi de inmediato que se caía la cadena, comenzaron a sentir un gran ardor en la garganta.

Todos a los que se le cayó la cadena comenzaron a gritar de dolor y a convulsionarse. En medio de todos los gritos y quejidos el capitán sonrió levemente, ya que en pocos minutos podría dejar en Infierno acompañado de nuevos reclutas.

Listos para atormentar al mundo con sus actos, una vez más.

* * *

Yuzu se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Con un mandil verde limón, estaba picando las verduras que llevaría el ramen de esa noche, que no eran más que pimientos rojos y algunos hongos. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de picar el último hongo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente.

― Quizá se deba al cansancio ―dijo, para sí misma. Al estar en verano, Yuzu dirigía algunos cursos de manualidades y cocina en el centro comunitario de Karakura. Con veinte alumnos por clase, la chica Kurosaki intentaba aplicar toda su paciencia posible, logrando buenos resultados.

Yuzu agregó las verduras picadas a la olla de ramen y bajó el fuego. Se quitó el mandil, lo dejó en la cocina y se dispuso ir a arriba por sus cosas de costura, para relajarse un rato en lo que estaba la cena. Pero al llegar al inicio de la escalera, un incómodo hormigueo en su espalda no la dejó pisar el primer escalón.

Dirigió su vista hacia arriba, pero un miedo inmenso en su cabeza, el mismo que había sentido unos días atrás, la hizo volverse de inmediato. Algo había allá arriba, lo presentía.

― ¡Karin! ―gritó, al pie de la escalera― ¿Me puedes pasar mis cosas de costura, por favor?

Karin, quien estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista de deportes, escuchó la petición de su hermana: ― ¡Sí, ahorita te las llevo! ― respondió con otro grito.

La pelinegra se levantó de su silla, tomó las cosas de Yuzu y se dirigió a la puerta. Al tocar el pomo, sintió algo extraño, como si al otro lado de la puerta

Karin decidió ignorar todas esas sensaciones de cobardes y abrió la puerta. El pasillo se encontraba tan vacío como de costumbre, así que se sintió un poco aliviada. Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la escalera sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro.

La chica dio un respingo de susto. Eso la hizo enojar mucho y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a encarar a su padre o al que fuera que la haya asustado.

Pero al voltearse no se esperó encontrarse con algo tan temible que hasta la sangre le bajó del rostro. Agarrado del techo, como si fuera una lagartija, se encontraba Kyuke de cabeza. Esta vez, su largo pelo verde oscuro caía y se le podía ver el rostro, el cual era bastante demacrado, de un fantasmagórico blanco, con los labios grises, además de unas marcadas ojeras debajo de unos penetrantes ojos color magenta brillante.

Kyuke, al ver la reacción de Karin, sonrío de manera siniestra: ― ¿Por qué te asustas, niña? ―preguntó burlón, avanzando hacia Karin. Ésta retrocedió un poco― ¿Qué no ibas a decirme algo?

La pelinegra estaba bastante tensa, casi al borde de la parálisis. Ese individuo le provocaba la misma inquietud y el mismo miedo que sintió hace pocos días, pero con su presencia se sentía bastante intimidada, por no decir asustada.

El de pelo verde observó un poco más a Karin: ― Bueno niña, parece que no quieres hablar, así que con permiso ―y avanzó, pasando por encima de la chica, hacia la planta baja.

Karin intentó avisarle a su melliza con un grito, pero el duro, delgado y frío acero de una espada se colocó de manera brusca en su garganta. Una enorme mano tomó su cuello y la obligó a darse la vuelta, encontrándose con cuatro personas más, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

― Haces algo mal, niña ―le amenazó Vasile― y te haré gritar como un cerdo agonizante― y el resto también le apuntó sus kilij en distintas partes del cuerpo.

* * *

**Notas del autor:  
**

***En primer lugar, ofrezco disculpas en retrasarme por actualizar. Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer**

***Muchas veces menciono breves lapsos de tiempo acerca de acontecimientos del fic. Intento hacer bien las cuentas de acuerdo al manga-anime, pero si me equivoco con los tiempos, háganmelo saber por favor. **

***Los nombres de los y las OC suenan raro, pero tienen sus motivos.**

**Glosario**

**(1) Quinto pino: Es el equivalente español de "vete a la chingada"**

**(2) Yokai: Término que se usa en el folklor japonés para nombrar, en general, a las criaturas mitológicas.**

**(3) Kami: Deidades del sintoismo, religión de Japón. En este fic, se aplicará el término a los espíritus benéficos para los humanos y los segadores.**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
